


Pero siempre tendremos París

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Comfort Sex, Condoms, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Growing Old Together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Light crack, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Paris (City), Some Humor, Spa Treatments, Summer Vacation, Tragic Romance, Travel, Unrequited Love, Waxing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 71,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin novia a la que llevar a París para un fin de semana romántico, lo lógico para Gustav es llevar a Georg. Esperen… ¡¿Lo lógico?! Una crónica de sus aventuras, donde lo único coherente es el título.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.- La ocasión perfecta.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Mío todo excepto los personajes cuyos nombres sean reconocidos.
> 
> Para C-chan, que me dejó el siguiente prompt (4) y lo llevé al extremo en longitud: (De nuevo el tema porque... bueno, obvio /suspiro) Después de la mudanza de Bill y Tom a L.A, y con las cosas más calmadas, personajes A y B deciden que es hora de realizar un viaje significativo por el mundo (o el continente donde están), hacer turismo (lo cual nunca tuvieron oportunidad antes por las giras ajetreadas y blah), embriagarse, conocer a chicas locales~ etc. pero... "¿qué quieres decir con que todo este tiempo has estado enamorado de mí?"

**1.- La ocasión perfecta.**

Tendido de espaldas y con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, Gustav recibió la mañana del tercer día después de su ruptura con Bianca en pijamas y laxo en su cama como había hecho por las últimas setenta y dos horas de su agonía emocional. (Pausa para tenerse conmiseración por sí mismo y sentirse el hombre más desdichado que hubiera caminado jamás sobre el planeta tierra.) A duras penas había puesto los pies en el suelo para lo esencial, que era comer, beber y acudir al sanitario cuando los dos primeros puntos de su lista pedían su salida, y nada más.

¿Exagerado por su rompimiento amoroso? Quizá, pero para Gustav, quien consideraba a Bianca la mujer ideal con la cual pasar el resto de su vida y tener asegurada la felicidad, la repentina pelea y posterior frase de “Debemos darnos un tiempo para ver si esto entre los dos va a funcionar o no” le seguía escociendo en el alma como una herida que se negaba a cicatrizar.

El ‘qué carajos he hecho mal’ se repetía sin cesar en su cerebro, y al paso que iba no tardaría en volverse loco, pero hundido en su miseria personal, eran pocos los ánimos que le quedaban para dejarse de crisis adolescentes y enfrentar a la realidad como el hombre hecho y derecho de veinticinco que era.

En esas estaba alrededor de mediodía cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó la primera vez, y Gustav le dedicó tres segundos de su atención para suponer que era el cartero y optar por no moverse. Que deslizara las facturas por debajo de la puerta por todo lo que le importaba… Al siguiente minuto el timbre volvió a repiquetear por el departamento, y Gustav hundió el rostro en su almohada, fastidiado de que el mundo al otro lado de sus cuatro paredes siguiera girando como si su corazón roto no valiera nada.

Otros dos timbrazos en sucesión, seguidos de otros tres… Y golpes estrepitosos contra la madera que asemejaban a un tamborileo africano, y Gustav ya se estaba hartando porque eso era falta de respeto por el prójimo que se quiere hundir en la desolación y ni por lo más sagrado se le permite.

—Carajo, qué no ven que estoy de luto aquí… —Masculló el baterista, sopesando si lanzar las cobijas a un lado, partirle la cara a quien osara interrumpir su melancolía y regresar a la cama, o… Ahorrarse los dos primeros pasos y sólo permanecer acostado ignorando a quienquiera que estuviera molestando su sagrado reposo.

Habría ganado la segunda opción de no ser porque después de veinte timbrazos, su invitado sorpresa sacó del bolsillo su propia llave para emergencias y se introdujo al departamento como sólo la familiaridad de conocerse por más de la mitad de su vida les podía otorgar.

—¡Gustav! –Le llamó Georg, ajeno a cualquier deseo de privacidad que el baterista tuviera en esos momentos, y abriendo la puerta de su recámara de par en par, se adentró en su habitación como si nada

La odiosa luz del mediodía hirió a Gustav entre los ojos con el filo de una daga. —¿Georg?

—El mismo que viste y calza. Y por Dios, Gus —movió Georg la mano derecha frente a su nariz para abanicarse—, ¿qué o quién murió aquí? Este cuarto huele espantoso. Un poco más y se convertiría en tu catacumba. ¿O es que planeas momificarte en esa cama?

—Soy yo. No me he bañado en días, uhm… Bianca y yo… Ella… Nosotros…

—Han terminado –interrumpió Georg el monólogo sin rumbo en el que Gustav se hallaba empantanado—. Seh, lo deduje desde que no apareciste ayer para recogerme e ir a cenar como quedamos. Te llamé por teléfono-…

—No lo he revisado…

—… y luego llamé a Bianca, y ella me contó a grandes rasgos que habían roto.

—Nos estamos dando un tiempo –matizó Gustav la situación en la que él y Bianca se encontraban, pero la revelación de Georg le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿Habrían sido sus palabras exactas o su amigo estaba buscando provocarlo?

—Vale, un tiempo… —Ironizó Georg sin malicia—. ¿Y era tan difícil escribirme un mensaje de eso? De haber sabido, traería conmigo un kit de ruptura con vodka, ron y un churro para los dos.

—Sabes que yo no fumo eso…

—Ni yo, no es bueno para los pulmones ni para la cintura, pero cuando las circunstancias lo ameritan… Ya en serio, levántate ahora mismo de esa cama. Un minuto más y te enmohecerás, así que ¡ _up_! —Gritó en su mejor personalización de general en tiempo de guerra, pero ni así consiguió que Gustav moviera un dedo—. Gus, hablo en serio: Levanta el trasero.

—Mmm… —Refunfuñó éste, convencido de que nada de lo que Georg dijera o hiciera funcionaría. Estaba tan aturdido por la baja de glucosa y el golpe emocional, que ni en caso de incendio o huracán podría alzarse.

Por mal cálculo de su parte, no consideró que Georg no estaba para lindezas, y sin grito de ‘agua va’, le lanzó un vaso de agua recién sacada del refrigerador.

—¡Georg! —Le recriminó apartando de sí las mantas empapadas y separándose la tela de su camiseta del pecho—. ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? ¿Es que me quieres matar de una pulmonía?

—Vaya… ¿Ahora sí te vas a levantar? Porque puedo seguir yendo por agua y conseguir que te bañes de un modo u otro —dijo el bajista—. No me la hagas más difícil y mueve el culo.

—Pero-…

—Pero nada, que la onda emo no va contigo. Eso estaba bien para Bill cuando creía que los vampiros y Twilight era lo más genial del mundo, pero no para ti que ya cumpliste un cuarto de siglo. Sí, vale, Bianca y tú pasaron a la historia, o tal vez no y se reconcilien antes de que te des cuenta, pero créeme cuando te digo que nada va a ocurrir mientras sigas ahogándote en ese charco en el que pretendes hundirte. Esa actitud tan derrotista no te va para nada.

—Es que —suspiró el baterista—, Bianca…

—Lo sé, colega, lo sé —se ablandó Georg, ocupando un lugar a su lado y pasándole el brazo por los hombros mojados—. Eran el uno para el otro y yada yada, pero más de veinticuatro horas de patetismo son el límite entre el dolor normal de la ruptura y el masoquismo.

—Es que no hemos roto —insistió Gustav—, es un tiempo el que nos estamos tomando. Uno cortito.

—Ok, un tiempecito de nada —enfatizó Georg con comillas en el aire—. Totalmente aceptable y normal, siempre y cuando no te lastimes a ti mismo. En serio… —Le olisqueó el cuello y su nariz contra la oreja le causó cosquillas a Gustav—, ¿es que no piensas ducharte?

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —¿Qué sentido tiene?

—Mucho. Porque no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que recuperes la cordura, y no hay nada mejor que empezar esta terapia con una larga ducha. Agua caliente, templada o fría, la que elijas, no hay nada que un buen chorro en la cabeza no cure.

—Ugh… ¿No me puedo saltar ese paso?

Georg le pellizcó el brazo. —¿Tengo que bañarte yo, es eso? Porque no me tentaré el corazón para tallar donde sea necesario tallar y si el jabón cae al suelo-…

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Me bañaré!

Torpe de articulaciones, Gustav salió de la cama con piernas débiles por la falta de uso y deseo de ignorar a Georg y envolverse como oruga en sus mantas. ¿En qué pensaba cuando le dio la llave de su departamento? Ah sí, para casos de emergencia, y al parecer una fulminante depresión post-ruptura contaba como tal.

—Y te lavas bien cada recoveco con abundante espuma, nada de hacer trampas —le previno Georg cuando lo llevó hasta el baño y le cerró la puerta desde afuera.

A paso de tortuga (pero al menos moviéndose), Gustav logró desnudarse e introducirse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Al cuerno con que fuera julio y el clima del verano mereciera una ducha helada, porque él no estaba para ese shock. Como oxidado, se pasó la barra de jabón por todos lados, y media hora después cuando emergió del baño en una nube de vapor y con su albornoz azul marino ceñido en torno a la cintura, tuvo que admitir que se sentía muchísimo mejor que antes. No recuperado al cien por ciento, pero sí en un saludable sesenta para no reprobar.

—No pierdas tiempo —le salió Georg al costado trayendo consigo un sartén en una mano y una espátula en la otra—. Vístete y ven a comer. Es un omelette, y seguro no me sale tan bueno como los que tú preparas, pero al menos impedirá que te desmayes.

Obedeciendo igual que haría un crío de cinco años, Gustav se puso unos jeans y camiseta cualquiera de los primeros que encontró en su armario, y descalzo se dirigió a la sala-comedor-cocina que componía la mitad de su departamento y que por lo mismo hacía del precio de su renta una cifra ridícula. Sentándose en la barra que separada el área de comer de la cocina propiamente dicha, Gustav aceptó la taza de café cargado que Georg le sirvió con dos cucharadas de azúcar y dos de crema.

—Empalagoso —masculló, él lo prefería negro, pero a pesar de todo bebió la mitad de la taza en tres sorbos.

—Necesitas energía o te vas a desmoronar. Estás pálido, y ya no recuerdo qué hacer en caso de emergencias.

Colocando frente a él un plato con omelette, salchichas, papas hash browns y tres rebanadas de pan tostado con mantequilla, Georg le tendió el tenedor y el cuchillo que Gustav aceptó dubitativo. Después del ayuno, la idea de masticar comida le producía náuseas, pero a juzgar por la expresión determinada de Georg, lo mejor sería apurarse si es que no quería ser alimentado por sonda… anal...

En cuanto el primer bocado pasó por su garganta, un calor lo invadió y el dolor de cabeza que lo venía acosando se aligeró hasta casi desaparecer.

Georg le acompañó con un plato similar al suyo, pero más parco en cuanto a las porciones porque él ya había desayunado más temprano, y mientras duró su comida, ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, pero apenas los platos quedaron vacíos, Georg se lanzó a la carga sin charla insulsa previa.

—Limpié mi agenda de compromisos, así que empaca y nos vamos.

—¿Uh? —Gustav se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Bianca me contó que ustedes dos planeaban irse de fin de semana largo a Francia, así que en vista de los últimos sucesos, es una soberana estupidez que las reservaciones se pierdan. Y como gran amigo que soy, iré contigo para asegurarme que no te cortes las venas en la tina.

Gustav gruñó. —¿Qué, lo dices en serio? ¿Y cómo sabes que hay tina?

— _Muy_ en serio —le miró Georg directo a los ojos—, y sabes bien lo mucho que odio desperdiciar. De lo otro… Pf, era obvio. Debe ser tina para dos con hidromasaje si la intuición no me falla y dudo que sea así. Mayor razón para que dos amigos vayan juntos.

—No es el tipo de viaje que imaginas… Renté una suite en uno de los mejores hoteles de París, y un viaje a la campiña para catar vinos en uno de esos viñedos románticos a los que van parejas.

—¿Y qué con eso? Dormiré en el sofá, y beberemos vino, que eso no es exclusivo de parejas. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Peor sería que te cobren cargos extra por cambiar la fecha con tan poco antelación, o que al cancelar pierdas todo.

Gustav jugueteó con el dedo índice sobre una gota de café que se había derramado en la mesa. La verdad es que le daba igual perder la reservación y el dinero, eso no era lo importante, pero también estaba seguro de que si se quedaba en su departamento, apenas Georg se marchara, el monstruo de la depresión vendría y lo arrastraría a la cama por al menos otros tres días más. Y su cuerpo ya no estaba para esos estados vegetativos; la espalda le dolía, y después de la ducha se le habían aclarado los pensamientos… Tal vez era un arranque de locura, pero asintió.

—Ok.

—¿Ok?

—Ven conmigo. Vamos a Francia y… no sé, desquitemos lo que pagué para que fuera un fin de semana mágico.

—Oh, Gus —batió Georg las pestañas en exagerado ademán juvenil—, tú siempre tan romántico.

«Romántico», repasó el baterista la palabra. Si Georg siquiera imaginara el alcance de la verdad… Pero como no estaba para echarle más sal a la herida que cruzaba su corazón, sólo inhaló a profundidad y se repuso.

Tenían menos de cinco horas para estar en el aeropuerto para entregar su equipaje y abordar su avión, y así se lo hizo saber a Georg, quien ya venía más que preparado y en la entrada ya tenía su maleta lista.

—De verdad estabas decidido a ir, ¿eh? —Bromeó Gustav con él, y el bajista se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Siempre quise conocer Francia, y no sólo de entrada por salida para un par de entrevistas y un concierto, sino como turista. Esta es la ocasión perfecta.

—Si tú dices… —Murmuró Gustav, y el presentimiento de que ese corto viaje para los dos se convertiría en un recuerdo inolvidable no lo dejó en toda la tarde.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- La Ville Lumière.

**2.- La Ville Lumière.**

 

Gustav empacó sin entusiasmo. Agarró ropa de aquí y allá, un par de calzoncillos, calcetines, tres pares de zapatos y una chaqueta ligera por si acaso refrescaba. Con su maleta abierta frente a él y casi vacía, lista como rana para una disección en clase de biología, fue que Georg lo encontró con la vista perdida y la espalda encorvada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Puede ser…

—Vamos a ver… —Rebuscó Georg en sus cajones hasta sacar unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de manga larga que le fuera a juego—. Suponiendo que hiciste reservaciones en algún sitio agradable para comer y que te negarán la entrada si vas demasiado casual, esto es lo indicado.

Del baño trajo desodorante, cepillo de dientes, su rasuradora eléctrica, peine y loción, que acomodó en las bolsas laterales sin que Gustav se moviera un ápice de donde estaba.

—¿Crees necesitar algo más?

—Cargador del teléfono. Lo guardo en el buró.

—Deja. Yo me encargo.

Dotado de una paciencia que sobrepasaba a la media, Georg se ocupó de la tediosa labor de tener a Gustav a punto para partir, llamar el taxi y cerrar el departamento al salir.

—¿No te estás arrepintiendo, verdad? —Confirmó Georg con Gustav cuando éste apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla y se abstrajo en sí mismo por la mayor parte del trayecto.

—Nah. Bianca… ella decía que debía ser más espontáneo para no morir prematuramente, así que… tarde pero seguro. Uhm, y tenía tantos planes para los dos durante este fin de semana, que tienes razón, es casi un desperdicio tirar así las reservaciones del spa y las degustaciones de vino que ya pagué.

—¡¿Degustación de vinos?! ¡¿Y un spa que deduzco de lujo?! —Silbó Georg admirado por la generosidad del baterista—. No sé de lo primero porque son los Kaulitz quienes más conocen de vino; yo soy más un hombre de cervezas sin mayores exigencias a que me la sirvan en un tarro grande, pero mi piel necesita tratamiento intensivo, lo juro, así que eso del spa nos va a caer de mil maravillas. Y hablo por los dos, que falta te hace una sesión rejuvenecedora para curarte de este mal de amores.

Bromeando acerca del masaje que pedirían y las mascarillas de las que habían escuchado hablar por cortesía de Bill, el verdadero adicto a esos centros de belleza, el resto del viaje en taxi se les fue en un parpadeo. Llegaron a la terminal con tiempo extra para comer un bocadillo una vez que entregaran su equipaje, y así lo hicieron con tiempo récord para disfrutar de treinta minutos libres de compromiso antes de tener que empezar a abordar.

Con sándwiches y ensalada para ambos, más té helado, Georg comentó que Gustav tenía mejor color que horas atrás cuando lo había ido a sacar de la cama, y con todo el tacto que fue capaz de reunir, preguntó por los destalles escabrosos de su rompimiento con Bianca. Empezando por la causa…

—Honestamente, no lo sé… Todo iba bien. Pasó la noche conmigo en mi departamento y dormimos abrazados como siempre. Me levanté a preparar café para los dos, y cuando volví Bianca estaba rara. Le pregunté qué pasaba y dijo que nada, pero ya sabes.

—Seh, un nada que lo es todo —comentó Georg, que ya tenía experiencia de eso a cuestas por relaciones pasadas—. ¿Y después?

—Salimos juntos a comprar unos libros que ella necesitaba para sus clases extras de verano, pero su humor fue empeorando conforme pasaba la mañana. Peleamos por dónde ir a comer, y ninguno de los dos ganó así que comimos Currywurst en la calle, casi dándonos la espalda en la banca en que nos acomodamos. Me ofrecí a acompañarla a su departamento y arreglar lo que fuera que estuviera mal, pero ahí fue cuando soltó la bomba: Que estaba confundida y necesitaba pensar unas cosas que la tenían inquieta. Cuando llegué a casa me mandó un mensaje al teléfono y ahí supe que estaba acabado… “Debemos darnos un tiempo para ver si esto entre los dos va a funcionar o no” —repitió el baterista palabra por palabra sin equivocarse en nada, porque después de docenas de lecturas, la oración se le había quedado grabada con fuego en el cerebro.

—Ouch… —Musitó Georg.

—La llamé por supuesto, pero eso sólo empeoró todo. Y es que-…

—Pasajeros del vuelo 4266 a las 7:11 con destino a Paris, favor de abordar por la puerta de embarque número 8. Repito: Pasajeros del vuelo…

—Esos somos nosotros —dijo Georg, apurando los últimos sorbos de su té helado y limpiándose las manos con la servilleta.

Gustav también terminó con su sándwich de jamón y queso, vaciaron los restos en un bote de basura cercano, y colgándose su equipaje de mano al hombro, se dirigieron al puerto de embarque asignado que se les indicó por altavoces.

En el momento de hacer las reservaciones, Gustav no había estado del todo convencido ante la idea de partir tan tarde, porque con la diferencia horaria entre países y más el tiempo del vuelo, terminarían llegando al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle a eso de las dos de la mañana, que sumado al viaje hasta Paris y el tiempo que se demorarían en llegar al hotel y registrarse, no auguraba estar en la cama antes de las cuatro de la madrugada. Pero igual, mientras confirmaba su estancia, había tenido en mente a Bianca, ellos dos viviendo una aventura divertida en la que dormían poco y contemplaban el amanecer desde la suite que había rentado y que tenía vista privilegiada de la torre Eiffel, por lo que esos inconvenientes se convertían en detalles que había romantizado en vano hasta el hastío.

En cambio ahora… todo ese retraso le ponía de malas, porque además tenían que estar en pie a las diez en punto a más tardar si es que querían desayunar antes de empezar con las actividades del día.

Gustav sacó cuentas: Era miércoles y el jueves daría inicio con ellos en una ciudad en la que habían estado infinidad de veces sin conocerla más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. No sería hasta el viernes en la tarde que partirían con rumbo a la campiña y a la posada pintoresca para la que había hecho reservaciones por dos noches, una en el castillo y otra más en una vivienda privada que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia. El domingo volverían a París, y su vuelo de regreso estaba programado para el lunes a media mañana, así que Gustav se resignó a que hasta entonces tendría que esforzarse por no hundirse en la melancolía.

—Wow, ¿primera clase? —Exclamó Georg cuando la azafata les dio preferencia por sus boletos y los guió hasta sus asientos antes que al resto de los pasajeros—. Me hace sentir de veinticuatro quilates.

Guardando su equipaje en los compartimentos superiores, no tardaron en pasar a sentarse en las mullidas butacas y a abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad.

—¿Los señores desean algo para beber mientras esperamos a despegar? —Preguntó solícita otra azafata diferente y sonriente como si amara su trabajo más que al aire que respiraba. Artificial a morir, pero también reconfortante.

—No, todo bien por el momento —denegó Gustav.

—Si mal no recuerdo, podemos pedir champagne —dijo Georg, pero el baterista lo ignoró—. ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a poner así cada vez que pienses en Bianca? Porque francamente…

—No estoy pen-…

—Ahórratelo, ¿sí? Se te mojan los ojos cada vez que su nombre cruza tu mente, es un reflejo. Y está bien —levantó las manos en acto de rendición—. Es normal. Después de dos años juntos cualquiera se lo tomaría igual de mal que tú con un rompimiento tan abrupto.

—Nos estamos dando un tiempo —masculló Gustav, que con cada repetición sentía que se erosionaba hasta volverlo inválido. Un par de veces más y no quedarían ni las cenizas de su esperanza porque eso fuera cierto.

—Ok, tú mandas —dijo Georg, abriendo una de las revistas de vuelo que tenían acomodadas en un resquicio del asiento delantero al suyo y se dedicó a leer un reportaje de la pesca de salmón en Dinamarca por los siguientes diez minutos hasta que Gustav ya no pudo más.

—Está bien —resopló—, estoy negándome a la realidad, ¿no es así?

—Un poco —respondió Georg, cambiando de página y sin dignarse a dedicarle una mirada—, pero estás en tu derecho. Tampoco intentaré forzarte a algo que no quieras, excepto este viaje, por supuesto, que en primer lugar fue tu idea, y que habría sido una total chifladura no aprovechar lo que ya tenías disponible.

—Pudiste haber invitado a alguien más en lugar de arrastrarme a esto. No me habría importado cederte mi lugar. ¿Cómo se llama esa última chica con la que sales? Se me escapa el nombre, mmm… ¿Meredith?

—Salía —clarificó Georg, cerrando de golpe la revista—, y se llamaba Maurice.

—Oh, perdón.

—No hay de qué. Fue mutuo, y no llegamos ni a la marca de los dos meses, así que sería apresurado si de la nada cambio nuestra visita para coger de los viernes por un vuelo a Paris con todo pagado. Habría sido un compromiso más serio de los que éramos nosotros dos como unidad.

—Pues vaya…

«Así que Maurice…», pensó Gustav, quien en materia de parejas para Georg, siempre iba atrasado como por tres personas. Y no era que el bajista fuera de esos que usaba y desechaba novios y novias con la facilidad de quien utiliza un pañuelo y lo tira a la basura una vez que terminó de encontrarle utilidad, porque a Gustav le constaba que su amigo se entregaba del todo a que sus relaciones funcionaran, pero a veces el amor no era tan fácil (más bien lo opuesto), y para prueba estaba que en los últimos tres años Georg hubiera cambiado de estatus amoroso como quien lo hace de calcetines.

En los altavoces de pronto el capitán anunció que estaban por despegar, y las azafatas se apresuraron a llevar a cabo las indicaciones de seguridad en las que pedían amablemente colocarse de manera correcta los cinturones de seguridad y no ponerse en pie hasta que se les indicara en las luces encima de sus asientos. Gustav se distrajo de la interminable lista de peticiones que incluían no fumar dentro de la cabina, obedecer a las aeromozas, y evitar las visitas a los sanitarios entre dos personas, prueba irrefutable que más de alguna pareja había intentado tener sexo ahí.

—Qué sucio —se inclinó Georg sobre Gustav—, aunque no soy quién para recriminar. Una vez me escabullí con una chica en el autobús de la gira y conseguí una mamada en la litera de Tom.

—¡¿En la de Tom?!

—Ajá —asintió Georg con una sonrisa traviesa—. Aunque no fue tan genial como quisiera presumir que fue… De los nervios apenas si logré correrme, y por desgracia mi cita lo escupió todo en la almohada de Tom, así que tuve que tomar una decisión rápida y la tiré por la ventana rezando por no volver a verla.

—¡Recuerdo eso! —Exclamó Gustav como si apenas hubiera ocurrido ayer—. Después Saki la devolvió al autobús y Tom acusó a Bill de atacarlo porque más temprano habían peleado por… Ach, demonios, no estoy seguro de qué, pero sí que estaban furioso y que esa almohada desencadenó la tercera guerra mundial entre ellos.

—Más bien como la vigésima tercera —dijo Georg—, así que por eso ni me sentí culpable. Ese par peleaba como matrimonio viejo que no se divorció cuando debían por el miedo al qué dirán.

Entre conversar de los viejos tiempos y traer a colación historias graciosas estelarizadas por los Kaulitz, el despegue se les fue sin grandes contratiempos, igual que las siguientes tres horas que aderezaron con dos latas de refresco y una bolsa de cacahuates compartida, cortesía de la aerolínea.

A las once en punto Georg comenzó a dar muestras de cansancio, y Gustav casi se vio tentado en pedirle que se desvelara con él, pero lo consideró injusto porque Georg había estado en pie desde temprano, y por lo que sabía, había ido a correr cinco kilómetros antes de sacarlo de su pozo de autocompasión, así que se cuidó bien de demostrar que soportar las siguientes horas de vuelo sin su compañía le iban a resultar aburridas en extremo, y que antes prefería que le platicara de su más reciente visita al podólogo que la soledad.

—¿No has traído un libro? Antes siempre salías con uno a donde quiera —comentó Georg entre bostezos y acomodándose la manta que la azafata le había proporcionado para cubrirse las piernas.

—Lo olvidé. Es más, creo que también olvidé mis gafas de sol, así que estoy jodido. Será una suerte si no dejé nada más en casa.

—¿Y si ves una película? —Sugirió el bajista, pero Gustav denegó.

—No tengo la concentración necesaria para ver una película, y no le prestaría atención. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Tú duerme, y mientras tanto yo… uhm, aprovecharé para, erm…

—¿Mirar el paisaje? —Se burló Georg, señalando las lejanas luces que de vez en cuando aparecían en su campo de visión y que con probabilidad eran pequeños poblados. Salvo por ellas, el panorama que se vislumbraba a través de la ventanilla era nulo—. Olvídalo. Te acompañaré.

—Georg…

—No se diga más. Haremos una ronda de preguntas y respuesta que más te vale que valga la pena porque estoy sacrificando mis preciadas horas de sueño por ti, así que elige quién empieza primero y hazlo bien.

Fiel a su labor de amigo en las buenas y en las malas, Georg se mantuvo despierto tanto como le fue posible, y con Gustav se enfrascó en un juego que acabó con los dos confesando sucios secretos de los que hasta la fecha ninguno tenía noción del otro. En el caso de Georg, una visita a un sauna en el que había mantenido un trío con dos hombres mayores que él por al menos veinte años, hombres de negocios y de seguro casados y con hijos si es que se podía fiar de sus anillos de matrimonio en el dedo anular; y tratándose de Gustav, montárselo con Bianca estacionados a las afueras de su departamento.

—Joder, Gus —le codeó Georg—, no conocía esa faceta exhibicionista de ti.

—No mía, de Bianca. A mí apenas se me podía parar por los nervios —confesó Gustav entre susurros por la risa, y porque el resto de los pasajeros dormían, y los que no, ya los habían mandado callar un par de veces por escandalosos y obscenos.

A tiempo para impedir que llegaran a lo más oscuro de su repertorio, el capitán de su vuelo anunció que la hora local eran las 2:20 de la mañana, y que estaban a minutos de empezar con el descenso, así que les pedía se abrocharan los cinturones, enderezaran los asientos y retiraran de sus mesitas todo alimento o bebida.

—Y pensar que hace catorce horas estaba en cama y lamentándome por mi existencia… —Murmuró Gustav, y Georg le chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Qué?

—Ese era el viejo Gustav. Ahora eres el nuevo Gustav, y tu versión mejorada va a disfrutar del mejor fin de semana de su vida en París.

—Técnicamente es jueves, no fin de semana.

—Minucias sin importancia —desdeñó Georg el recordatorio de Gustav con un quiebre de su muñeca—. Olvida a Bianca, porque este viaje promete ser épico. De eso me encargo yo, así que ponte en mis manos y disfruta.

—Eso dijiste la última vez que estuvimos a punto de acabar en la comisaria por disturbios al orden público. Y si mal no recuerdo, pagamos buenas tres cifras en euros para que retiraran los cargos en nuestra contra.

—Tsk, Gus, que me cortas el rollo, carajo —rezongó Georg, y luego soltó un chillido de colegiala asustada cuando el avión se inclinó al frente y el ángulo se hizo pronunciado.

Gustav se ahorró las burlas, porque Georg en verdad temía volar, pero por orgullo masculino lo matizaba bajo la excusa de que tenía delicados los oídos y que las variaciones de presión le alteraban. Fuera una u otra razón, Gustav lo dejó en paz mientras duró el descenso, y una vez en la pista, fueron los primeros en recoger su equipaje y montarse en el autobús que pasó por ellos para llevarlos a la terminal.

El resto fue formalismo. Recoger su equipaje de la banda correspondiente, pasar por aduana, declarar que no traían consigo nada ilegal y que venían por motivos de vacaciones. Sellos aquí y allá en sus pasaportes, y por último salir en búsqueda de un taxi que estuviera libre para llevarlos a su hotel. Con tal suerte que apenas Georg alzó el brazo, un flamante taxi blanco se estacionó frente a los dos.

—¿París? —Preguntó Gustav en su mejor tono gangoso para no delatarse como un paleto que jamás hubiera puesto un pie fuera de Alemania.

—París, _oui_ —confirmó su taxista, bajando y abriendo el maletero. Ayudó a Gustav y a Georg con sus maletas, y de paso les abrió las portezuelas para que abordaran en ese orden.

Los veinticinco kilómetros que recorrieron por la autopista a buena velocidad se les fueron en nada, pero como comprobó Gustav al cabo de cinco minutos de silencio a excepción de la radio en una estación de _oldies_ , Georg no estaba para esfuerzos extras, y había caído rendido con la cabeza laxa sobre su hombro y roncaba ligeramente.

Con mucho esfuerzo de su parte, Gustav se explicó tanto como su francés de escuela se lo permitió con respecto a su destino, pero hizo falta mostrarle al taxista la dirección para que éste asintiera y los dejara frente al hotel en el que tenían reservado.

Gustav pagó la cuenta con un billete de cien euros y se negó a recibir el cambio, por lo que el taxista muy agradecido les llevó las maletas hasta el lobby y se despidió con un colorido mensaje en francés que Georg tradujo a medias como ‘buena estancia, pero con más sustancia’ o algo así, según le explicó a Gustav.

—Buenas noches, o mañanas, no sé —saludó Gustav a la chica encargada de recepción, y ella no dudó en hablarle en alemán con impecable acento neutro.

—Bienvenidos al Splendid. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Tengo una reservación aquí. A nombre de Gustav Schäfer y compañía.

—Por supuesto que sí —corroboró la chica en su base de datos—. ¿Me permiten sus identificaciones?

Gustav se encargó de las cuestiones prácticas, mientras que Georg se limitó a apoyar el brazo en el mostrador, y en la palma de la mano su mentón. Por el estado en que apenas se mantenía de pie y cabeceaba cada dos por tres, Gustav dedujo que estaba a escasos cinco minutos de desplomarse de agotamiento y no volver a despertar en al menos unas horas más.

—Nuestro botones lo escoltara a su piso —se despidió la recepcionista—. Esperamos que su estancia en el Splendid sea de su agrado. Qué descansen.

—Gracias —recogió Gustav del mostrador las dos tarjetas magnéticas y sus documentos, y arrastrando a Georg consigo, siguió el botones que ya cargaba con sus maletas en un pequeño carrito en dirección a las compuertas del ascensor. Mientras que el chico se fue por un elevador de carga, Gustav y Georg se montaron en el que era exclusivo de los huéspedes, y el viaje hasta el séptimo piso donde se encontraba su suite transcurrió sin nada digno de contar, excepto que Georg iba murmurando lo mucho que deseaba lanzarse de cara a la cama y no despertar en buenas ocho horas mínimo.

La suite resultó ser lo que Gustav había esperado compartir con Bianca, y una pequeña herida en su corazón volvió a sangrar cuando el rostro de su exnovia volvió de lo más recóndito de su memoria para atormentarlo. Con gran entereza se repuso lo antes posible, y en cuestión de minutos ya había despachado al botones con una propina, y él y Georg se alistaban para descansar.

—La cama es grande, así que… —Gustav carraspeó—. ¿Qué sentido tiene que te vayas al sofá? A menos que quieras sufrir de dolor de espalda.

—Si no hay problema por tu parte, yo encantado —masculló Georg, desnudándose hasta quedar en calzoncillos y perderse en dirección al baño con su cepillo ya dentro de la boca.

Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, con aliento fresco y los pantalones de su pijama colgando por lo bajo del vientre marcado que el ejercicio constante le había dejado como premio por su constancia y dedicación. Gustav le imitó, y antes de la marca de los diez minutos ya estaban los dos bajo las mantas y contemplando las siluetas del cuarto, iluminadas por la perenne colección de bombillas de la capital francesa. Una clara muestra de por qué la llamaban _La Ville Lumière_ , o La ciudad de la luz en términos que ellos entendieran.

—¿Esa es la torre Eiffel? —Preguntó Georg, más dormido que despierto, pero a pesar de todo atento de su alrededor.

—Sí —suspiró Gustav—. Planeaba que fuera romántico, pero… ya ves.

—Es romántico, no te preocupes —murmuró Georg, volteándose hasta quedar de costado hacia él y cerrando los ojos—. Duerme bien, Gus.

—Igual, Georg —respondió éste, pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto porque el bajista ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo y se había entregado a ellos como lo hacía siempre: De golpe y sin medir consecuencias.

Resignado a que ya era tarde para arrepentirse, Gustav se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, y en minutos, el sueño también se apoderó de él.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.

**3.-** **Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein.**

 

Contra todo pronóstico racional, Georg fue el primero en despertar a eso de las nueve en punto, cortesía de la alarma de su reloj, y consciente de que frente a ellos se vislumbraba un día libre de compromisos como jamás antes había ocurrido en la capital parisina, no se demoró en chinchar a Gustav para que abriera los ojos y se pusiera en pie.

—Ugh…

— _Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein_ —le canto al oído una vieja canción de Nana Mouskouri que ya había olvidado pero que acudió a la punta de su lengua porque parecía la apropiada para la situación.

—¿Qué horas son?

—Las nueve con tres minutos y… doce, trece, catorce segundos. Ya fui al baño a echar un pis y a lavarme los dientes y la cara, así que está libre para que hagas lo mismo y te prepares para salir a más tardar en una hora. No debemos permitirnos empezar tarde.

—Ugh… —Volvió a rezongar el baterista—. Todavía tengo sueño. Mejor déjame en paz.

—¿Y crees que yo no? Pero quedarnos más tiempo en la cama sería un desperdicio total al tiempo que pasaremos aquí. El día está precioso y la vista es… —Georg inhaló con ganas—. Espectacular. La torre Eiffel se ve preciosa esta mañana con el cielo despejado y sin apenas nubes.

—Lo sé, era mi plan desde un inicio. Aunque esperaba escuchar eso de Bianca y no de ti.

—Ya, y seguro también esperabas una mamada de buenos días por tu acto romántico, pero no va a ocurrir, Schäfer, así que levanta el culo o te daré una repetición de ayer con el agua helada.

—Vale, vale… No hay que ponernos violentos, caray.

Apartando las mantas a un lado, Gustav bajó las piernas por el costado de la cama y se talló los ojos para deshacerse de los últimos rastros del sueño en el que había estado inmerso antes. Algo relacionado con Bill como la sirenita del cuento de Andersen, Tom como su príncipe azul, y Bushido como la bruja mala del cuento, todo en una versión de lo más libre. Y él y Georg estaban también en el sueño, aunque no en formas que pudiera recordar con claridad una vez despierto. En suma, un disparate en toda regla.

—En fin… —Masculló para sí, enfilando en dirección al baño y ocupándose de hacer sus necesidades y lavarse los dientes mientras tomaba una ducha caliente que lo terminara de poner en forma.

Para cuando salió, Georg estaba terminando con su rutina matutina de abdominales, sentadillas y lagartijas, y a causa del día de verano, su piel estaba cubierta por una levísima capa de sudor que le sentaba de mil maravillas con su sonrosada tez.

—Espero no te importe que cancelara nuestro desayuno incluido con la suite —dijo el bajista, recogiendo de su maleta una toalla y acomodando un cambio de ropa para ponerse después—. Según tengo entendido, a dos calles de distancia hay uno de esos cafés tradicionales con terraza en donde podemos pedir una orden de croissants recién salidos del horno. Sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo ya que viajamos tantos kilómetros.

—Mataría por comer algo más sustancioso que un simple pan caliente.

—No seas idiota —dijo Georg—, por supuesto que venden más platillos. Para mí será algo dulce, y según la guía del turista, no estaría mal un poco de nata como acompañante.

—Dame huevos con salchicha y seré feliz —reveló Gustav su faceta campechana y Georg lo dejó estar, si acaso porque su carácter no era el mejor en ayunas y con sueño atrasado.

Georg no perdió tiempo en ducharse y estar listo en tiempo récord. Para entonces Gustav ya había mandado la ropa del día anterior suya y del bajista a la lavandería, y confirmado por teléfono que su itinerario seguía tal como lo había planificado cuando su compañía era Bianca.

—Bajemos a ese café que dices —indicó Gustav la puerta abierta, y los dos salieron con rumbo a las escaleras porque deseaban moverse un poco en lugar de sólo ir en elevador de arriba a abajo.

En el lobby les abrió la puerta un botones diferente al de la noche anterior, y su primer paso en la calle se vio acompañado del calor del verano y un cielo pristino con la ocasional nube en la lejanía.

—Me encanta —murmuró Georg, colocándose las gafas oscuras y avanzando con seguridad en dirección a la derecha—. Me hace sentir francés a la médula aunque sólo me sepa palabrotas.

Gustav le siguió a la zaga, y la distancia entre el hotel y el café que había mencionado Georg les pareció a ambos más larga de lo que estaban acostumbrados a caminar sin un guardaespaldas que vigilara por ellos a todos los demás peatones.

—Nadie nos mira —comentó Gustav—, y para variar es agradable.

—Shhh, ni una palabra de la banda o los nombres de aquel par de mequetrefes que ya sabes. Hoy no me apetece firmar ni un solo autógrafo o posar para fotos. Si es necesario, finge que eres australiano y listo.

—Mi inglés no es tan bueno.

—Entonces ruso. Habla en ruso, suelta un par de términos como _vodka, balalaika y matroska_ , y confunde al enemigo.

—Idiota… —Le empujó Gustav y Georg le respondió el juego por igual.

Una vez en el caé, pidieron una mesa en la terraza de la planta alta, y la mesera que los atendió se apresuró a llevarles la carta, recomendando de paso las especialidades del chef. Georg, más dado a desayunar dulce como un niño, se encargó para sí una orden doble de crepas con mantequilla extra y rebanadas de fresas con crema crema encima, mientras que Gustav, fiel a sus costumbres bávaras, se pidió un omelette de huevo con jamón y queso. Para ambos, cafés, aunque en el caso de Georg, éste se aventuró por algo llamado noisette, que como le explicó la chica que los atendió, incluía una pizca de leche.

Desayunaron en aparente calma, salvo que Gustav de repente agachó la cabeza y masculló que extrañaba a Bianca y lo mucho que le pesaba no estar ahí con ella.

—Gus, vamos… Es ella la que se lo pierde —dijo Georg, pasando rápido un bocado con un sorbo de café—. Al menos si vas a estar así durante todo el viaje, avisa para mantenerte a distancia prudente y no dejar que me contagies de tu tristeza.

—Nah… Fue un lapsus momentáneo de melancolía. Ya se me pasará —masculló el baterista, bebiendo a su vez un trago del jugo de naranja que acompañaba a su desayuno—. Es que tenía tantos planes para los dos, y ahora que los hago contigo… no puedo evitar imaginarla en tu lugar.

—Pues gracias, me haces sentir apreciado, qué encanto el tuyo, colega —ironizó Georg, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta—. Es un placer servirte de reemplazo a tu conveniencia.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿ok? Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo, porque de otra manera seguiría en cama y con llagas de tanto estar acostado. Pero… —Suspiró—. Extraño a Bianca, y supongo que así será por un tiempo. Largo o corto, ni idea, pero no será antes de que volvamos a Alemania.

—Lo que necesitas es salir, disfrutar de lo que la noche parisina tiene para ofrecernos y olvidarte de Bianca de la única manera que conozco.

—¿Uh?

—Un clavo saca a otro clavo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Georg puso los ojos en blanco. —Cógete a una linda chica francesa y saca a Bianca de tu sistema. Al menos a mí siempre me funciona después de cada ruptura.

—Ya, pero tú eres tú, un hombrezuelo de marca-…

—¡Hey!

Gustav rió. —Y yo soy yo. O lo que viene a ser lo mismo: Sentiría que le soy infiel, así que paso.

—Han roto, Gus. No es infidelidad, sino una cana al aire que no tendrá repercusiones a menos que olvides el condón y en nueve meses me dés la noticia de que voy a ser tío.

—Aunque parezca lo contrario, en verdad estamos dándonos un tiempo. Es lo que decía el mensaje que Bianca me envió, y si después resulta que ha sido una crisis momentánea y ella se entera que me fui de putas contigo… me va a cortar los testículos de cuajo. Y de paso también a ti por ser el de la idea y también el demonio que me susurró al oído que nos saldríamos con la nuestra.

—Tsk, vale. Por amor a las joyas de la familia Listing y a que soy el único heredero de tan ilustre apellido, no insistiré más —dijo Georg con total solemnidad antes de romper con una sonrisa enorme que le alcanzó de oreja a oreja—. Entonces… ¿Qué propones en lugar de salir y conocer los bares locales?

—Mira nada más a quién le preguntas, al del corazón roto —dijo éste—. Lo dejaré a tu elección. Me da lo mismo mientras no sea un museo. Por mucho que el Louvre tenga un mundo por ofrecerme, no estoy de ánimo para recorrerlo en este viaje.

—Investigaré nuestras opciones, y mientras tanto, pues… —Georg consultó la hora en su reloj de pulso—. Si no me falla la memoria, lo mejor será apresurarnos si queremos llegar puntuales a nuestra cita en el spa. No sé qué tanto planean hacernos, pero considero que cinco horas de masajes, terapias con flores de Bach y mascarillas de lodo verde son una exageración.

—No olvides el sauna del final —dijo Gustav, y luego de una pequeña pausa desvió la mirada con las mejillas en rojo vivo al recordar la historia que su amigo le había contado de madrugada durante el vuelo.

Si Georg se dio por enterado de la repentina turbación del baterista, no dio muestras de arrepentimiento por haberlo espantado con sus escabrosas aventuras.

—Me encantan los saunas —dijo con desfachatez—, excelentes lugares para conocer gente nueva.

—¡Georg, Dios santo!

—Está bien —cedió éste—. Mantendré esta visita al sauna categoría PG-13. Cero sexo o violencia, apenas un par de palabrotas, nada muy obsceno, pero —levantó el dedo índice como advertencia—, yo no llevo toalla. Y no quiero escuchar quejas cuando el grande y magnífico Engeorgio salga a la luz en todo su esplendor.

—Como si no lo hubiera visto antes… —Murmuró Gustav displicente, puesto que en los autobuses de las varias giras que habían hecho a lo largo de los años se llegaron a conocer cada rincón de la anatomía de los otros, y al cuerno el pudor cuando se sabía de memoria la localización exacta de cada lunar y peca en las áreas privadas de su compañero de banda.

Cerrando su estancia en la terraza con una natilla que compartieron entre los dos para probar, su siguiente parada fue salir a la calle y pedir un taxi que los llevara al exclusivo spa donde pasarían el resto de su tarde disfrutando de un paquete para parejas del que Gustav no recordaba los detalles exactos por los que había pagado meses atrás cuando hizo las reservaciones, porque de haberlo hecho con tiempo, se habría retractado a tiempo de invitar a Georg…

Pero por supuesto, al universo le gustaba jugar pesado, y así se iba a manifestar.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por si tenían curiosidad, la canción que le canta Georg a Gustav y que le da título al capítulo es ésta: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOvibLXJxQ8


	4. 4.- En el spa.

**4.- En el spa.**

 

Georg lo definió mejor de lo que Gustav podría haberlo hecho cuando afirmó que el masaje recibido apenas llegar al spa había sido como un ciclo rudo en una lavadora industial  Ese que se utiliza para ropa de trabajo que está en extremo sucia, sudada, manchada de césped, grasa de motor, sangre y chocolate, porque sólo así se justificaba la fuerza bruta con la que se les había estrujado cada nudo en la espalda y cada golpe recibido bajo el pretexto de que era terapéutico y bueno para la tensión.

—Ough… ¿Y me dice que por esto pagué tres mil euros? Ay… —Resopló Gustav mientras su masajista le trabajaba las pantorrillas y lo hacía pedir clemencia como un campeón de lucha libre a un alfeñique.

—Primer masaje, después otro —le respondió el empleado en un tosco alemán, por lo que Gustav no insistió en más charla y resisitió estoico los quince minutos que duró su sesión de tortura.

Para su muy grata sorpresa, una vez que se incorporó del potro del suplicio en el que lo habían sometido, su espalda crujió fuerte en una serie de chasquidos ascendentes, y fue como si cada vértebra volviera al sitio al que estaba destinada a estar desde siempre. Gustav no recordaba haber sentido malestar alguno antes de ese instante, pero después del masaje, era como si hubiera vivido una vida con la joroba de Cuasimodo y de pronto pudiera caminar erguido otra vez.

—Maravilloso. Oh Dios, qué rico —gimió de placer estirando los brazos al techo y saboreando la manera singular en que su cuerpo se iba adaptando al nuevo arreglo.

—Gracias, hasta luego —se despidió el masajista en su limitado vocabulario, y Gustav se bajó de la superficie acolchada en la que estaba e hizo estiramientos que le parecieron increíbles en su actual estado. Era como si por arte de magia le hubieran regalado centímetros extras, pues pasó de tocarse los pies con la punta de los dedos sin flexionar las rodillas a casi colocar las palmas en el suelo sin esfuerzo alguno.

En esas estaba cuando Georg entró al cuarto donde él se encontraba y se acercó con una mano apoyada en la cadera y el pie de ese lado cojeando.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mi masajista intentó matarme —se quejó el bajista—. Un poco más y hacía origami con mi pobre cuerpo. Tuve que pedirle que se detuviera, pero hablaba tan poco alemán que creo que no me entendió, o si lo hizo se desquitó torturándome más de lo debido porque confundió mis súplicas de menos por más.

—Yyo que me siento de maravilla.

—Mmm, sólo cruzo los dedos porque lo siguiente sea mejor o renuncio.

— _Monsieur_ Schäfer, _Monsieur_ Listing, acompáñenme por favor —les interrumpió la recepcionista que los había guiado antes, y Gustav y Georg la obedecieron.

El spa en el que se encontraban se componía de una extraña mezcla de técnicas y tratamientos que igual provenían de Europa que de Sudamérica o de África, lo mismo que la estructura física, la decoración y la nacionalidad de los especialistas en salud que los atendían.

Georg había revisado por ambos su itinerario para las horas que pasarían en el spa y las sesiones por las que Gustav había pagado en un paquete que aseguraba ‘revitalizar al paciente y proveer de energía y sensualidad’, a lo que el bajista rápido se había alterado porque en sus palabras “él no era ningún paciente, enfermo no estaba”, y al menos estaba más enterado que Gustav de lo que estaba por ocurrirles.

—Lo que sigue no te va a gustar —predijo Georg, no con malicia, aunque sí con una sonrisa traviesa en labios que le hizo rememorar a Gustav una ocasión años atrás cuando David Jost los llevó a su revisión médica anual y todos sin excepción tuvieron que pasar por la prueba de la próstata. Georg había sido el primero, y un error por parte del equipo médico, ya que no estaban dentro del rango de edad para la que se practicaba, pero como el bajista no quería ser el único que sufriera la vergüenza de abrirse de piernas y dejarse hurgar en el recto, se calló y no habló al respecto hasta que los demás pasaron por carne propia lo mismo que él. Hasta la fecha, y porque su culo no había vuelto a ser el de antes, Gustav desconfió de Georg y su expresión de sabelotodo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú pagaste por ello, así que adivínalo —dijo Georg.

Gustav no tuvo tiempo de indagar más porque la recepcionista los llevó a su siguiente destinación y la sala en la que se encontraban no difería gran cosa de la anterior. A excepción quizá de la no tan minúscula particularidad de que las camillas en las que suponía iban a acostarse, contaban con estribos metálicos a la altura de las piernas.

—¿Uhhh? ¿Y eso para qué es?

—Los especialistas estarán con ustedes en unos minutos. Espero disfruten de la experiencia que están por recibir en nuestras instalaciones.

—¿Deberíamos? —Hesitó Gustav quien ya no sabía si eso era un sí o no, pero en eso aparecieron dos mujeres de mediana edad, vestidas con el mismo uniforme que el resto de los empleados del spa, y por señas les indicaron que se despojaran de sus batas y se colocaran en posición.

—Prepárate —le previno Georg, bajándose las mangas de la bata hasta que la prenda quedó en un bulto a sus pies. Por debajo iba desnudo, y Gustav lo imitó sin tapujo alguno porque la desnudez (la propia tanto como la ajena) no le perturbaba en lo más mínimo dentro de un ambiente tan profesional como ése.

—De espaldas, piernas aquí —indicaron las empleadas, y Gustav luchó por mantener el pudor a raya cuando sus partes privadas quedaron exhibidas para cualquiera en la habitación.

—¿Qué carajos…?

—¿Sabes lo que es la depilación brasileña? —Rió Georg, y Gustav casi se bajó de la camilla rodando y enredado en sus propias articulaciones cuando la definición de ese término apareció en su cerebro—. Porque después seguirá un enema de un litro con té verde y hierbas depurativas, así que… prepárate. Esto promete ser inolvidable, colega.

—Ay, mierda… —Masculló Gustav, pero entonces la chica que se iba a encargar de él se paró entre sus piernas, y sin advertencia de nada, le embadurno con cera el vello púbico que iba de la base del pene al ombligo y le pegó una tira larga de papel.

«¿Pero qué clase de paquete para parejas reservé y pagué? Esto no venía en las especificaciones que leí… ¿O sí?», se preguntó Gustav poseído por el terror de perder más que la dignidad, y ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que formó en su cabeza antes de que el dolor de la depilación le nublara la mente. La chica tiró del papel, y el alarido yodelei de Gustav se escuchó por todas las instalaciones.

—¡La puta que la… AYYY! —Gritó con tal rabia que su pierna derecha actuó por cuenta propia y por poco evitó golpear a la chica en el rostro, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

Las siguientes tiras no fueron mejores, y la depilación culminó con humillación cuando la esteticista le pidió ponerse en cuatro patas y abrir las piernas lo más posible para así depilarle el culo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Gustav cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, pero en ningún momento la risita mal disimulada de Georg desapareció de su campo auditivo. De vez en cuando Gustav volteaba a ver a su amigo, pero Georg no la estaba pasando ni una décima parte de mal que él, y al contrario, lo resistía estoico y relajado con ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. Claro que de vez en cuando soltaba algún siseo o murmuraba una palabrota, pero nada serio, y por lo que Gustav podía juzgar desde su posición, Georg se divertía con el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Joder, ¿es que eres de piedra?

—Nah, se llama acostumbrarse. Después de la tercera vez que lo haces, es casi… placentero.

La mandíbula de Gustav se desencajó de su sitio. —¡¿Lo habías hecho antes?!

Georg le dedicó una ceja arqueada. —¿Y tú qué crees?

—No sé por qué me sorprendo todavía contigo. Ya debería estar acostumbrado.

La depilación terminó con una leve untada de loción con base alcoholizada para cerrar los poros, y en ese momento hasta Georg chilló por el ardor, pero la sensación pasó pronto y la segunda fase de su día en el spa se pudo considerar victoriosa y sin saldos letales.

—A estas alturas, si me dices que quieres volver al hotel, aceptaré sin quejas —dijo Gustav, volviéndose a colocar la bata afelpada en blanco y con el logo del spa entre los omóplatos.

Caminando con las piernas un poco más abiertas de lo normal hacia la siguiente estación donde se les iba a atender, Georg lo desdeñó con un gesto de su mano.

—¿Y perderme la mascarilla de excremento de ruiseñor y las inyecciones gratis de botox?

El ceño de Gustav se frunció lo indecible hasta que Georg se rió de él y le confirmó que era una broma.

—Pf, como si el botox fuera gratis. Pero te advierto, lo de la caca de ruiseñor es cierto.

—¿Me van a poner mierda de pájaro en la cara? Olvídalo. Paso. Ya me voy. Mandaré un automóvil para que por ti cuando termines. ¿Dónde carajos están mis pantalones?

—Gus, Gus, Gus… —Le retuvo Georg por el brazo y se lo adosó al suyo por medio de un agarre que no permitía libertad alguna, y mucho menos escape—. Te han depilado el ano, ¿y estás sufriendo pánico por un poco de popó en la zona T? Vamos… Es un tratamiento por el que Victoria Beckham pagaría sus buenos dólares. ¡Y ella es una gurú de esta clase de recetas únicas y especiales! No harás una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ¿verdad que no? Porque nos pondrás en vergüenza a los dos.

—Sigue siendo mierda en la cara —puso Gustav los ojos en blanco, y con todo, de mala gana siguiendo a Georg a la sala que se les había indicado.

Resultó que como procedimiento la mascarilla de heces de ruiseñor asiático fue de lo más inofensivo en su repertorio. No olía, su consistencia pastosa podía pasarse por alto con el poder de la sugestión («no es caca de pájaro, es… aguacate, sí, es aguacate maduro con limón, ¡un guacamole, joder!, pero no me lo den a probar en una tostada, oh no, eso no», se terapeó Gustav con los ojos cerrados), y el suave masaje circular con el que se les aplicó fue agradable, así que hasta el momento, era lo que menos daño les había hecho, que considerando que antes se les había molido con un masaje karateka y les habían arrancado el vello púbico a la fuerza, era mucho decir... Del enema ni hablar, que Gustav se había negado en redondo a pasar por esa experiencia humillante, y terminante le prohibió a Georg lo mismo, así que éste aceptó sólo para no reventarle la vena en la frente que ya le palpitaba con cada segundo que pasaban ahí.

Al final, una vez que les limpiaron el excremento con una toalla húmeda hasta el último rastro, a Gustav no le quedó de otra más que admitir que en efecto, su área problemática en la nariz y la frente se había mejorado considerablemente, y así se lo hizo saber a Georg mientras los dos se observaban los poros de la nariz y mentón en un espejo con aumento de 5x.

—Lo admito, esto no fue tan mala idea —murmuró Gustav, atesorando la tersura de su mejilla como si se tratara de la piel de un bebé—. No había estado así de suave desde que era un crío.

—Concuerdo contigo —asintió Georg, feliz por la luminosidad que le cubría y le quitaba un par de años de encima—. ¿Quieres saber que sigue?

—Uhmmm… —Dudó Gustav—. ¿En _verdad_ quiero saber?

—Sauna…

—No será tan malo si te comportas y estamos sólo tú y yo.

—… alternado con baños de agua helada.

—Ay…

—Y golpes con ramas de abedul como en Finlandia.

Gustav dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones a través de los dientes. —Mil y un veces… joderrr. Es que esta puta tortura no se acabará jamás o qué…

Georg le amonestó con ruiditos desdeñosos. —Velo por el lado positivo: Si igual traías a Bianca, seguro que cortaba contigo desde la depilación, y en cambio, mira qué tan lejos has llegado con un gran amigo como yo. Ni los gemelos podrán presumir jamás que te compartiste con ellos semejante experiencia.

—Olvídalo —le previno Gustav—, no es nada de qué presumir. Así que ni una palabra de lo que pasó en este spa a nadie o me desquitaré.

Tsk, Gus…

—¡Júralo!

—¿Vas en serio?

—Júralo o haré que te pongan ese enema a la fuerza y se lo contaré a todos.

—Ok, ok, tú ganas. Lo juro. —Georg se llevó la mano a la boca e hizo ademán de coserse los labios y tirar una imaginaria llave del candado moral al que se había sometido—. Moriré con este secreto.

—Muy bien.

—Nuestro sucio secretito, de los dos, ¿eh? —Le chinchó el bajista, y Gustav por poco se ahogó con su propia saliva por presenciar ese Georg impúdico que lo trataba más como se comportaba con sus novios en el periodo de conquista que a como lo hacía cuando eran ellos dos, amigos de siempre.

—Compórtate o cumpliré mi amenaza.

—Bah, aguafiestas —dijo Georg, pero para entonces ya habían llegado a la siguiente estación, que como ambos habían olvidado, tenía como paso previo al sauna una inmersión en un baño de lodo arcilloso que prometía exfoliar y rejuvenecerles la piel.

—Ya, parece que aquí la palabra del año es ‘rejuvenecer’, porque según entiendo, aquí hasta soltar gases cuenta como rejuvenecimiento —comentó Gustav recostado dentro de la tina de fango verdoso y enlodado por todos lados, cabello incluido, excepto por el contorno de los ojos, pero daba igual porque su vista se había reducido a nada gracias a dos rodajas de pepino que le habían colocado ahí bajo el pretexto de reducir inflamaciones y ojeras de las que él no había sido consciente antes en su vida hasta ese punto—. Nunca me había sentido tan consciente de mi edad y mis arrugas como hoy. Ahora entiendo esa obsesión por la juventud eterna. Te la taladran en la cabeza y de ahí ni quién te la quite. Es todo un negocio redondo donde te acomplejan y luego te venden los productos a precio del rescate de un rey.

—No seas tan neurótico —le amonestó Georg desde la tina adyacente y gozando de la tibieza del lodo como princesa en ciernes —. Es un puñetero tratamiento de belleza, que ridículo y todo, pero nos dará de qué reírnos en un par de años. O siendo optimistas, en cuanto salgamos de aquí y nos demos cuenta de todo lo que nos han hecho por dinero. Piénsalo: Hemos pagado para que nos arranquen los vellos del culo y nos embardurnen de caca de ruiseñor. Eso debe contar para algo, aunque ahora no sepamos el qué.

A pesar de sus protestas, Gustav se divirtió formando pequeñas olas de fango y jugando a tocarse la costra cada vez más endurecida en torno a las áreas que permanecían expuestas al aire. Al cabo de media hora, las esteticistas que los atendían les ayudaron a salir y los lavaron usando unas regaderas manuales a presión que producían cosquillas y otras reacciones por demás fuera de lugar.

—Uhm —se giró Gustav para encubrir la erección que se le iba formando entre las piernas, y que a juzgar por la turbación de Georg a bajar la cabeza, era similar a la de su amigo.

El siguiente paso fue el sauna, y al menos por tratarse de un jueves laboral, el cuarto estaba vacío a excepción de ellos dos.

—Sigo pensando en eso que me contaste en el avión. Con los dos hombres casados…

—Una experiencia de diez —le guiñó el ojo el bajista, y para mortificación suya, Gustav se tuvo que aclarar la garganta antes de vocalizar.

—Cállate, idiota. Guarda tus aventuras para cuando estés impotente y quieras escribir tus memorias perversas. Y si encuentras un pseudónimo con gancho, serás el próximo Marqués de Sade en versión alemana… y con tintes gays.

—Nunca va a pasar —dijo Georg, derramando un poco de agua sobre el brasero central y produciendo una cortina de vapor tan densa que Gustav se sintió asfixiado y corto de aliento.

—Me muero, maldición —jadeó, acalorado. Esas temperaturas sólo las había conocido en contados rincones del mundo, y la odiaba.

Georg lo mandó callar alegando que era una experiencia irrepetible en el mundo y que mejor la disfrutara, por lo que juntos resisitieron diez minutos cronometrados antes de salir del cubículo y hundirse en la alberca de agua helada que se encontraba a dos pasos de distancia. El golpe de calor se intercambió por uno de frío, y Gustav experimentó la sensación de ser pinchado por un millar de agujas en todo el cuerpo, pero en especial en la palma de manos, pies y el cráneo.

—Genial, ¡otra vez! —Lo arrastró Georg con él fuera de la alberca, y se volvieron a meter al sauna.

Esta vez Gustav reparó que la pila de ramas verdes sumergidas en una cubeta de agua caliente no era parte de la decoración del local, y que en realidad tenían una función. Georg tomó un racimo de ellas, y sin más le dio a Gustav en la espalda usando más fuerza de la que esperaba.

—¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tsk, qué mariquita has resultado, Schäfer —le amonestó Georg, repitiendo el golpe un poco más arriba y con menos vigor—. Estas son las ramas de abedul de las que te hablé antes. Son tradicionales en Finlandia, así que consideralo un servicio extra porque no me tienes que pagar por azotarte.

—Aunque, ¡ouch!, me lo quieras vender así, ¡ay!, no voy a caer en tu, ¡joderrr, eso arde!, en tus mentiras —resopló Gustav, pese a todo, cogiéndole gustillo a la sensación posterior que los golpes con las ramas dejaban en su piel. A regañadientes se puso en pie para que Georg le alcanzara en las piernas y otras áreas de su anatomía, cuidando siempre no darle en el rostro o genitales, y cuando finalizó, Gustav estaba entre aliviado y deseoso de una repetición.

—¿Qué tal, eh?

—Pudo ser peor.

—Si no lo puedes apreciar, olvídalo, serás un paleto inculto hasta el día de tu muerte. Ahora es tu turno —dijo Georg, cogiendo la mitad restante de ramas de la cubeta y tendiéndosela a Gustav, quien procedió con golpes cautelosos por la espalda de Georg hasta que éste pidió con más energía, quejándose de paso que no era ninguna señorita y que soportaba eso y más—. Anda, que no voy a llorar. Yo sí sé sobrellevar un par de latigazos sin quebrarme.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?

Georg lo miró por encima del hombro. —Yo siendo yo, y tú siendo tú…. Créeme que no querrás saber.

—Es todo lo que necesito saber, colega. Tú nunca me decepcionas —rió Gustav a pesar de todo, y recorrió el cuerpo de Georg con las ramas de abedul hasta que cada centímetro cuadrado de dermis le quedó rojo y sensible al tacto.

Esa dupla de sauna caliente y alberca helada (sin más azotes con las ramas porque ambos tenían su límite al dolor) se repitió por espacio de cinco ocasiones diferentes, y al cabo de un rato, Gustav tuvo que admitir que le había cogido el gusto a ese asunto y que ya estaba ansioso por buscar en Alemania un spa similar. Entre el sauna y la alberca había por lo menos una diferencia de buenos 80ºC, pero ninguno reparó en ello hasta que por acuerdo mutuo decidieron que estaban cansados y se volvieron a envolver en sus albornoces listos para cerrar su día de relajación y belleza.

Su sesión en el spa terminó con un masaje conjunto, Gustav a la derecha y Gustav a la izquierda, tendidos en la misma esterilla mientras dos hombres musculosos les hacían crujir las articulaciones y luego los volvían a acomodar hasta terminar con una suavidad tal, que por poco caían dormidos.

Al salir del local, luego de dejar una generosa propina en recepción, Gustav y Georg se llevaron una fuerte impresión cuando la tarde parisina los transportó de vuelta al país del romance y a un atardecer de verano que no habían percibido dentro del local con el aire acondicionado.  

—Me siento revitalizado —dijo Georg, aspirando la mezcla de contaminación y aire puro que se mezclaba en el ambiente, y pasándose a palmar el estómago—, y también hambre. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Igual. Me comería un caballo.

—¿Qué tal si mejor comemos algo menos salvaje y más de… alta cocina? Sería idiota volar hasta acá e ir a comer en el McDonald’s de la esquina, ¿no te parece?

—No te daré la contra, y pues… —Hizo esfuerzos Gustav por recordar qué había preparado para Bianca y él esa noche tan especial, su primera en París—. Tenemos reservaciones en un sitio que en su momento me pareció tan genial por su dúo de piano y violín, pero uhm, ahora no sé…

—Y para eso es que te empaqué un pantalón de vestir y una camisa formal que nos pueden planchar en recepción, ¿o es más fino que eso? Porque olvidé las corbatas.

—No, no… Uhm, estaría bien. No es tan elegante, aunque dudo que nos dejaran entrar en jeans y calzado deportivo si lo intentamos.

—No se diga más —cerró Georg el trato—. Vayamos pues. De regreso al hotel para cambiarnos y luego a disfrutar de lo que la ciudad tiene para nosotros.

Melancólico, aunque luchando para que no se le notara, Gustav se dejó guiar.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por posibles dedazos que se me hayan ido. Mi corrector se niega a funcionar, y la beteada que he hecho es efectiva a un 95% en los mejores días así que...


	5. 5.- Cena de lujo con indigestión incluida.

**5.- Cena de lujo con indigestión incluida.**

 

Ante cualquier duda, nada como un cambio de ropa para que la mala actitud salte por la ventana y desaparezca. A esa conclusión llegó Gustav observándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en su habitación, y admirando lo bien que le sentaban esos pantalones negros ala de cuervo con la camisa verde menta que Georg había sacado de lo más recóndito de su clóset, porque la verdad es que era un regalo de su hermana Franziska, y no la había usado ni una vez, considerando que los tonos pasteles no eran lo suyo. Pero vaya si estaba equivocado, que le iba de maravilla y pronto pasaría a su guardarropa habitual.

—Buen look, Schäfer —le elogió Georg, vestido similar aunque con una combinación de pantalón gris acero y camisa a rayas en blanco y azul marino.

—Gracias, pero lo has elegido tú, así que…

—No te quites el mérito —le pasó Georg el brazo por los hombros, y unió sus miradas a través del reflejo del espejo—. Es a ti a quien se le ve bien, el resto da igual.

Gustav asintió. —Es curioso, porque siempre pensé que el verde era tu color. En especial este tono, que le va bien a tus ojos.

—Ya —suspiró Georg con fastidio—, pero eso es lo que todos opinan, y en cambio yo creo que hay una paleta más allá de todos los tonos de verde que existan y que a la fuerza me quieren encasquetar. Mis ojos no son mi único atributo, ¿sabes? Seguido me elogian mi definido _six-pack_ , y no por ello me visto a cuadros para todo.

—Psss, idiota —le codeó Gustav, cerrando con ello la preparación previa a la cena.

Apenas estuvieron listos, bajaron al lobby donde se sentaron a esperar por el taxi que habían pedido minutos atrás y que según la agencia estaría por ellos en menos de un cuarto de hora.

La recepcionista, la misma que estaba la noche anterior aunque no en la mañana, los recordó.

—Buenas noches, señores Schäfer y Listing. ¿Todo bien durante su estancia en el Splendid?

—Increíblemente bien —dijo Georg, seguro de sí mismo e intercambiando con Gustav una mirada que corroboraba que para su caso era igual—. La cama es lo mejor, y lo principal cuando uno se hospeda en los hoteles, la verdad.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió la recepcionista—. Si me permiten la intromisión, ¿van a salir a cenar?

—Sí. Es un restaurante llamado, uhm, no estoy seguro. Algo que suena como La pequeña delicia…

—Ah, seguro se refieren a… —La chica pronunció el nombre en su versión en francés y Gustav chasqueó los dedos cuando a su memoria acudió la confirmación de que ese era—. Es un restaurante que seguro les va a agradar. Me atrevería a recomendarles la pasta con champiñones y berenjena.

—Suena rico, seguro lo haremos —prometió Georg.

Justo entonces se vislumbró un taxi estacionándose frente a la entrada, y Gustav y Georg se despidieron de la recepcionista, que para su estupor, les deseó una noche mágica en la ciudad del amor.

—Creo que nos confundió con una pareja —dijo Gustav una vez dentro del taxi y apenas le pasó al taxista la dirección de su destino en un papel.

—¿Tú crees? —Ironizó Georg—. Porque nuestra habitación es la suite de lujo, la que se renta para enamorados y parejas en su luna de miel, y hay solo una cama… Hasta el más denso llegaría a esa deducción. No hace falta ser Sherlock Holmes, Gus.

El baterista torció la boca. —Ya qué. No me alteraré por nada.

—Admite que es orgullo, porque si fueras remotamente bisexual, yo sería un buen partido del cual ir agarrado del brazo por la calle y presumiendo a los demás transeúntes..

—Tú lo sabes —le chinchó Gustav, porque entre los dos y con tantos años de amistad entre ambos, ¿qué más daba? A Gustav no le molestaba la sexualidad desbordada de Georg, y las bromas de ser gays y novios no eran nuevas en su repertorio, así que por ello le pasó desapercibido el brillo peculiar que Georg exhibió momentáneamente en los ojos al mencionarlos como pareja.

El trayecto en el taxi no fue largo, y rápido arribaron al restaurante, que con una fachada de piedra y cálida iluminación mezcla de velas y bombillas encubiertas por cortinillas de papel y telas de colores, daba la impresión de ser acogedor y tradicional en uno.

En la entrada los recibieron sin demora, y el mesero (un hombre mayor pero enérgico) los condujo a su mesa situada en un rincón y protegida del resto de los comensales por un biombo decorado con primorosas flores en sepia y una torre Eiffel, seguro para los turistas que querían símbolos nacionales hasta en la sopa. Apenas tomar sus órdenes de bebida y dejarles el menú, el mesero desapareció dejándolos solos y cohibidos porque en su error, el hombre había preguntado: “¿Y su novio también gustaría una copa de champagne cortesía de la casa?” sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a corregirlo.

—Vale —carraspeó Georg luego de leer completo su menú y no decidirse por nada—. No hay por qué actuar raros. Dos veces en la misma noche no es ninguna clase de récord especial.

—Ya… —Masculló Gustav, mordisqueando una hogaza de pan que estaba sobre la mesa—. Tienes razón. Estoy sobrereaccionando porque no era lo que tenía planeado. Este lugar es tal como lo vi en las fotografías de su página web, pero…

—Sigo sin ser Bianca —rellenó Georg el espacio en blanco—. Y no es que quiera ser un pesado al respecto, pero… Si sigues haciendo esto, te vas a frustrar, y de paso a mí.

—¿Esto? —Le pidió Gustav que elaborara más.

Georg giró el rostro y sacudió la mano abarcando su entorno inmediato. —Esto como en… Dejarla dominar cada instante de tu viaje. Ok, era para ustedes dos, ok, tenías planes que la incluían y ahora que no está no es lo mismo, pero invocar su fantasma cada vez que tienes un segundo libre sólo te servirá para que superarla sea más difícil.

—Es que estamos dándonos un tiempo. Superarla tan pronto es como… perder la esperanza. ¿Y qué tal si mañana me llama y me dice que separarnos fue su más grande error, uh? ¿Que quiere que lo intentemos de vuelta? Porque me sentaría fatal tanto desprendimiento de mi parte.

—O no llama y te tiene a la espera durante los siguientes dos meses hasta que te la encuentras en el centro comercial de la mano de su nuevo novio —dijo Georg—, porque te lo cuento desde mi experiencia personal y no es nada divertido, colega. Me puedes creer en eso.

Gustav siseó. —Qué perra.

—Nunca dije que se tratara de una chica —rió Georg, y eso sirvió para romper la atmósfera pesada que se había cernido sobre ambos.

Decidido a no ser el ancla que los arrastrara a ambos al fondo del océano de la desolación, Gustav se esforzó por borrar la tristeza de sus facciones y decidir con Georg qué pedir. El bajista se contentó con la pasta que les había recomendado la recepcionista del hotel y acompañarla con un guiso de estofado que en las fotografías prometía ser una delicia, además de crema de espinacas que era la especialidad del chef para ese turno. Gustav en cambio pidió una ensalada y un bistek con una papa al horno al lado porque no estaba para experimentar y salir de su zona de confort. Con su suerte, si probaba un alimento nuevo después lo relacionaría con el rompimiento de Bianca y le cobraría manía hasta el fin de sus días.

Su comida estuvo lista en tiempo récord, y además de las copas de champagne de cortesía, se pidieron un buen vino que el mesero eligió como el adecuado para ambos platillos. La cena estuvo plagada de buena charla y bocados intercambiados por encima del centro de mesa, y de postre cedieron a la tentación de pedir Georg un mousse de chocolate cremoso, y Gustav una rebanada doble de tarta de manzana recién horneada, plus el café de rigor para poner en marcha la digestión después de semejante banquete.

—Oh Dios, en la escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan terrible se verá si me desabrocho el botón del pantalón y eructo? Porque he comido hasta quedar lleno y un poco más —gimió Georg después de la última cucharada de su mousse.

—Perderías todo tu glamour, pero carajo, lo valdría —dijo Gustav, en condiciones similares—. Sólo levanta el dedo meñique y no pierdas tu sofisticación, _baby_.

Habían comido como los reyes, y de castigo iban a tener que beber un poco de alka-seltzer si es que querían recostarse y no tener agruras. Además, luego de acabar con la botella de vino, cada uno traía consigo los estragos de una leve intoxicación etílica que los mantuvo entretenidos hasta que el mesero les avisó que estaban por cerrar.

Gustav pagó con su tarjeta de crédito, y en vista de lo bien que se la había pasado ahí, dejó una propina tan generosa, que el hombre que los atendió elevó las cejas admirado cuando revisó la firma.

Para ellos llamó un taxi que los llevara de regreso al hotel, porque como Gustav afirmó y Georg se lo confirmó, el día en el spa y la copiosa cena en el restaurant los había dejado listos para tirarse en la cama y no despertar en muchas, muchísimas horas más.

De vuelta en recepción, Gustav se tuvo que apoyar en Georg para no caer, y el caso de Georg fue similar, por lo que el botones les sirvió de ayuda al guiarlos de vuelta al ascensor.

—Maravillosa pasta, en serio —le gritó Georg a la recepcionista, y la chica se limitó a responder con un “Me alegro, señor Listing; que tengan buenas noches” formal y todo, pero con una sonrisa conocedora en labios.

En el elevador, Georg le dio unos golpecitos a Gustav en las mejillas.

—Hey, espera a que lleguemos al cuarto —le apremió, pero Gustav iba tan cansado que cualquier esfuerzo extra le costaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, Georg arrastró consigo a Gustav hasta su suite, y en una maniobra de poder y pericia, logró abrir la cerradura con su tarjeta eléctrica sin soltar a Gustav o dejar que se le deslizara impávido por la pared.

Una vez dentro, el baterista no se demoró en lanzar a cualquier rincón los zapatos y abrirse la camisa como lo haría Superman antes de transformarse. El pantalón corrió un destino similar, y sin más se desplomó a la mitad de la cama con los brazos abiertos y los calcetines aún puestos.

—Ocupa tu lugar, amigo, o te tiraré al piso —le advirtió Georg, más racional al desnudarse y colocando su ropa usada doblada sobre una silla—. ¿O es la manera que tienes de decirme que pateo en sueños y que mejor duerma en el sofá? Porque sé captar indirectas…

—Nah —farfulló Gustav, abrazando una almohada con fuerza y abriendo espacio para que Georg se acostara a su lado—. Ven acá, hazme cariñitos, idiota —palmoteó el lado del colchón que le pertenecía a Georg por derecho, y éste rió entre dientes por la repentina dulzura de su amigo.

—Borra ese ‘idiota’ y te sobaré el estómago si lo pides amablemente.

—Oh no, mi estómago no —rodó Gustav hasta quedar de espaldas—. Me siento tan lleno… A punto de reventar. Esa tarta de manzana fue un terrible error.

—Pensé que te había encantado.

—En efecto, pero estaba tan buena que no supe cuándo detenerme y… Las consecuencias no son agradables. Un bocado más y seré capaz de voltear mi ombligo de adentro hacia afuera.

—Paso de ver eso —dijo Georg, vestido sólo con sus bóxers ajustados y con rumbo al baño donde se lavó el rostro y los dientes.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Gustav yacía con los ojos cerrados y expresión plácida.

—Gustav.

—¿Uh?

—¿Quieres que te pida un antiácido?

El baterista lo consideró, pero al cabo de unos segundos desdeñó la sugerencia por considerarla de blandengues. —Estaré bien siempre y cuando mi estómago cumpla su trabajo y empiece a hacer la digestión. Cruzaré los dedos porque la carne de mi bistek no sea de bisonte y baje rápido.

—Seguro era de vaca, no exageres. Bisonte, pfff… Te faltó decir que de dinosaurio para rematar la exageración.

Recostándose a su lado, Georg se sonrió cuando los labios de Gustav se contrajeron en un puchero diminuto, casi imperceptible; imposible de detectar para quien no lo conociera, pero que en el caso del bajista no se iba a pasar por alto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La última vez que comí así tuve pesadillas… Horribles, muy terribles pesadillas… Presiento que tendré repeticiones, y no hablo sólo del reflujo.

—Tú sólo… —Georg le acarició la frente con un dedo y le desdibujó el ceño—. Relájate. Respira sin prisas. Eso es… —Siguió por el hueso de la nariz, de ida y vuelta—. No pienses en nada. Afloja el cuerpo. Libera los músculos. Déjate llevar…

—¿Me estás hipnotizando o qué?

—Shhh, es lo que mi madre me hacía cuando era pequeño y sufría de cólicos.

—¿Cólicos de… menstruación?

—¡No! Cólicos por la leche. Me volví intolerante de la noche a la mañana, y por eso no sabían qué me pasaba o por qué a diario tenía gases y el estómago hinchado.

—Uf, qué sexy —se burló Gustav, pese a todo, sumiéndose en una modorra que en parte era por la comida y el cansancio acumulado del día, pero también las caricias de Georg jugaban un papel importante.

—Puedo detenerme si te molesta…

—Mejor no, mmm… Se siente de mil maravillas.

En cuestión de tres minutos, cual si se tratara de una sopa instantánea a la que sólo le faltara agua caliente, Gustav ya estaba noqueado y roncaba ligeramente, y por ello fue que se perdió en primer plano el semblante embelesado de Georg, quien seguía acariciándolo con la más tierna de las atenciones.

—Buenas noches, Gusti… —Musitó éste apenas apagar la luz de la lámpara de noche y recostarse de costado para observarlo, su silueta iluminada apenas por la luz de la ventana que se colaba en el interior hasta perderse en la inmensidad de sus pupulas dilatadas.

El sueño, poco a poco, se apoderó de él.

 

Gustav no iba muy desatinado con su miedo de que la indigestión le produjera pesadillas, porque despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana bañado en sudor y con la viva imagen de Bianca alejándose de él mientras sus piernas no le sostenían y a la vez se quedaba pegado al piso en cemento fresco. Había más en ese sueño, pero por la impresión de sentirse abandonado, Gustav prefirió tallarse los ojos para aliviar la picazón y olvidar lo antes posible.

—Mmm —resopló Georg a su lado, abriendo un ojo—. ¿Pips? ¿Pops?

Recobrando la calma, Gustav asintió. —Sí, ya vengo.

En el sanitario orinó lo que él supuso eran dos interminables litros de líquido que le hicieron doler la vejiga, y después de lavarse las manos a consciencia, pasó por el minibar de donde extrajo una botella de agua Evian que bajó por su garganta en dos largos tragos y después desechó sin más debajo de una silla. Para entonces Georg ya estaba del todo despierto, aunque por la modorra que se adivinaba en su semblante, no le costaría ni una pizca de esfuerzo volverse a quedar inconsciente.

—Soñé con Bianca —dijo Gustav, recostándose otra vez en la cama y cruzándo las piernas a la altura de los tobillos—. No recuerdo nada en concreto salvo que ella se iba alejando y yo le suplicaba que no me abandonara. Y luego mis piernas eran como de atole porque cada paso me costaba horrores, y luego me quedaba pegado al suelo.

—No hace falta ser Freud para deducir el significado de ese sueño, Gus.

—Ya, pero más que el mensaje oculto, es admitir que me siento tan… solo sin ella. Abandonado es la palabra. Estoy triste, por supuesto, pero también enojado con Bianca por no haber dado ninguna señal de que lo nuestro iba mal, y ¡boom!, de pronto el rompimiento. Sin premeditación, un corte de tajo para extirparme el corazón y ya está. Adiós y que te vaya bien, con tanta facilidad que… duele, caray. Duele mucho.

—Pensé que se estaban dando un tiempo. Insistes tanto en ello que es enfermizo.

—Estoy llegando a ese punto donde creo que esa es su mentira blanca para no quedar como la mala del cuento y que ya debería resignarme. —Gustav resopló—. Perdona si te aburro con el mismo tiempo una y otra vez. Es que todo esto…

—Es reciente y te afecta lo justo, ni más ni menos. Vamos, que yo no he dicho nada —afirmó Georg—. ¿Para qué somos amigos si no es para quejarnos de nuesrtras novias o exnovias con el otro?

—O novios —remató Gustav con un dejo de sonrisa.

—O exnovios —finalizó Georg por él—. Exacto. Así que a riesgo de contradecirme, ¿podemos guardar esta charla para la mañana? Porque me siento muerto todavía, y mi concentración es nula.

—Vale.

Sin molestarse en un ‘buenas noches’ que entre ambos salía sobrando, cada uno se acomodó en su lado del colchón, y en minutos ya estaban de vuelta en el país de los sueños.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- Mercadillo y TGV.

**6.- Mercadillo y TGV.**

 

La mañana del viernes resultó ser una de esas en las que llovizna sin viento y al cabo de unos minutos el cielo se despeja y atrás queda sólo una humedad que agobia y arrastra consigo los malos aromas de la calle. Que en el caso de París no eran otros más que…

—Huele a pis —comentó Georg, sentado con Gustav en la terraza de una nueva cafetería, esta vez en dirección opuesta a la que habían visitado la mañana anterior, y probando una nueva delicia del menú.

Para Gustav unos mini quiches que todavía humeaban de calientes, y para Georg dos huevos benedictinos bañados en salsa holandesa. Además de los croissants y mermelada casera que iba a juego con el café y que por su suavidad contra el paladar parecían recién salidos del horno.

—Pues… —Gustav arrugó la nariz—. No quería mencionarlo para no arruinarnos el apetito, pero seh… La ciudad apesta. Ya otras veces había pensado que las calles olían a basura y desperdicios, pero esto se supera.

—Y la gente… No toda, por supuesto, pero esas chicas que pasaron a nuestro lado cuando bajábamos y ellas subían en el elevador olían a basura perfumada. Entiendo que el perfume es bueno, yada-yada con eso, pero su uso es _después_ de la ducha, no _en lugar_ de la ducha.

Enfrascándose en el tema que los ocupó todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí sentados, su desayuno transcurrió sin grandes contratiempos, excepto que volvió a llover un poco, pero justo cuando estaban resignados a mojarse por falta de paraguas con el cual resguardecerse del clima, el cielo se volvió a abrir y brilló el sol.

—Clima loco —murmuró Georg, de lado a Gustav mientras juntos caminaban calle abajo en un afán de perder el tiempo y bajar el desayuno a como diera lugar.

Luego de su copiosa cena de anoche, habrían jurado no volver a pasar hambre jamás en la vida, pero la mañana los había sorprendido con un apetito feroz que los hizo excederse con las delicias de la comida local, por lo que de nuevo estaban sufriendo con una leve indigestión y el estómago inflamado, que al menos en el caso de Georg, se debía a la nata de su café y también a la de su pan relleno, y maldita fuera su leve intolerancia a la lactosa que ni en vacaciones le dejaba en santa paz.

Para más tarde en ese día tenían programado ir a la estación de trenes y montarse en el que los llevaría a su destino. Gustav había planeado su aventura con Bianca en total atención para su objetivo final, porque lo que después de una exhaustiva investigación, había elegido visitar los viñedos que se encontraban en Languedoc, en la parte sur de Francia. Después de revisar itinerarios y contactar a varias agencias de viajes, se había terminado decidiendo por la via terrestre en forma de los trenes TGV, que a diferencia de la via ferroviaria normal, aunque el boleto costaba casi el doble en euros, reducía el viaje de 10 a 6 horas, y eso por sí sólo ya valía su peso en oro.

Gustav no le había contado mucho a Georg con respecto a la habitación que tenía reservada (y que de nuevo compartirían), primero una noche en un castillo de la localidad donde a los alrededores había un viñedo con trescientos años de antigüedad regentado desde varias generaciones atrás por la misma familia, y que al día siguiente se moverían más adentro en la región para visitar una cabaña alejada de la mundanal civilización y en donde darían rienda suelta a su misantropía reprimida, puesto que salvo por ellos dos, no habría ningún otro residente en kilómetros a la redonde. Ahí era donde Gustav había planeado hacer de su viaje con Bianca un momento romántico y épico para ser rememorado cuando fueran ancianos, y tomados de la mano, recordaran sus años de juventud. En cambio que ahora y en su situación actual, sólo pasarían a ser esas vacaciones extrañas que tomó con su amigo para superar su rompimiento y no desperdiciar todo lo que ya había pagado y perdería sin reembolso.

—Oh, tenemos que ver qué venden en ese mercadillo —dijo Georg de pronto, sacando a Gustav de sus melancólicos pensamientos, y éste aceptó porque la multitud que se concregaba a lo largo y ancho del parque por el que paseaban era suficiente para despertar su interés, pero no tanto como para abrumarlo.

Georg guió sus pasos de un tenderete a otro, deteniéndose más de lo necesario en un puesto donde se vendían discos de vinyl que por lo menos tenían cuarenta años en el mercado. En cuestión de minutos, Georg ya se había hecho de una pequeña pila a la que tenía intenciones de llevar consigo sin reparar en precios.

—No sabía que te gustaba esto —comentó Gustav, levantando uno de los cartones plastificados del montón y leyendo en la portada el nombre de Robert Nyel. No le sonaba de nada, ni su nombre ni su rostro. El hombre en la portada, ya maduro y de aspecto inconfundiblemente francés por la nariz grande y los ojos emotivos, posaba con una guitarra y la mirada perdida en un paisaje anodino que lo extrañó por la emoción que Georg demostró al descubrirlo.

—No soy fan del todo, sólo de un par de canciones que Robert me enseñó cuando era pequeño. Creo que le gustaba porque compartían nombre, pero después se volvió fanático porque un compañero suyo del trabajo lo llevó a un recital suyo —mencionó Georg de pasada a su padre, quien vivía en Austria en esos momentos, pero que por motivos de trabajo había hecho su patria en docenas de países, Francia incluida—. Tiene una en especial que me gusta… Deja hago memoria.

Colocándose a un lado de Gustav, Georg recorrió con el dedo índice la lista de canciones del reverso hasta dar con la que buscaba apenas sus ojos se posaron en el título.

—Magalí —pronunció en tono gangoso—, ésta es. Era dedicada a una mujer con ese nombre, o la chica de la que la canción hablaba se llamaba Magalí. No lo recuerdo, y mi dominio de la letra no da para tanto. Con decirte que ni tengo idea de qué va, porque mi francés no era bueno entonces, y sigue sin serlo ahora.

Como si la barrera del idioma se hubiera esfumado, el vendedor del puesto, un señor de al menos ochenta años y con un abundante bigote blanco, tarareó el inicio de la canción, repitiendo Magalí entre chasquidos de dedos y un poco de la estrofa principal.

—¡Esa misma! —Exclamó Georg jubiloso, alegre porque una de las canciones de su infancia estuviera cobrando vida tan de improviso—. Tengo que comprarlo, Gus. Robert hace años que se deshizo de su colección de discos por falta de espacio, pero estoy seguro que todavía guarda su reproductor de vinyl y le va a hacer ilusión escuchar esta canción en específico.

Comprando el disco, además de otros tres por una verdadera ganga, Georg se colgó la bolsa a la muñeca y por el resto de la mañana no se borró de su faz la sonrisa más sincera que Gustav le hubiera conocido jamás.

Él por su parte revisó aquí y allá en ese mercadillo que pronto descubrió que era de segunda, y para sí no compró nada, pero en cambio se dedicó a surtirse de recuerdos para su familia. Para su madre, una bolsa de cuero hecha a mano y que iba muy con su estilo; para Franziska un juego de aretes y collar de una piedra ambarina que no reconoció, pero que por su toque antiguo le hizo decidirse. Su padre también entró en la lista, igual que un par de amigos y amigas que todavía conservaba con los años, y a quienes se encargó de surtir con objetos variopintos que iba encontrando en los puestos.

En poco menos de dos horas, él y Georg se vieron con los brazos pesados y las manos llenas de compras.

—Espera a ver la hermosa cajita de música que encontré. Una baratija, pero tan bien conservada que habría pagado el doble sin rechistar, en serio —le dijo Georg a Gustav mientras llegaban al final del mercadillo y emprendían el regreso al hotel—. Para variar, no trae la clásica melodía de Elisa por Beethoven. Aunque si te confieso, soy tan ignorante que no reconocí la que toca.

—En el hotel me la muestras y quizá pueda ayudarte —se ofreció el baterista, quien en sus ratos libres en la academia de música había estado enamorado de una chica mayor que él por cinco años y que tocaba el piano a nivel profesional, así que de tanto quedarse silencioso en un rincón para escucharla, se había terminado por aprender una que otra melodia clásica que conocía por nombre y título.

En una avenida atestada de gente consiguieron que un taxi se parara, y con mucho trabajo lograron meterse en el asiento trasero con sus compras sin que las cosas o ellos acabaran perjudicados. Apenas poner un pie en el vestíbulo del hotel, Gustav le pidió a la recepcionista que les pidiera un taxi en exactamente treinta minutos, que era el tiempo que él calculaba justo y preciso para empacar sus pertenencias y estar preparados para los dos días que pasarían fuera en Languedoc.

—De nuevo, ¿a dónde es que vamos? —Inquirió Georg, doblando su ropa y acomodándola en la maleta.

—Languedoc, al sur. Muy al sur.

—Eso no me dice nada. ¿Cómo es el clima? ¿Llueve en esta época del año? ¿Hay viento? ¿Está cerca de la playa?

Gustav se paró de lo que estaba haciendo y agarró aire. —Agradable, un poco caluroso. No, ni una gota. Tengo entendido que no, y… ¿sí? Depende de las dos regiones que vamos a visitar. Una está más cerca que la otra del mar, pero si te soy honesto, no estaba en mi itinerario poner un pie en la playa. No iba con mis planes, aunque si quieres… Podríamos aprovechar al menos unas horas y coger un bronceado.

—Me encantaría, si se puede. Tampoco te estreses si no ocurre.

Porque la habitación estaba reservada hasta su partida el lunes a media mañana, Gustav le sugirió a Georg dejar en la suite todas aquellas compras que habían hecho, y especificar con la encargada de limpieza que no las moviera y las omitiera justo ahí sin tocarlas. No tenía sentido hacer un viaje larguísimo en tren TGV llevando consigo objetos que en realidad sólo eran regalos, y bajo ese argumento fue que Georg concedió separarse de su preciado disco de Robert Nyel.

También para no cargar equipaje extra, pasaron a ocupar la valija de Georg y compartirla por su estancia de tres días y dos noches que pasarían fuera. Al fin y al cabo, eran sólo dos cambios de ropa más el que traían puesto, el pijama, y sus enseres de limpieza. En resumen: Un pequeño bulto que Gustav insisitió en cargar y que no sobrepasaba ni los diez kilogramos.

—¿No olvidamos nada? —Repasó Gustav el cuarto en búsqueda de algo que estuvieran dejando atrás, pero nada saltó a la vista, y con una exhalación, él y Georg bajaron por las escaleras al lobby, donde su taxista ya esperaba por ellos.

Gustav se encargó de hablar con la recepcionista e informarle que estarían de vuelta el domingo en la tarde, y que hasta entonces no quería que nadie entrara a la suite. Tras recibir deseos de un buen viaje y que disfrutara de Languedoc y sus famosos viñedos, Gustav y Georg se montaron en el taxi y suspiraron al unísono de alivio por lo bien que se estaba dando todo sin demoras alarmantes.

Por tratarse de un viernes a eso de la una de la tarde, el tráfico era terrible, con embotellamientos aquí y allá que su taxista maldecía entre dientes en un francés cerrado y en el que las vocales se desaparecían, mascadas por la boca de su interlocutor. Tras un par de maniobras arriesgadas en las que invadía carril y frenaba de golpe, Gustav sugirió ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, y Georg aceptó de buena gana luego de que en un alto el taxista los hiciera lanzarse contra el asiento delantero.

Luego de cuarenta minutos repletos de bocinazos y gritos propios de una ciudad tan conglomerada, llegaron a la estación de trenes donde su TGV estaba listo para partir.

—Por una vez voy a agradecer que en Francia no tengan la misma manía que en Alemania por la puntualidad, porque si no, quién sabe si todavía nos habrían permitido subir —dijo Georg cuando pasaron por la taquilla a recoger sus boletos y se les indicó el andén y el vagón en el que debían abordar.

Gustav coincidió con él en ese punto, aunque en sí los retrasos lo ponían de malas e impaciente. No era su culpa, sino de la sangre 100% de cepa alemana que corría en sus venas y que exigía orden en cada aspecto de su vida, los horarios rigurosos del tren incluidos.

Con ellos subieron a los vagones otra tanta docenas de pasajeros, y tanto Gustav como Georg se llevaron un chasco cuando comprobaron que los trenes que se veían en las películas y los que había en la realidad, eran por completo diferentes. Empezando porque las cabinas privadas eran arreglos del pasado, y en realidad su tren parecía un avión con los asientos numerados y espacio mínimo para estirar las piernas. Había un  vagón restaurante, y otro más en el que se encontraban los sanitarios, pero la ilusión de encontrar una sala de música con piano y cantante de cabaret montada en él, o un bar surtido con toda clase de licores, estaba de lo más alejada de la realidad. Lo más que se le acercaba era una barra en el carro restaurante, y la selección de alcohol era de lo más inofensiva, supuso Gustav, porque si de por sí un viaje de seis horas ya era interminable para los empleados de los vagones, peor sería soportar a los pasajeros ebrios y molestando durante el trayecto. Así que mejor sobrios, que buscar aplacar a un borrachín.

—Bien, allá vamos —murmuró Georg viendo por la ventanilla y dispuesto a pasar las siguientes seis horas con diez minutos (era el tiempo aproximado que venía impreso en su boleto) disfrutando del paisaje y del entretenimiento que una película y la compañía de Gustav le pudieran proveer.

El baterista por su parte se declaró incapaz de amenizar el viaje, pues en cuanto ocupó su asiento, una densa nube de melancolía se le volvió a cernir encima y le robó todo atisvo de buen humor con el que hasta entonces lo había disimulado.

—No tengo nada en contra de Bianca, excepto que después de regresar a Alemania, vuelvas o no con ella, no quiero que me la menciones en al menos un mes —gruñó Georg, por fin dando muestras de hartazgo con respecto a Gustav y a su corazón roto.

—Puedo pedir que me cambien de asiento si tanto te molesta…

—Bah, no seas exagerado. En realidad te quiero tomar el pelo. No es que me moleste _tanto_ —matizó Georg sus palabras—, sino que frustra verte así. Eres mi amigo, uno de los mejores, y tu sufrimiento es mi sufrimiento, ¿sabes?

—Lo aprecio —asintió Gustav, solemne—. Y juro que estoy dando todo de mí para no pensar en Bianca, pero es como si todo me la recordara. Hace rato olí su perfume en una señora mayor y que podría ser su abuela, pero no me importó porque me hizo pensar en ella. Y es como si… cualquier relación, por estúpida que sea, la trajera a colación.

—Oye, tranquilo, yo te entiendo —le confió Georg—. Me pasó lo mismo con un ex que en realidad ni cuenta como ex porque sólo nos veíamos de noche y para coger. Con decirte que no lo reconocí meses después que me lo encontré en la calle porque con ropa se veía totalmente diferente, erm… —Carraspeó el bajista—. Como te decía, no es que fuéramos novios formales ni nada, pero durante un mes después de que nos dimos el adiós, era como si todo me lo recordara. Cada paja que me hacía tenía su nombre, y hasta el porno que veía me ponía triste porque su rostro era idéntico al de uno de los actores.

—Qué fuerte.

—Seh, pero más fuerte resultó cuando descubrí que en efecto esas películas eran suyas y por eso me resultaba tan familiar. En fin… —Suspiró el bajista como si su historia no tuviera nada de truculenta—. Mis casos de la vida real no se parecen a los tuyos.

—Para nada. Y me alegro… —Le chanceó Gustav, recibiendo a cabo un codazo en las costillas—. ¡Hey!

—No me juzgues. Lo admito, he sido un poco… —Una mirada de Gustav bastó para corregirlo—. Vale… He sido _muy_ saltarín de cama en cama desde que tengo uso de razón y testosterona en la sangre, pero ¿y qué? No todos tienen tu suerte de encontrar a la chica de sus sueños en una librería como te ocurrió a ti. Más cliché imposible. Tu historia es una en un millón, donde tú eres el príncipe, Bianca la princesa, y los demás personajes secundarios que jamás encuentran su final de cuento de hadas. Y mientras tanto, yo soy un sapo desafortunado en el amor que no da con la persona indicad que lo bese y lo convierta en un príncipe. O un duque. O conde.

—La lista de títulos nobiliarios no es tan larga, sólo digo… Además, nunca has dado la impresión de pasarla mal con tu procesión de amantes esperando por un turno como si fuera en la carnicería. Jo, es que esperan un trozo de carne tuyo —rió Gustav de su mal chiste, pero Georg no lo acompañó.

—No, eso no —suspiró el bajista—. Pero a veces me dabas envidia.

—¡¿Envidia?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿A ti?! Buena ésa, Georg.

—Sí, con tu show donde Bianca era la luz de tu horizonte, tú el aire que ella respiraba, y todo eso. Y antes de que te vayas por esa tangente, no, ¡rotundo no! No les deseé ningún mal a los dos ni tuve que ver con este rompimiento. Y de corazón —dijo, poniéndose la palma de la mano sobre el pecho—, lo lamento por ambos porque eran la pareja ideal a la que yo aspiraba convertirme con alguien más un día no muy lejano, cuando el sexo casual me aburriera por fin y de una vez por todas.

Gustav cruzó la pierna con el pie sobre su rodilla y se puso a jugar con las agujetas de sus zapatos.

—No tienes por qué lamentar nada. Lo que pasó… pasó. Es decir, _ya_ pasó. Se acabó. Así que de perfección… pues nada. Sólo espejos y humo.

—Vamos, Gus —le chasqueó Georg la lengua—, ¿no te pondrás emocional con el vagón repleto de desconocidos, o sí? Porque me obligarás a prohibirte el vino, no vaya a ser que ebrio le mandes algún mensaje a Bianca del que te tengas que arrepentir.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Una vez le escribí a una ex “espero que mueras, perra” y a la mañana siguiente casi me infarté cuando lo vi. Y agrega los veinte mensajes con los que me respondió y en donde me apaleó con lenguaje de marinero ebrio en altamar.

—Ouch.

—Seh… ¿Y sabes lo peor? Que volvimos. Y no duramos ni dos semanas. Y la siguiente vez que me emborraché, de antemano me encargué de borrar su número para evitar otro accidente similar —remarcó Georg con comillas en el aire la palabra ‘accidente’, que como tal no era.

Gustav le dedicó a Georg una mueca de extrañez. —Este viaje te la has pasado hablándome de todas tus relaciones y amoríos pasados. ¿Cuál es tu plan, eh?

—Demostrarte que tu situación podría ser peor. Tal vez.

—Tal vez…

Georg suspiró. —Vamos, Gus. Apenas llevamos una hora en este tren y ya nos pisamos mutuamente los dedos de los pies. Hablemos de lo que quieras o quedémonos callados lo que resta del trayecto, pero lo que elijas, que por favor no incluya a Bianca. Sólo por estas seis horas y diez minutos, cero Bianca. Hazme ese favor como regalo de Navidad, mi santo, y cumpleaños adelantado.

El bajista remató implorando con las manos entrelazadas al frente y una mirada de cachorrito apaleado que Gustav tenía años sin ver porque Georg, por regla personal, nunca de los nuncas suplicaba. _Nunca_ … O al menos por lo que Gustav entendía, nunca fuera de la cama, pero ese era otro asunto por completo sin relación alguna y del que prefería no recordar más detalles.

—Ok —cedió Gustav—. Cero Bianca. Hablemos de… Uhm, de…

—¿De?

Sobre sus cabezas pendió el tema más obvio, que no era otro más que su cuarto disco inédito de estudio, programado para salir en escasos tres meses y que estaba listo desde un año atrás. En parte, la causa fundamental por la cual Gustav había decidido a reservado esas vacaciones para él y Bianca, porque en cuanto el disco saliera a la venta, empezarían con los preparativos del tour y todas las promociones relacionadas a éste, y que los traerían ocupados por los próximos seis meses. Un disco que había sido aplazado un año completo por petición de Tom, quien en la pasada fecha programada se había echado para atrás en cuanto a volver al ojo público, y que como resolución los demás respetaron porque era su amigo, y también porque comprendían que Tom necesitaba de ese tiempo extra para no volver a tener un colapso similar al que había sufrido cuando él y Bill se vieron obligados a empacar sus maletas y huir de Alemania en mitad de la noche en un avión privado con la única compañía de su familia inmediata y sus perros.

Señalar lo obvio, que ese era un tema deprimente que mataría cualquier vestigio de buen ánimo para el resto del viaje en tren, le apareció a Gustav como una marquesina repleta de luces y colores imposible de pasar por alto.

—Mejor no —desechó Gustav el tema del disco, e ignoró la ceja arqueada de Georg, quien no lo había seguido durante el proceso mental y no tenía ni idea de qué discurría en su cerebro.

—Gus, ¿qué tal si-…?

—Disculpen —apareció de pronto una adolescente regordeta y rubia en la última veintena de su vida, y ambos se giraron en su dirección—. Perdón por interrumpir, no quiero molestar, pero por casualidad, ¿no son ustedes dos Gustav y Georg de Tokio Hotel?

—Oh —formó Georg una ‘o’ de sorpresa pequeñita y redonda con los labios. En cambio Gustav asintió.

—En efecto. Somos nosotros.

—Yo —se sonrojó la chica—, soy fan de ustedes. De la banda, quiero decir. Por lo menos desde 2007, aunque podría ser desde antes. Bueno, mi favorito es Gustav —aumentó el rubor de sus mejillas hasta írsele a las orejas y en dirección sur al cuello—. Perdón. ¿Podría pedirles un autógrafo? Y uhm, ¿una fotografía?

—Claro —aceptó Gustav, quien siempre encontraba especialmente halagador por una vez ser el miembro favorito de la banda en lugar de quedar relegado al último puesto.

La fan se presentó como Danna, y durante los siguiente cinco minutos obtuvo un beso, un abrazo, una docena de fotografías y la promesa de que el disco nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, shhh, porque el anuncio oficial no saldría hasta dentro de unas semanas, y que esperara por él. Cuando por último se retiró, su sonrisa era tan grande y radiante que tanto Gustav como Georg quedaron contagiados por su honesta felicidad.

—Y es por fans como ellas que todo vale la pena al final del día seguir componiendo música—dijo Georg, siguiendo con la vista a Danna hasta que ella pasó a sentarse en su asiento, cinco filas alejado del suyo.

—Amén por lo cierto que es.

Sin la pequeña desavenencia anterior empañando su convivencia, Gustav bostezó un par de veces hasta que Georg le sugirió echarse una siesta, y fue así como Gustav terminó con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amigo y se perdió más de la mitad del trayecto en un reparador reposo que no había sido consciente de necesitar tanto.

Para cuando despertó, el hambre lo estaba molestando con insistencia, por lo que él y Georg fueron al vagón restaurante y pidieron dos bocadillos en pan de baguette que les costaron el triple de lo que habrían pagado por ellos en un restaurante fino. En otro momento Gustav se habría dedicado a quejarse de mal humor al respecto, porque acostumbrado como era al ahorro y a no gastar en nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario, desembolsar tal cantidad de dinero por un simple sandwich que se servía en frío y además no estaba tan bueno, le parecía un robo digno de presentarle denuncia en la primera estación de policia que se encontraran, pero agobiado como se encontraba por el bamboleo del tren y con el estómago indispuesto, ya fuera por la velocidad o la altura, comió en total silencio a pesar de los esfuerzos de Georg en sacarle conversación.

—Sí. El clima no es tan terrible. Hace calor pero nada extremo como para sudar.

Otra mordida.

—Me dediqué a escuchar la plática de un matrimonio que estaban celebrando sus bodas de plata. Se llamaban Amelia y Paul, venían de Inglaterra y era su segunda luna de miel.

Gustav continuó masticando con la pasmosidad de un rumiante.

—Mientras dormías vi parte de la película que pasaban, pero como estaba en francés no me enteré de nada, salvo que la protagonista engañaba a su marido con su mejor amigo y después se quedaba con un tercer galán que conoce en los últimos veinte minutos. Un tanto casquivana si me preguntas..

Un sorbo a la coca-cola de lata que también les había costado el triple de su valor.

—Un anciano de la otra fila me guiñó el ojo y lo acompañé al baño donde le di una mamada. Era tan viejo que su semen venía en polvo y había qué agregarle agua. ¿Quieres olerme el aliento?

Gustav salió de su trance. —¿Uh?

—¿Te cuento una asquerosidad de ese calibre y sólo me das un ‘uh’ de lo más lacónico y desinteresado? Me decepcionas, Gustav.

—Viniendo de ti… La duda es si te creo o no.

—Cuando recién despiertas no eres nada dulzura.

—Eso me han dicho.

—¿Bianca?

—Más que nada mamá cuando todavía asistía al Gymnasium y era su trabajo levantarme para tomar el autobús cada mañana, pero… Sí, Bianca —volvió a beber Gustav de su refresco—, ¿y qué no acordamos olvidarla al menos por unas horas? Ahora eres tú quien ha roto nuestro pacto de silencio.

—Ya qué. De todos modos murmurabas su nombre en sueños cuando no era que babeabas en mi camiseta.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no babeo dormido!

—Pfff —se señaló Georg el hombro, donde una mancha oscura de más oscura procedencia resaltaba en el color gris pálido—. Repite eso viéndome directo a los ojos.

Gustav gruñó.

—Y en cuanto a lo otro… ¿Qué tanto soñabas? Desde que estamos en Francia no has parado de traer a Bianca a colación, y francamente me asusta tanta obsesión tuya. No me hagas internarte en el sanatorio, que con mi dinero y encanto natural no me sería para nada complejo conseguirte un buen sitio con paredes blancas y acolchadas hasta el techo y una camisa de fuerza de buena tela para que no te haga roces innecesarios. Digo, por si te interesa.

—Ja, tan gracioso como siempre… Y no es nada de lo que valga la pena hablar. En realidad, ya ni recuerdo qué fue lo que soñé.

Mentira. Porque Gustav podía recapitular con dolorosa precisión el sueño, uno en donde Bianca le daba la espalda, y por más que se esforzaba en rodearla para buscar sus facciones, Gustav jamás llegaba a verla de frente. En su opinión, más material de pesadilla que de sueño a secas.

—¿Puedes creer que estamos a menos de dos horas de llegar? —Comentó Georg viendo por la ventanilla el paisaje que todavía estaba iluminado por la luz del atardecer y que definirlo como ‘bello’ era quedarse corto.

Sin excesos de verde como en otros lugares de Europa en ese mes del año, el campo por el que pasaban como bólidos se encontraba repleto hasta donde la vista abarcaba de viñedos y más viñedos, y de vez en cuando alguna edificación de piedra, antigua a más no poder y con signos de deterioro que le conferían un interesante aire medieval. Alternados iban las montañas sembradas de florecillas multicolores, los campos donde pastaba el ganado vacuno, y pequeñas congregaciones humanas que desaparecían en un parpadeo gracias a la velocidad del tren.

Después de su bocadillo, Georg le propuso a Gustav devolverse a sus asientos, y ahí se ocuparon de intercambiar las impresiones que tenían del viaje hasta el momento.

—No pensé que podría ser posible viajar así sin tener que contratar un guardaespaldas.

—O diez.

—Seh… Casi me hace preguntarme si estoy a tiempo de reservar un vuelo a algún lugar elegido al azar y ser un turista más. Siempre quise volver a Japón, pero también a Suecia, y Perú, y Sudáfrica y… —Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, Georg exhaló con anhelos hasta entonces ocultos—. Los gemelos me dan tanta envidia de la mala con la vida que llevan en USA. Los Ángeles es tan grande y tan repleto de celebridades del cine y de la música que sólo ahí pueden ser personas comunes y corrientes como cualquier hijo del vecino.

—¿Qué, es que acaso planeas mudarte con ellos? Porque aunque sean tres contra uno, yo no pienso mudarme de Magdeburg ni en un millón de años.

Georg lo miró con una sonrisa irónica. —No. Claro que no. Ni loco volvería a vivir tan cerca de ese par. El tiempo que lo hicimos en el departamento de Hamburg y todos esos meses en el autobús de la gira me curaron de eso. Más bien me refería a… Rentar por unos meses. Imitar la vida que lleven allá.

—Te recuerdo que Bill ha hecho lo posible por codearse con algunos grandes nombres, y Tom ha hecho lo mismo desde las sombras con otros productores de música, así que no es como si se comportaran como cualquier par de individuos que por casualidad viven ahí.

—Mmm, entonces quizá no tanto la vida que llevan ellos allá, pero sí una copia con correcciones. Magdeburg es un buen sitio y todo eso, pero seguido apesta ir a cualquier sitio y que todo mundo se me quede viendo. Debe ser divertido vivir por lo menos una temporada en un lugar donde nadie volteara a verme. Salir por las compras y no firmar autógrafos. Sólo ser… yo. Georg Listing, una persona anodina a la que no le dedicarías un segundo vistazo en la calle.

—Eres llamativo sin necesidad de ser famoso, agradece o culpa a tus genes por hacer de ti un modelo —dijo Gustav de pronto—, así que dudo encuentres ese mítico lugar a corto plazo.

—Ya, pero quiero que si se giran a verme, sea por mí, porque soy un hombre atractivo y no el bajista de Tokio Hotel.

—Disfruta lo que tienes mientras puedas, porque en cuanto el disco salga a la venta, volverá a ser una repetición de lo de antes.

—Oh, y yo que le había cogido gusto salir al cine sin riesgo de ser secuestrado.

—¿Vas al cine? —Preguntó asombrado Gustav, porque luego de varias experiencias negativas, él se había dado por vencido con ese pequeño placer cotidiano.

—Sólo cuando la película está por salir de cartelera y a la primera función de la tarde cuando la sala está vacía. Es que si no…

—Lo sé, te entiendo.

Compartiendo un silencio cargado de reflexiones, al cabo de un rato fue Georg quien volvió a la carga.

—Uhm, sólo para dejar constancia, me alegra que al final aceptaras venir conmigo a este viaje. O mejor dicho, que aceptaras llevarme contigo.

—No planeaba venir. Ya casi había olvidado lo del viaje con todo eso de Bianca y… la ruptura, o lo que sea que estemos haciendo. Pf, es que ni título merece.

—Pero en serio —posó Georg su mano en el brazo de Gustav—. Hay algo que quiero confesarte, y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo vayas a reaccionar.

—¿Uh? —Gustav frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Recuerdas que hablé con Bianca cuando me cancelaste esa cena y ella me contó de su ruptura? —El baterista asintió, lento de acciones—. Uhm, porque fue ella también la que me contó del viaje que planeaban hacer, y de paso me pidió que pasara a tu departamento y me asegurara que no estuvieras en tan mal estado como te encontré. Fue ella quien además…

—¿Además? —Presionó Gustav, cerrando la mano derecha en un puño, y por la presión, haciendo crujir sus nudillos uno tras otro.

—Fue Bianca quien me dio a entender lo agradecida que estaría si te convencía de salir de la cama, y no digamos del país. Creo que se sentía culpable por haber terminado o lo que sea contigo, y también le remordía en la consciencia desperdiciar este fin de semana largo, los boletos, las reservaciones y pues todo. A pesar de lo crítico que estaba todo, mantuvo la practicidad.

—Vaya… pues que… —Un tic apareció en el borde del ojo de Gustav—. Amable de su parte. Wow… Y tú que le seguiste el juego…

—Hey, que aunque haya hecho lo que ella me pidió no tiene por qué implicar que teníamos el mismo fin. Sus razones no las sé. Igual no quería que quedaras hecho un guiñapo porque le importas, e hizo lo racional al llamarme a mí, tu amigo del alma, para que me encargara de ti porque no ibas a ser capaz de pedir ayuda por ti mismo a causa de tu orgullo. Y lo hice, ¿y qué? Venir a Francia y pasarla bien es sólo un plus. Lo importante en verdad fue sacarte de tu pozo de miseria y hacerte entender que para eso somos amigos.

—Podías haberlo hecho sin necesidad de sacarme del país casi a rastras. No teníamos por qué venir a Francia.

—Por favooor —alargó Georg las ‘o’ hasta el infinito—. Que tampoco te traje a punta de pistola. Me tomó menos de cinco minutos convencerte de empacar y retomar tus planes, así que no me acuses de nada. En Magdeburg habrías vuelto a la cama en cuanto te dejara a solas.

—Yo no-…

—Te conozco, Gus —dijo Georg cansino—. No intentes mentirme o te daré un puñetazo.

El baterista torció la boca. —Insisto que no era necesario cruzar la frontera para sacarme de mi melancolía, pero… —Elevó un par de octavas la voz para evitar ser interrumpido—. Te estoy agradecido por hacerlo de cualquier modo. No que crea que ésta fue la mejor solución entre las posibles, pero al menos sirvió para no guardarle rencor a Francia por el resto de los años que me quedan de mi vida.

—Ahí lo tienes —sonrió Georg con candidez—. Transformé lo que pudo ser un viaje fallido en una aventura de dos amigos que ya durmieron en una suite de lujo con la privilegiada vista de la torre Eiffel por la ventana, y que ahora van con rumbo a un castillo en la campiña y a emborracharse con vino recién sacado de una cava. Nada mal, ¿eh?

—No —le concedió Gustav, que con ese repentino cambio de perspectiva, apreció la amistad de Georg desde un punto de vista que nunca antes había tenido el privilegio de disfrutar—. Todo lo contrario en realidad.

—Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar —dijo Georg, retirando su mano que hasta entonces había seguido sobre el brazo de Gustav, y detrás dejó un rastro tibio que al baterista le pareció de una calidez que iba más allá de lo físico.

El resto de su trayecto en el tren transcurrió sin otros contratiempos dignos de mención.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si sabían o no, moi se llama Magali (sin acento en la i), así que esa escena en el mercadillo es un extra a mi conveniencia. El único self-insert que me puedo permitir. La canción por si les causa curiosidad: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScccxoEgF2U


	7. 7.- Amor no correspondido.

**7.- Amor no correspondido.**

 

Igual que habían hecho al arribar a París, apenas poner un pie en la estación de Languedoc Gustav se encargó de conseguir un taxi y al conductor que los llevara a la central de autobuses de donde partirían al campo en que se encontraba el castillo donde se hospedarían. Para entonces la tarde ya iba en claro descenso, y la iluminación natural difería de la de la capital  como nunca se imaginó que podría ser. En París el cambio de día y de noche pasaba desapercibido por la torre Eiffel iluminando a lo lejos igual que lo haría la luna, y las farolas se encargaban del resto. Como ciudad cosmopolita, tenía una reputación que mantener en cuanto a ser llamada ‘La ciudad de la luz’, y luz precisamente era lo que sobraba en sus boulevares, avenidas y hasta callejuelas rebuscadas.

En manifiesto contraste con Languedoc, que sin llegar a ser una pequeña ciudad, carecía de esa aura luminosa que en la capital tenían de sobra. Además, su viaje no terminaba ahí, sino que todavía les faltaba ocupar sus asientos en el último autobús que partiría a la inpronunciable región donde Gustav había reservado noche en un castillo.

Ese otro viaje les tomó casi dos horas más, y cuando por fin llegaron a su destino final, Georg estaba por lanzar la toalla y desplomarse de cansancio.

—Qué arquitectura —exclamó Gustav complacido de que la fachada era idéntica al folleto turístico, pero Georg no estaba para tales atenciones, y pasó a un lado suyo arrastrando la maleta y los pies.

—Me importa un rábano. Yo quiero una ducha y no saber nada más.

En recepción los atendió un hombre de mediana edad con ojos diminutos que casi se perdían en la maraña de una cabellera larga y una copiosa barba cerrada. A diferencia del hotel en el que se hospedaban en París, el castillo era propiedad de una familia que lo regentaba con mano firme en las cuentas, pero laxa en cuestiones de formalismo, y que se decantaban por una experiencia más del tipo hogareña e histórica de la que se podía encontrar en otros sitios similares.

—La reservación era para una pareja —dijo el hombre, revisando el archivo, y a través de sus pobladas cejas les echó un vistazo sin reprobación—. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto —dijo Gustav, indeciso si explicarse o no—. Nosotros…

—Estamos aquí en una escapada romántica —se inmiscuyó Georg, pasándole a Gustav el brazo en torno a la cintura y poniendo su mejor sonrisa encantadora.

El recepcionista no dio muestras de nada excepto profesionalismo y tolerancia. Si era de la opinión que los gays no tenían cabida en el mundo, no lo demostró, y en cambio los trató como a cualquier otro huésped que se alojara en su propiedad.

—Todos los datos son correctos. Su habitación se encuentra en la segunda planta, en la parte trasera, así que síganme, por favor, y les mostraré el camino.

El interior del castillo era tan imponente como lo era por fuera con sus muros altos, resistentes y de piedra gris claro, por lo que Gustav tuvo dificultad para procesar la decoración al mismo tiempo que trataba de memorizar la ruta por la que el hombre los llevaba, pero sin éxito alguno. Al cabo de varios giros ya estaban confundidos y con pronóstico de perderse si intentaban volver sus pasos.

—La cena se servirá dentro de una hora en el comedor principal —explicó el hombre de recepción—. Nos encantaría contar con su presencia. Además de ustedes, también están alojados aquí en el fin de semana otras tres parejas y una familia con siete hijos que vienen de Polonia.

—Vaya, presiento que la recepción del televisor en Polonia es bastante mala… —Murmuró Georg, que como hijo único que era, consideraba las familias con más de dos hijos como copiosas.

Una vez dentro de la habitación que se les había asignado, el hombre les enseñó dónde se encontraba el baño, cómo funcionaban las llaves de agua caliente y fría que eran una adición reciente a las instalaciones, el interior del ropero y sus múltiples cajones, además de invitarlos a mirar por la ventana y comprobar que habían subido un piso sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Es parte del diseño moderno, porque cuando este castillo se construyó existía una escalinata de piedra que se vino abajo durante la segunda guerra mundial con los bombardeos. Todavía están las escaleras de las torres, pero casi no se utilizan. Los turistas prefieren siempre la ruta que incluye esta rampa.

—Impresionante —se admiró Gustav. Su ventana daba a lo que podría considerarse como el jardín trasero, y los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban los viñedos hasta donde la vista abarcaba—. ¿Usted también es dueño de todo eso?

—Mi padre, en realidad. Mi nombre es Pierre —se presentó el hombre formalmente. Pierre hijo, de hecho. Y mi hijo es Pierre tercero. A mi padre lo llaman Pierre el viejo, así que no se sorprendan. El castillo, junto con los terrenos circundantes nos han pertenecido desde siempre y por lo menos de siete generaciones atrás. Puede que hasta más, pero los registros oficiales que se mantenían en la vicaría hace tiempo que se perdieron en un incendio, así que es imposible precisarlo con exactitud.

—Wow —se sorprendió Georg, quien no estaba acostumbrado a un linaje tan ilustre cuando en su familia los nombres de los bisabuelos ya habían desaparecido de la memoria—. ¿El vino que se produce aquí también lo comercializan ustedes?

—De eso se encarga mi segundo hijo.

—¿Pierre nieto segundo? —Adivinó Georg, y Pierre sonrió tanto que sus ojos se achicaron hasta cerrarse.

—No, él se llama Denis. Desde pequeño demostró buena habilidad para los números y es quien se encarga de los viñedos y la contabilidad de ambas propiedades. Mi hijo Pierre es quien me ayuda con el castillo, o más bien, yo le ayudo a él porque desde hace tres años se encarga de la mayor parte del trabajo aquí.

—Increíble —corearon al unísono Gustav y Georg sin ser conscientes de ello.

Pierre no tardó en dejarlos solos, reiterando que sería un gusto presentarlos con los demás inquilinos, y tras explicarles dónde se encontraba la cocina y una ruta para llegar sin tantos rodeos, cerró la gruesa puerta de madera del cuarto.

—Me siento como una de esas historias medievales de caballeros, hechiceros y justas por el honor de una bella doncella —dijo Georg sentado a los pies de la cama y extasiado por la decoración—. A riesgo de contradecirme, pero habías elegido un excelente lugar para traer a Bianca. Estoy seguro que si pudiera ver todo esto con sus propios ojos, se pondría de rodillas y te pediría volver.

—Mmm… —Ocupado con rebuscar su cepillo de dientes dentro de la maleta, Gustav se abstuvo de responder. La mención de Bianca le atravesaba el pecho como una aguja delgada y de gran finura, que si bien no mataba, era particularmente dolorosa.

—¿Bajaremos a cenar? No es que tenga mucha hambre, pero presiento que aquí no hay servicio a la habitación y odiaría tener que bajar solo después. Seguro me perdería, y me encontrarían en una semana vagando en el sótano o en la torre más alta.

—Te advierto que aquí no hay comida de lujo. El folleto que leí cuando hice las reservaciones era muy claro al respecto. Aquí tratan de emular todo lo posible la vida campirana, así que… seguro tendrán queso de cabra y pan recién horneado, pero hamburguesa con papas lo dudo.

—Oye, que yo acepto lo que me pongan el plato sin rechistar. Yo no soy el quisquilloso que tiene un pleito a muerte con los vegetales.

—Vegetales —hizo Gustav una mueca—, ewww…

Georg le reprochó con un chasquido de lengua que el baterista ignoró, y mejor se ocupó de amonestar a Georg por darle a entender al señor Pierre que ambos eran pareja.

—¿Y qué con ese malentendido de antes?

—¿Cuál? —Inquirió el bajista, sentado del lado de la cama que ya había reclamado como propio y descalzándose.

—Tú y yo. En una, ¿cómo dijiste?, uhmmm… Escapada romántica. Eso es.

—Ah, eso —dijo Georg sin afectarse en lo más mínimo—. Quería ver si lograba provocarlo, pero por lo visto han recibido clientes de todo tipo, que ni siquiera pestañeó cuando se lo dije. Es bueno, ¿no? Porque sería incómodo alojarnos en su castillo si el dueño fuera homofóbico.

—Esa no es la cuestión aquí, pero… Da igual —desechó Gustav el reprender a su amigo por la jugarreta de antes. De nuevo, era algo que solían hacer cuando estaban de gira con la banda por Europa y su objetivo no era otro más que divertirse con bromas de medio calibre y a costa de terceros. Era sólo que le extrañaba la repentina regresión, porque si mal no le fallaba la memoria, la última vez que habían hecho eso había sido en Berlín, poco antes del último concierto que dieron ahí, y había incluido nalgada y un guiño descarado a uno de los empleados de la sala donde tocarían.  Por lo menos dos años, sino es que tres.

—¿Crees que deba cambiarme de ropa para bajar a cenar? —Interrumpió Georg sus pensamientos, y Gustav se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Dudo que nos pidan ponernos traje y corbata.

—¿Vas a bajar con a ropa que traes puesta?

—Lo más probable, ¿por?, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Manías mías. Eso de pasar tantas horas encerrado con otras tres docenas de personas me hace sentir un poco sucio del viaje. Pero bueno, si tú no lo haces, yo tampoco me cambiaré.

Apenas terminar de acomodar sus escasas pertenencias y poner a cargar sus teléfonos, Gustav y Georg salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, pero según comprobaron luego de cinco minutos de caminar sin ton ni son por largos pasillos, descubrieron que las instrucciones de Pierre habían caído en saco roto en sus memorias de teflón porque no sólo no lograban dar con la cocina, sino que además tampoco podían retroceder a su habitación por qué ya habían olvidado cómo hacerlo.

—Basta —refunfuñó Gustav, asomándose por una ventana, y a partir de la vista, deducir en qué lado del castillo se encontraban y cómo llegar de ahí a la recepción de donde nuevamente pedirían señas.

Resultó que su plan tampoco dio los resultados esperados, pero al menos sirvió para que en una de sus tantas vueltas por corredores tan idénticos como el anterior, se encontraron con una pareja de mediana edad que también provenía de Alemania y que a pesar de ser su tercera noche ahí, tampoco lograban dar con la cocina a pesar de hacer sus tres comidas ahí.

—Yo soy Karin y él es Klaus —se presentó la mujer, e intercambiaron los cuatro los apretones de mano de rigor para esos casos.

Bastó un poco de charla para que Klaus preguntara si los conocía de algún lado, porque sus rostros le resultaban familiares pero no estaba seguro de dónde o por qué.

—Querido —se burló de él su esposa—. Piensa en el cuarto de Lily. Los pósters de su pared. Su grupo favorito.

—¿Los de…? Mmmm… ¿Kyoto Motel, correcto? —Inquirió su esposo, y Georg no pudo más con lo chusco del error y se rió fuerte a pesar de que intentó sofocar su repentina emoción con el dorso de la mano.

—Perdón. Es que… —Más risas que iban en aumento.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Klaus, son ellos —dijo Karin sin perder ritmo en su andar—. Son de la misma banda que tu hija adora. Santo cielo contigo, que a estas alturas ya te sabes sus canciones de tanto que las repite, y no intentes negármelo, que cada vez que lavas el coche y juegas con la manguera acabas cantando la de Durch den Monsun. Por cierto —se diirigió esta vez a Gustav y a Georg—, no quisiera ser una de esas fans que se inmiscuyen donde no se les llama, pero Lily me mataría si se entera que su padre y yo tuvimos la suerte de hospedarnos en el mismo castillo donde ustedes estaban y no haberles pedido un autógrafo.

—No hay problema —aceptó Gustav.

—Eso explica todo… —Murmuró Klaus para sí—. Aunque tú tienes el cabello diferente —le dijo a Georg, quien todavía seguía riéndose de buena gana—. En los pósters te ves diferente, ¿o es que eres nuevo en la banda? Ay, soy malísimo con las caras.

—No, nuevo no. Pero cambié de look y fue radical, así que tal vez por eso…

—¡Tadán! —Exclamó Karin de pronto cuando al dar vuelta en un pasillo reconoció los últimos pasos que los llevarían a la cocina—. Por fin. Teníamos más de diez minutos dando vueltas en este castillo y ya estábamos por rendirnos.

—Habla por ti, querida —la adelantó su esposo, y precedieron a Gustav y a Georg, quienes iban un poco apabullados por tan extraño encuentro.

La cocina del castillo se parecía a una de esas que se ven en shows medievales. Por un lado las paredes eran de piedra ennegrecida por siglos de uso, lo mismo que el piso, aunque en el área del comedor se podía apreciar el toque a madera reciente pero en estilo rústico para que no desentonara con el resto de la atmósfera. De los techos colgaban ollas de cobre y peltre, y además de la moderna estufa electrónica, también había una de leña en la que un cazo gigantesco hervía, y a juzgar por el aroma, esa noche cenarían sopa de pollo y verduras. El área era amplia, pero iluminada con velas y lámparas de gas, daba al mismo tiempo la impresión de ser acogedora. Dividida en dos espacios separados por un medio muro de piedra que fungía de barra, por un lado se encontraba la cocina donde tres empleados del castillo trabajaban a buen ritmo para tener lista la cena, y del otro un largo comedor de madera como para al menos cuarenta personas prescidía la estancia.

—Buenas noches —los recibió una versión joven pero igual de velluda que Pierre, así que supusieron que ese era su hijo mayor—. Qué alegría contar con su compañía. ¿Ustedes son…?

—Georg Listing, mucho gusto —intercambió el bajista saludos.

—Yo soy Gustav Schäfer.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Pierre. Oh, y ustedes son los huéspedes que vienen de luna de miel, si mal no entendí. ¿Cierto?

Cómo se había hecho de esa versión, Gustav no lo sabía, pero bastó eso para que Georg se aprovechara de la situación y dijera que sí de lo más ufano.

—Así es. Nos casamos la semana pasada y este es nuestro viaje de novios.

—Maravilloso. Mil felicitaciones. —Guiándolos a la mesa del comedor, Pierre les indicó que cualquier asiento era libre para sentarse, y que ya sería su decisión personal si se unían a los demás huéspedes o se sentaban apartados de los demás.

En otras cirucunstancias quizá se hubieran ido al rincón más retirado para no tener que relacionarse con los demás huéspedes, pero Karin les hizo señas para que se sentaran frente a ella y Karl, y como en sí su compañía les había sido agradable, Gustav y Georg aceptaron de buena gana.

—Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que los trae a los dos a este rincón tan distanciado del mundo? —Preguntó Karin una vez que los mozos de las cocinas les hubieran colocado al frente los platos con sopa y una bandeja con pan recién salido del horno.

—Nosotros-… —Empezó Georg, pero Gustav le dio un certero codazo en las costillas y lo mandó callar.

No que la broma de hacerse pasar por una pareja le pareciera mala, pero en ese caso en particular era jugar con dinamita y un fósforo. Bastaría que Karin o Klaus le contaran a su hija que se los habían topado en Francia como más que amigos y en menos de veinticuatro horas ya la noticia estaría en el encabezado de Bild.de rompiendo récords de audiencia.

—Un viaje entre amigos, nada más —mintió a medias, porque técnicamente eso era, aunque por el nerviosismo con el que se expresó y el tic de su ojo, nadie con dos dedos al frente se lo creería.

—Ah, ok —asintió Karin, quien seguro no se tragó sus embustes, pero para no incomodarlos no comentó nada al respecto.

Tal como habían supuesto, la cena de esa noche era un reconstituyente caldo de pollo con verduras, pan y de bebida sangría. Como postre, un platito de arroz dulce con leche y espolvoreado con canela del que comieron hasta quedar satisfechos. Mientras tanto, la conversación entre los cuatro se derivó al tema de los viajes, y fue así como Gustav y Georg aprendieron que Klaus y Karin tenían debilidad por las áreas antiguas de Europa, y que su meta era visitar tantos castillos como les fuera posible antes de cambiar de giro. En números exactos, éste en el que se hospedaban era el décimoquinto en su lista.

—Fue Karin quien me compartió su gusto por estas edificaciones. A mí no me interesaba nada que tuviera más de diez años de antigüedad, a menos que fuera un coche clásico, claro está. Yo sólo la acompañé por el vino la primera vez, pero acabé contagiado por su pasión. Y hablando de vino…

El cierre de la noche se dio con una copa por cabeza del vino local que se producía en ese castillo, y que su encargo corría a cargo de Céline, la tercera y única hija mujer del matrimonio que regentaba el lugar. A diferencia de sus hermanos, ella no presumía de ningún vello facial fuera de lugar, pero a cambio llevaba sobre la cabeza una melena de abundante cabello castaño que relucía con cada movimiento suyo, y que entre los hombres presentes, atrapó la atención de más de uno.

—Parece comercial de shampoo —comentó Georg, arrobado por su belleza, y Gustav se vio obligado a recordarle que seducirla no sería una buena idea o corrían el riesgo de que Pierre padre les cancelara la reservación y los sacara a base de puñetazos a la calle en plena noche.

La cena acabó cuando los comensales empezaron a despedirse para subir a sus habitaciones, y Gustav aceptó encantado la ayuda de Karin para guiarlos al segundo piso, porque en su opinión, para estar perdidos ellos dos, mejor que fueran los cuatro.

Luego de varias vueltas innecesarias y encontrar por error el armario de blancos dos veces consecutivas, por fin dieron con su habitación y se despidieron bajo la promesa de al día siguiente ir juntos a los viñedos con el resto de turistas que harían por primera vez la visita guiada.

Apenas poner un pie dentro de su habitación, Georg se pidió el primer turno para urilizar la regadera, y Gustav le contestó con un gruñido gutural.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el bajista, más por compromiso que real interés, porque bien presentía él que el nombre maldito de su exnovia saldría a colación.

—Bianca.

No, ningún error.

—¿Qué con ella?

Gustav agachó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos de culpa. —Yo, uhm…

—Sólo dilo —masculló Georg entre dientes mientras ponía sobre la cama el pantalón de pijama que iba a vestir y un par de bóxers limpios.

—Pues… —Gustav se sentó en la silla que formaba parte de la pequeña mesa para dos que se encontraba en un rincón de la pieza, y que seguro servía como escritorio improvisado—. Karin y Klaus me hicieron pensar en lo genial que sería envejecer junto a la persona que amas. En mi caso…

—Bianca —remató Georg por su amigo, pausando después toda acción suya para prestarle toda su atención al ciento por ciento—. ¿Sólo eso o se trata de algo más?

—Siempre es más cuando Bianca está de por medio —admitió Gustav, tamborileando los dedos de su mano izquierda sobre le mesa—. La verdad es que no te he dicho la verdad de todo este viaje, pero éste no es el momento adecuado. Ahora mismo estoy tan…

—¿Tan?

Gustav se humecedió los labios buscando una palabra que definiera la desazón que le carcomía desde dentro sin que por fuera se manifestara ninguna reacción física tan extrema como las corrosiones que él sentía desde la misma médula de los huesos y expandiéndose por los nervios como ácido de batería, pero en su diccionario personal no encontró ninguna. En su lugar suspiró.

—Tan… así. Ya no es tristeza, esa la superé desde que me sacaste de la cama y me hiciste tomar una ducha. Tenías razón: El agua caliente hizo maravillas con mi estado anímico. La tristeza por Bianca se la llevó el agua hacia las tuberías, pero sin esa capa, quedaron al descubierto otras emociones.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Frustración. Y no me refiero a frustración porque Bianca fuera quien tomara las riendas al terminar conmigo, sino frustración por la manera en que mis planes se vinieron abajo en nada. Pasamos de tener una noche increíble a despertar y estar tensos, y para mediodía separarnos enojados. No había pasado ni una hora cuando decidió que necesitábamos darnos un tiempo y eso… me enfurece, carajo. No tuve ningún aviso, ninguna señal, ninguna advertencia. Fue como un terremoto, y ningún perro ahuyó para prevenirme de la catástrofe que se aproximaba.

Los golpes de sus dedos en la madera se pasaron a cerrar en un puño que cayó sobre la mesa con la fuerza de una bola de concreto.

—Gus, no sé qué decirte…

—Ya, no hay ofensa, igual yo no sabría qué responder. Estamos a mano.

A sabiendas de que Gustav quería estar a solas, Georg se escabulló al baño con el pretexto de su ducha, pero al pasar por el lado de Gustav, le dio un apretón en el hombro y con ello le resumió que si deseaba compañía, él estaría ahí.

Mientras que Georg se bañaba, Gustav rebuscó en la maleta de ambos un par de calcetines que había traído consigo y que no planeaba utilizar porque ni siquiera eran de su estilo. Mal anudados y voluminosos en exceso, cuando los desenmarañó entre sí, sobre la cama cayó una simple cajita de terciopelo negro que en su interior contenía no sólo el anillo con el que planeaba pedirle a Bianca matrimonio en este viaje que en el que ahora Georg le acompañaba, sino que también guardaba en su interior la esperanza de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, y que bajo la perspectiva actual en la que se encontraba, sólo le pareció… absurdo.

—Patético —masculló Gustav, incapaz de abrir la caja y volviéndola a colocar como estaba antes en una de las bolsas lateras de la maleta.

En cada punto de su viaje a Francia había él planeado la posible sorpresa de colocarse con una rodilla en el suelo para hacer la gran pregunta, y de ahí que con cada nuevo escenario un peso cada vez más agobiante se le clavara en el pecho. Con Georg ya había pasado por el hotel con vista a la torre Eiffel, el restaurante al que habían ido a cenar durante su segunda noche, también el tren con sus vistas magníficas de la campiña, y recién el castillo en el que se hospedaban y sobre el que más ilusiones tenía. El viaje todavía no había llegado a su fin, y Gustav todavía tenía un par de marcas más sobre las cuales había puesto esperanzas de declararse, pero ese conocimiento no hizo sino agregar un par de agujas más a su sufrimiento.

Sin Bianca a su lado, ese viaje le estaba resultando cada vez más insoportable, pero sin una razón de peso con la cual excusarse ante Georg, Gustav estaba atrapado a seguir cumpliendo su itinerario y cargando a cuestas el diamante con el que pensaba proponerse y que con cada segundo se iba transformando en una lastre que cada vez le tentaba más en tirar al primer pozo que se le cruzara en el camino.

—Joder… —Murmuró Gustav al final, exánime de fuerzas y con el espíritu acabado. Porque era terrible un rechazo, pero a su parecer, peor era haber sido cortado de tajo sin previo aviso y con un anillo del que de ahí en adelante no sabría cómo deshacerse.

Sólo un símbolo de lo que Bianca significaba para él, y que igual que sus sentimientos, no tendría para compartir con la propia Bianca.

Aturdido por la repentina epifanía que esa caja de terciopelo negro había provocado, Gustav se recostó en la cama a la espera de que Georg saliera del baño, pero antes de darse cuenta, el cansancio emocional que desde días atrás le venía drenando la energía se apoderó por completo de él y cayó dormido apenas cerró los ojos por más de tres segundos consecutivos.

Así lo encontró Georg, quien no ajeno al secreto de Gustav, era que se había empecinado tanto en hacerle cumplir con ese viaje, a sabiendas de que si no lo hacía en tiempo y forma, éste se habría dosificado el dolor de la pérdida de Bianca en lugar de expulsarlo de su vida en la duración de su fin de semana largo en Francia. No el mejor de los planes, y tampoco el más delicado, pero para Georg, que anteponía el bienestar de Gustav al suyo, le resultó la elección idónea. Y puesto que era Georg quien en un descuido de Gustav había aprovechado para ver el anillo y comprobar con sus propios ojos que éste planeaba pedirle a Bianca ser su esposa, por igual era que se sentía con la responsabilidad de actuar desde las sombras y no hacer mención de esa banda de oro si Gustav no lo hacía primero.

Pasando a recostarse al lado de Gustav, Georg exhaló quedo, pausado, adolorido, todo aquello que por dentro le hería y que no era más que amor por Gustav.

Amor no correspondido.

 

/*/*/*/*


	8. 8.- Los mejores amigos.

**8.- Los mejores amigos.**

 

Después de dormir las horas que su cuerpo le pedía sí o sí, Gustav despertó temprano y con los primeros rayos del sol en un sábado, que por locación y compañía, rompía todos los preceptos antes establecidos en su rutina cotidiana. Hasta ese punto en su existencia, los sábados para él venían a representar la compañía de Bianca, quien se encontraba terminando una maestría, y de lunes a viernes apenas si la veía un par de horas después de sus clases. El domingo era cuando más duro se dedicaba a sus trabajos y tareas, pero por acuerdo mutuo y más que nada por el bien de su relación, era que habían decidido hacer de los sábados en la mañana su tiempo compartido, sin importar cuán ocupado estuviera su itinerario, por lo que así era como seguido Gustav se iba a la cama los viernes solo y con la única compañía de su mano derecha y el televisor encendido en volumen mínimo, programado con temporizador para apagarse media hora después, y despertaba los sábados con Bianca dormida abrazándolo por la espalda o roncando en su pecho.

Hacía apenas una semana que Bianca había hecho lo mismo, su rutina desde que se conocían y la que más valor tenía para Gustav, y en cambio ahora… Gustav acarició la cabeza de Georg, quien en sueños se había ido apoderando de su espacio hasta usarlo como almohada y pasarle una pierna por entre las suyas. No era lo que se podía decir un cambio radical en sus componentes bases, aunque sí, la diferencia entre Bianca y Georg era abismal, y a Gustav le dio un sentimiento entre la alegría y más de la tristeza que cargaba de sobra.

—Georg… —Gustav le rascó a su amigo la cabeza—. Georgie…

—Mmm…

—Anda, Georg…

El bajista roncó desde lo más hondo de su garganta y lo abrazó con más fuerza con el brazo y la pierna con las que lo sujetaba en su sitio.

—¿Es esa tu erección matutina? —Inquirió Gustav cuando un bulto altamente sospechoso se le refregó contra la parte alta del muslo.

—Sí, ¿y qué? Tú también tienes una.

Sin molestarse en falsos pudores, Georg bajó la mano que hasta entonces descansaba sobre el estómago de Gustav y se ciñó en torno a su pene.

—¿Lo ves? O mejor dicho, ¿sientes eso?

—Sí —gimió Gustav, dándole un golpe en la muñeca para que lo liberara—. Suelta. Ya sé que tantos días de celibato y con tu historial de promiscuo sin remordimientos te tienen loco, pero recuerda que soy hetero.

—Bah, hetero dices…

—Esa vez fue un error.

—Sí, ajá. Síguete repitiendo eso hasta que te convenzas a ti mismo, porque conmigo no va a funcionar.

—Georg, vamos…

—Todavía recuerdo tu sabor…

—No digas eso —masculló Gustav, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo, pero de nada sirvió, porque la memoria era más poderosa que la negación, y los labios de Georg y la succión de la que éste era capaz su boca no se comparaba a nada que él hubiera experimentado jamás. Bianca incluida.

Además, era un hecho tan aislado y en el pasado que no debía contar, según la jurisdicción de Gustav, quien opinaba que una simple mamada no tenía por qué significar nada si los dos involucrados iban tan cruzados que no discernían arriba de abajo, cortesía del único churro de marihuana fumado en su vida. Según su versión de los hechos, la que recordaba a pesar de la cruda física, moral y emocional con la que había despertado sin pantalones y los calzoncillos en las rodillas, plus Georg a un lado con una impresionante resaca, era que bebieron demasiado ron con cola una noche en el autobús de la gira, se fumaron uno de los cigarrillos especiales que Tom había dejado por error entre los asientos del sillón, y siguieron bebiendo hasta que todo se tornó irreal…

A partir de ese punto era que todo se volvía confuso. A veces, y sólo si se esforzaba, Gustav podía recordar que a la luz de la pantalla del televisor Georg le había parecido lindo desde cierto ángulo y con el cabello cubriéndole medio rostro. Ojos verdes intensos. Una mirada de deseo… Y luego una cierta proposición indirecta de la que Gustav dio un permiso tácito, y en la que el bajista se arrodilló entre sus piernas y con naturalidad le extrajo el miembro de los pantalones. Besos, lamidas, succión. El paquete completo cuando Georg llegó a golpear sus testículos con la barbilla, y luego Gustav se corrió en su garganta, en su lengua, en sus labios, y también un poco en su cabello, porque aquel había pasado a ser el orgasmo según el cual comparó a los siguientes en su vida, y que por cierto, ninguno llegó a igualar.

«Oh, pero eso es punto y aparte», se reprochó Gustav. De aquel único encuentro (estúpido, muy _estúpido_ encuentro) ya habían transcurrido por lo menos casi diez años, y había sido único en su especie, puesto que Gustav era hetero y Georg tampoco había dado muestras de ningún interés romántico después de eso. Su amistad la reanudaron el mismo día, los dos cuidando de la resaca más espantosa jamás vivida, y prometiendo no repetirla en al menos una larga temporada. Y lo curioso, en la opinión de Gustav, era lo sencillo que había sido reírse de ese pequeño desliz y meterle debajo de la alfombra como si en realidad jamás hubiera ocurrido. De no ser porque después fue que el baterista se descubrió la marca de uñas en los muslos que Georg le dejó ahí, hasta habría podido jurar que era un fragmento de su imaginación alterada por el alcohol y las drogas, pero no, y esas medias lunas todavía le acompañaban como recordatorio de la única vez en la que el alcohol se había llevado su cordura y abandonado todo raciocinio.

—¿Qué? —Le chinchó Georg, ajeno a la confusión por la que Gustava pasaba—. Es cierto. Después de ti, todo mundo me supo amargo en la lengua. Así que puedes sentirte afortunado, porque las veces que he dado sexo oral hasta el final las cuento con una mano, y tú eres uno de los pocos afortunados de mi lista.

—Georg, vamos, no jodasss… —Siseó Gustav, abochornado por semejante confesión. Y no era el hecho en sí de haber llegado tan lejos con su mejor amigo, sino que tomaba sus palabras como halago, y él _aborrecía_ las palabras amables por no saber cómo reaccionar, qué decir, cómo actuar.

—Bah, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te mienta?

—Sólo… cállate.

—Vale, vale… —Aflojando el agarre que tenía de su cuerpo, Georg rodó en la dirección opuesta y bajó las piernas del colchón hasta quedar sentado dándole la espalda—. Finjamos que no ocurrió por otra década más, así al menos tendrás tiempo de prepararte.

Sin darle tiempo de replicar, Georg se puso en pie y se encerró en el baño por espacio de diez minutos.

A juzgar por el ruido del agua corriendo, Gustav dedujo que Georg había echado el primer pis de la mañana, lavado los dientes, la cara y quizá peinado, y sus deducciones no fueron erróneas, porque para cuando el bajista salió, iba por completo despierto y con una expresión nueva.

—¿Pero qué haces todavía en la cama? ¡En pie, Schäfer!

—Apenas van a ser las siete —masculló éste.

—Justo a tiempo para el desayuno. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Karin? El primer paseo empieza a las ocho, y ellos van a estar ahí. Así que muévete, que no quiero tener que esforzarme en conocer a otra pareja con la cual hacer migas cuando estaremos tan poco tiempo aquí.

—Cierto… —Asintió Gustav.

En su itinerario estaba el paseo por los viñedos, una degustación, almuerzo, un recorrido por los alrededores del castillo y de regreso a empacar y tomar el transporte que los llevaría tierra adentro a la cabaña que tenían rentada para una noche y de la que Gustav ya se estaba arrepintiendo en visitar, porque por órdenes precisas en su reservación, apenas abrir la puerta los iba a recibir una cama con pétalos de rosas esparcidos en el cobertor y una botella del más caro vino de la región esperando por él para enfatizar su rompimiento… Y ahora por Georg en sustitución de Bianca.

Ante aquel sombrío porvenir, Gustav torció la boca y se llevó la mano a la frente. —Ay Dios —musitó por lo bajo, pero no tanto como para que a Georg le pasara desapercibido.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—¿Nada como _nada_ o nada como… Bianca? Tsk —se despabiló—, pero si qué digo, por supuesto que es Bianca. Siempre se trata de Bianca contigo.

—No todo tiene que ser de Bianca. ¿Por quién me tomas, un disco rayado o qué?

—Ahórrate el discurso —ordenó Georg, inclinado sobre la maleta y extrayendo la ropa que vestiría ese día—, mejor desembucha y acabemos con esto lo antes posible. Al mal ex, mejor darle de una vez.

—Bien —lanzó Gustav las mantas a los pies de la cama y se quedó tendido de espaldas y con los brazos laxos a los lados del cuerpo—. Yo tenía… ciertos planes con Bianca. Planes de lo que todavía no te pienso contar nada, y de los que sólo necesitas saber que la cabaña a donde iremos a pasar la noche era la locación perfecta.

—Oh, pillín —le guiñó el ojo Georg por encima de su hombro—. Creo imaginar de qué se trata. Muy bien, continúa. No te cortes con las obscenidades.

—Eso es todo.

—¿Planeabas tener sexo salvaje y ahora te frustra que no será así? Porque conozco un método genial para eliminar eso que-…

—Georg… —Para enfatizar lo poco que estaba para pullas, Gustav se incorporó y le lanzó la almohada justo contra la parte trasera de la cabeza—. Idiota.

—¡Hey! —Se pasó éste la mano por la mollera—. Sin agresiones o te dispensaré el mismo trato.

—Vale, vale… —Lo imitó Gustav con su tono de antes, y dieron por cerrada su sesión matutina de dimes y diretes que no llevaban a nada.

Gustav se apresuró en cambiarse de ropa y alistarse para bajar a desayunar, y una vez los dos estuvieron preparados, salieron por la puerta de su recámara y resignados a perderse una vez más en los laberínticos pasillos del castillo. En esta ocasión sólo desperdiciaron cinco minutos de su tiempo, esto porque Georg se había esforzado en localizar algunos puntos, y justo a tiempo arribaron a la cocina donde los demás huéspedes ya estaban sentados en torno a la gran mesa de madera comunal.

—Buenos días —los recibieron Karin y Klaus, tan amables como en la velada anterior.

—Buenos días —respondieron Gustav y Georg, pasando a ocupar los asientos que quedaban frente a ellos.

Los mozos de cocina no preguntaron nada innecesario, salvo si preferían uno u otro de los dos menús que se ofrecían para esa mañana, y ambos aceptaron el desayuno B, que consistía en huevos, salchichas, jugo de uva y pan tostado con mantequilla, además de café recién molido y hervido con canela. Un menú de lo más sencillo y que sin embargo les pareció un banquete digno de reyes y del que comieron hasta la saciedad.

A las ocho en punto Pierre, el más joven de los tres con ese nombre, entró a la cocina a anunciar que el transporte estaba listo y que partirían en cinco minutos.

—¿Traes todo lo necesario contigo? —Preguntó Gustav a Georg.

—La llave del cuarto, mi billetera, una chaqueta ligera y… —Siguió rebuscándose en la bolsa de sus jeans hasta encontrar un pequeño tubo circular—. Aquí está. Mi brillo labial.

—¿Brillo labial?

—Shhh, no me juzgues. Este clima seco me tiene los labios partidos y eso es un no-no en mi lista. —Para enfatizar su punto, Georg se dio una pasada con el brillo, y un aroma a coco y piña impregnó las fosas nasales de Gustav.

—Huele bien.

—Y sabe bien —se lamió Georg el labio inferior—. Lo admito, a veces sólo me lo pongo para tener un leve gusto tropical. En fin… ¿Ustedes ya están listos? —Preguntó a Karin y a Klaus, quienes habían bajado de su alcoba con una maleta cada quien, donde presumiblemente llevaban más que ellos dos juntos.

—Listos y dispuestos —afirmó Karin con una amplia sonrisa.

El grupo completo de los presentes salió del castillo por una entrada lateral que daba hacia el jardín trasero, aunque más bien se trataba de una explanada amplia y libre de árboles con un césped corto y bien podado, adornada un poco con maceteros de flores que no estaban llevando bien la temporada sin lluvias. En por lo menos trescientos metros a la redonda no había nada que estorbara su vista, a excepción de un viejo pero para nada destartalado autobús en el cual iba Pierre montado como conductor.

—Pierre hijo pero en realidad es el padre y… —Masculló Georg, cuando de pronto se giró a Gustav—. ¿Podremos llamarlo Pierre segundo y a su hijo tercero? Ya cuando conozcamos al viejo sólo llamémosle Pierre. Tanto lío con los nombres me va a volver loco. ¿Es que nunca pensaron en ser originales y utilizar otros nombres? Carajo… Estas tradiciones de villorio ponen en evidencia mi estupidez.

—Vale, no te azotes —dijo Gustav, esperando turno a que los demás subieran para después hacerlo él.

Los primeros fueron el matrimonio relativamente joven que traía consigo a sus siete hijos, u ocho según se entendiera, porque la mujer iba embarazada de por lo menos seis meses. Al menos sus niños iban tranquilos, y Gustav agradeció que apenas sentarse, el padre los pusiera en regla y les ordenara mantenerse callados y no pelear. Las demás parejas eran anodinas al por mayor, nadie de quien se pudiera acordar después, y por último quedaron ellos dos con Klaus y Karin. Por acuerdo mutuo los cuatro fueron a ocupar los asientos traseros en pares, y apenas acomodaron su escaso equipaje, el autobús emprendió la marcha.

Durante el trayecto, Pierre tercero se encargó de amenizar el viaje con explicaciones en torno a la vid y a su proceso. Al pasar por varias hectáreas cubiertas por malla sombras negras, explicó que en los últimos quince años habían experimentado con la vieja variedad de uva que se daba en la región, aunque sólo para propósitos de venta como fruto y no para vino tal cual. Así, unas parcelas se mantenían a la sombra y otras no, con variaciones de agua para ver qué resultados se obtenían, y haciendo pruebas de fertilizantes por el simplen afán de estudio. Según explicó Pierre, los viñedos para el vino eran inalterables por decreto a mantener el sabor igual que desde su comienzo y no afectar las preferencias de sus clientes habituales, pero los demás viñedos eran campo libre para  ensayos, por lo que el fruto se vendía a precios menores para asegurar su consumo.

Después de que Pierre mencionara que una variedad de uva tenía el mismo sabor que el algodón de azúcar que se preparaba en ferias y festividades similares, Georg se giró hacia Gustav y le manifestó lo emocionado que estaba de probar ese fruto en particular.

—Y yo pensando que no te lograría separar del vino.

—Oh, eso también, aunque sabes que no es mi debilidad y tampoco la tuya. Soy más de otro tipo de licores, y no por mucho. De no ser porque soy partidario de beber cerveza con alimentos grasosos, casi hasta se podría decir que soy abstemio.

—Ya, pero a Bianca… Uhm… —Gustav se volteó, y ya que la ventanilla quedaba en esa dirección, fingió interesarse por la interminable colección de filas en que las parras rebosaban de racimos cargadísimos de fruto maduro, pero todo quedó en un burdo intento que Georg desestimó con un golpe en la rodilla.

—Puedes mencionarla. Levanto la veda. Así que… ¿A Bianca le encanta el vino?

—Sí —admitió Gustav—. No es que sea mucho de beber alcohol, no me puede seguir el ritmo cuando saco el vodka o el tequila…

—Nadie puede, Gus, ni siquiera un alcohólico declarado —acotó Georg con sequedad, referenciado varias ocasiones en las que Gustav había logrado tumbarlos a todos a base de _shots_ sin que a él le afectara en lo más mínimo la consumición de alcohol. Gustav era una bestia cuando de beber se trataba.

El baterista prosiguió como si nada. —Pero era costumbre de los días libres poner una película y sentarnos a verla. Yo con una hamburguesa doble con papas fritas y cerveza clara, y ella con una copa de vino que le duraba toda la noche. Una botella le podía alcanzar aproximadamente para una semana, así que supuse que este viaje le interesaría, al menos por las degustaciones. Calidad, no cantidad, ¿sabes?

—Seh, entiendo tu punto…

Gustav se tragó el suspiro que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, y en su lugar resopló fuerte por la nariz.

—Ya qué. Es estúpido ponerme melancólico por lo que no fue, y en cambio debería verlo por el lado bueno.

—¿Y ese es…?

—Aparte de las degustaciones nos van a regalar tres botellas de vino, así que tendré regalo para mis padres en su aniversario la semana que viene. Brillante, ¿eh?

—Algo… Tacaño y todo, pero no soy quién para juzgarte.

Aprovechando que Gustav por voluntad propia había cambiado el tema de Bianca a uno más ligero y sin tantas connotaciones negativas por las cuales apalearse después, Georg señaló una edificación en la lejanía y la posibilidad de que ese fuera su destino final. Desde el asiento delantero, Klaus se giró para explicarles que era ahí donde se realizaba la recolección, lavado y prensado de la uva, pero que iban más lejos.

Resultó que el viaje en el autobús duró sus buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos sin que los viñedos dejaran de verse a ambos lados del autobús. Gustav se aburrió un poco, no así Georg que se dedicó a hablar con sus demás compañeros de viaje y a visitarlos hasta sus asientos, por lo que el baterista sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y se dedicó a jugar un nivel de Mahjong Stars, un app del que había estado obsesionado un par de meses atrás pero que abandonó en cuanto pasó los cien niveles iniciales.

Apenas llevaba dos partidas cuando en el panel superior de notificaciones le apareció el aviso de un sms. Gustav arqueó una ceja. ¿Quién enviaba todavía uno de esos? Ahora todo era Whatsapp y eludir en lo posible las llamadas directas, porque para eso era Skype.

Claro que tenía varios días alejado del internet y sin conectarse por simple comodidad de evitar a la humanidad, así que igual era importante y sólo así se habían podido comunicar con él.

—Vamos a ver… —Masculló apenas moviendo los labios, pausando el juego y deslizando el menú superior para tener una vista previa del sms sin abrirlo.

El nombre que le recibió, y las primeras palabras del mensaje le dejaron la misma impresión que habría de conseguir un puñetazo directo al estómago. Era Bianca y su sms empezaba con un “No he dejado de pensar en ti…” que le cortó el aliento.

Alzando la vista de su pantalla, Gustav apenas si pudo contener el ruido gutural que se formó en su garganta y le subió como la lava de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—Oh por Diosss… —Siseó. Volvió a mirar la pantalla, y con un dedo en el aire, se debatió si lo leía ahora, esperaba un poco más o… «¡Al diablo con eso!», se decidió y presionó sobre el mensaje para leerlo completo lo antes posible.

“No he dejado de pensar en ti”, leyó de vuelta y respiró a profundidad para tener reservas de oxígeno que le sirvieran para los siguientes segundos más importantes de su vida. “… y la verdad es que actué como una idiota. ¿Georg te convenció de ir a Francia? Ayer pasé por tu casa y hoy igual pero nadie me abrió. Preferí ni utilizar mi llave. Debemos hablar. El lunes en la tarde te visitaré en tu departamento.” Sin firma, sin ‘te amo’ innecesario, pero admitiendo que su decisión de separarse no estaba escrita en piedra, y eso bastó para que el nudo que Gustav llevaba en el cuerpo se le deshiciera en el acto y él quedara en un estado similar al de un desfallecido al que sólo un hilo lo une a la vida.

—¡Georg! —Mandó llamar a su amigo, quien había abandonado su asiento y conversaba con la pareja con siete hijos de sólo Dios sabría qué, porque de pañales y biberones seguro que no.

El bajista volteó en su dirección, y por el semblante de Gustav adivinó que era algo grande, por lo que se disculpó y volvió a su lado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Bianca!

—¿Bianca qué?

—Me acaba de enviar un sms. Joder… Quiere hablar conmigo. Joder, seguro me envió más mensajes pero como no me he conectado a internet no los he leído. Cuando vuelva me irá a buscar al departamento. No ha dejado de pensar en mí, y eso es cita directa. ¡Joder! Mira. Lee —le tendió el teléfono, y Georg, que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo en su soliloquio, se tardó un par de segundos en enfocar la vista sobre la pantalla y analizar con calma el mensaje—. ¿Y bien?

Georg se mordió el borde del labio. —Esto es… prometedor. Es decir, admite que fue una idiota, así que debe haber arrepentimiento por su parte, lo que casi siempre es bueno. Quizá cuando la veas el lunes…

—¿Crees que quiera volver conmigo?

—Eso parece. Tiene toda la pinta. Tú quieres volver con ella, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto! Más que nada en el mundo —sonrió Gustav como no lo había hecho todo en el viaje, porque de pronto el mundo era un lugar hermoso, soleado, en una eterna tarde de verano en la que ahora ya no estaba solo, porque Bianca iba a ser su compañera—. Pero… antes que nada debo averiguar sus razones para romper en primer lugar, o más bien, para darnos un tiempo. Porque si se trata de, uhm, una infidelidad pues…

—No creo que sea eso —murmuró Georg, devolviéndole el teléfono—. Bianca no es de esas.

—Sus razones tuvo para decidir que lo nuestro era desechable, así que tampoco me haré ilusiones. Sólo… —Gustav exhaló—. Lo hablaremos, seremos adultos tomando resoluciones adultas, y si resulta que hay alguien más o que no me ama como yo a ella, pues… terminaremos. Y será definitivo.

—Gus… —Georg lo miró directo a los ojos—. No es eso. No te puedo decir por qué, pero confía en mí cuando te digo que sus razones para alejarse de ti fueron causadas por el miedo.

—¿Miedo? ¿Porque yo le doy miedo o…? —El ceño de Gustav se frunció hasta que en el centro de su frente apareció una severa línea vertical—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento. De otra manera sería interferir en un asunto que no me incumbe en lo absoluto, así que por favor, en honor a la amistad de años que nos une, no me preguntes más. Bianca es la indicada por derecho. Tú sólo espera, y espera lo mejor…

Gustav volvió a leer el mensaje, y para ahorrarse tentaciones, apagó la pantalla y se lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Sabes que si apelas a mi curiosidad vamos a salir perdiendo.

—Vamos, Gus —le pasó Georg el brazo por los hombros—. A veces las mejores sorpresas de la vida requieren que esperes unos días y que ejercites tu paciencia.

—Odio las sorpresas.

—Ya, igual yo, pero te jodes porque esta lo vale —le apretó el hombro—. Mientras tanto seguimos en Francia, y tenemos un itinerario que cumplir, pero pasado mañana a estas horas estaremos empacando para ir al aeropuerto y más tarde tendrás puestos ambos pies en suelo alemán, así que si quieres haz una cuenta regresiva y fantasea con lo que le dirás a Bianca en cuanto la tengas frente a ti.

—Dudo ser capaz de hablar —dijo Gustav—, así que la abrazaré, la besaré… le diré cuánta falta me hace.

—Eso es… wow —murmuró Georg, soltando a Gustav y apartándose un poco para darle su espacio—. Verás que todo sale bien para los dos.

—¿Lo prometes? —Le retó Gustav, y Georg le guiñó el ojo.

—Normalmente no, porque, ¿quién soy yo?, psíquico vidente con poderes extrasensoriales y comunicación cósmica con los extraterrestres, ¡ni de broma! Jamás adivinaré los números ganadores de la lotería, pero… Tú y Bianca, colega… —Georg sonrió a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía admitirlo—. Ustedes son para siempre.

Y porque eso era lo que Gustav más necesitaba escuchar en esos momentos, fue que pasó por alto la mano de Georg cuando éste la cerró sobre su rodilla y apretó fuerte. Tanto como para herirse, y que las marcas se tiñeran de rojo.

—Gracias, Georg. Era lo que necesitaba escuhar.

—De nada, Gus —seguido de un dolor indescriptible—, para eso estamos los amigos.

—¿Los mejores?

—Los mejores.

 

/*/*/*/*


	9. 9.- La complicidad de los K’s y los G’s.

**9.- La complicidad de los K’s y los G’s.**

 

Después del mensaje de Bianca, fue como si un clon suplantara a Gustav en el resto del viaje a los viñedos, porque el baterista no volvió a quedarse callado ni dejó de sonreír ni por un instante. En evidente contraste a su yo anterior en el que no socializaba, respondía con monosílabos, y permanecía en un rincón como una planta de sombra a la que le falta agua, al bajar del autobús ayudó a la familia con exceso de niños, galante lo ofreció su brazo a Karin cuando cruzaron un terreno abrupto, y contó una colección de chistes picantes que lo volvieron el huésped más popular entre los que asistieron al paseo.

En clara oposición, era como si el viejo humor agrio de Gustav se hubiera filtrado por la planta de sus pies, e igual que haría un parasito baboso y que se arrastra para moverse, se le hubiera subido a Georg y aferrado a la nuca como una sanguijuela que drenara no sólo su sangre, sino también sus ánimos de vivir y su capacidad para sonreír.

Georg hizo lo que pudo, se mantuvo firme en su propósito de no causar molestias a los demás con su remolino interno de emociones, pero fue en vano. Igual que ahora Gustav contemplaba el cielo azul y se maravillaba de lo bello que era todo, Georg había pasado de compartir esa visión a fastidiarse de que precisamente con ese paisaje de fondo fuera que Bianca hubiera decidido hacer acto de aparición.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gustav a Georg cuando ya llevaban media hora de tiempo y la mitad del recorrido por la planta procesadora donde la uva pasaba a mosto.

—Maravillosamente —gruñó éste, rezagado del grupo y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Desde que llegamos aquí has estado… taciturno. ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿O el estómago quizá?

—Me duele… —Georg bajó la mano que por instinto se le había ido al pecho, a la altura del corazón, y la guió hasta su vientre—. Justo en esta área. Debe ser toda la leche y queso fresco que he comido desde que llegamos. Maldita intolerancia a la lactosa. Justo ahora tenía que ponerme malo.

—Oh, vaya. Qué patada. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

—Uhm, déjalo. Se me pasará.

Volviendo a acoplarse con el grupo, Georg se esforzó el doble por al menos aparentar que estaba enfermo y no destrozado por causa de Bianca, y al final jugó a su favor cuando por fin terminaron el recorrido por la planta y salieron al agradable exterior de julio en la campiña francesa.

Hacía calor, eso ni cómo negarlo, y para ellos que eran alemanes y estaban más que acostumbrados a los inviernos prolongados y a un mínimo de canícula que en lugar de tres meses completos tenía una duración de dos semanas por allá en agosto, a ratos el agobio del sol sobre sus cabezas les provocaba un sofoco equivalente al de la menopausia por la cual pasaba su madre por mucho que se negara a admitirlo. De seguir así, no tardaría mucho en ponerse de peor humor que ella.

—Uf, esto está que arde —murmuró Gustav, vaciándose el contenido de su botella de agua en la cabeza y agradecido por los chorros de líquido fresco que le empapaban la camiseta y le controlaban la temperatura.

Pierre tercero no tardó en anunciar que aunque estaban cerca de los 35ºC, la degustación de vinos se daría al aire libro, protegidos sólo por la sombra de los árboles, que a causa de la temporada y la escacez de lluvia, estaban ralos y con las hojas amarillentas.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Volvió Gustav a la carga después de que cruzaron con el autobús a un campo que quedaba a cinco minutos de la planta, y donde en las cercanías se alcanzaba a vislumbrar una depresión y ahí un pequeño lago donde se veían patos y cisnes.

—Mmm, creo que sí —se limpió Georg la frente con el borde de su camiseta—. Tengo sed. Mucha sed.

Gustav no perdió tiempo en sacar de la hielera comunal dos botellas de agua, una para él y otra para Georg, quien bebió de la suya como un camello sin reservas que recién cruzó el desierto. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Georg suspiró de alivio cuando una gran parte de su desesperación se le fue de las venas. Quizá no era tanto lo de Gustav y Bianca como se temía, sino simple deshidratación que le trastocó el raciocinio, pero apenas sus reservas de líquidos volvieron a la normalidad, un dolor vago en el pecho le recordó que no contaba con tanta suerte, y que de esa no se iba a escabullir tan fácilmente.

—Te estás quemando —le tocó Gustav el rostro a Georg, justo sobre los pómulos para señalarle las áreas que se le estaban enrojeciendo a ritmo alarmante—. Por acá también —bajó con el dedo índice hasta tocarle el cuello y la piel irritada, y de paso provocarle un cosquilleo.

Georg siseó. —Ouch. ¿Por qué es que no estás rojo como camarón? —Apreció de pronto que Gustav seguía tan pálido y fresco como siempre. Salvo porque el calor le había puesto las mejillas rubicundas, el resto de su ser seguía blanco inmaculado a excepción de algunas pecas dispersas aquí y allá que ya eran suyas desde antes del viaje.

—Protector solar PFS 100, mi amigo —dijo Gustav—. Es una pena que dejé el envase en el cuarto. A ti te haría falta una buena untada.

—Ni lo menciones. Me voy a arrepentir de esto más tarde cuando la piel se me caiga a jirones.

Abanicándose con una mano, Georg al menos se consoló al comprobar que él no era el único que la estaba pasando mal en Languedoc. Karin y Klaus no, por supuesto, que de sus mochilas de espalda habían sacado cada uno una sombrilla con la que se protegían de los inclementes rayos del sol, pero al menos el resto de los huéspedes estaba igual o peor que Georg en matería de quemaduras, deshidratación, y sudor.

—Mira a los Pierres —señaló Gustav discreto a las tres generaciones de la misma familia. Pierre el viejo se les había unido, y aunque cargaba un bastón prendido de su mano derecha, no lo utilizaba para caminar, y cada pisada suya era tan fuerte como la de sus descendientes. Igual que su hijo y nieto, en su rostro llevaba una melena de pelo totalmente blanca pero abundante. Idénticos ojos pequeños y sonrisa bonachona. Y por supuesto, ni una perla de sudor en la frente, porque para ellos ese calor era común y no iban a manifestar incomodidad de esa manera tan vulgar frente a sus huéspedes.

Pierre el viejo a todos los saludó con un apretón de manos y palabras amables en las que les preguntaba qué tal les parecía su estancia hasta el momento y si podía hacer algo por mejorarla.

—Su castillo es hermoso —lo elogió Georg, y a cambio recibió una palmadita en la espalda y una sorpresa de lo más chusca.

—Ojalá, muchacho —le dijo Pierre el viejo en alemán con acento—, pero todo esto, el castillo, los terrenos y el negocio familiar, le pertenecen a mi padre, el Pierre original.

—¡¿Su padre?! —Se inmiscuyó Gustav, anonadado de que la línea ancestral de los Pierre en Languedoc fuera tan larga y longeva.

—Sí —asintió Pierre el viejo—. Como han de suponer, también se llama Pierre igual que se llamó su padre y el padre de éste. No somos muy originales con el nombre del primogénito —rió el anciano—, pero sabemos respetar las tradiciones al pie de la letra.

—¿Y su padre Pierre se encuentra por aquí? —Inquirió Georg, repasando en el grupo por si encontraba otra mata de de vello facial que compartiera similitudes.

—Oh no, él ya es muy mayor para este trabajo. Pero dejen les digo que todavía es quien se dedica a darle el sabor característico a nuestro vino. Si las catas no pasan su aprobación, el vino no se comercializa y su decisión es ley.

—Vaya… —Silbó Georg de admiración. En cincuenta años, quería ser una décima parte de lo que era un Pierre a esa edad.

—Sí, somos una familia que atribuye su buena salud y vitalidad a un excelente vino. Que si me permiten un poco de soberbia, el nuestro es de los mejores.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, tendremos que probarlo.

Y probarlo hicieron, y más que eso…

Las variedades dentro del viñedo eran cinco en total, de las cuales bebieron una copa cada uno, y además repitieron porque no daban con un ganador y no se decidían por los tres mejores para llevarse consigo las botellas de cortesía que se incluían en el paquete de hospedaje.

Su indecisión llegó a grado tal que en un punto Georg se volteó a ver a Gustav y le masculló que daba igual, porque estaba tan ebrio que no podía ni distinguir las etiquetas, y que ya que todos estaban sabrosos, que los eligieran al azar.

—Hay un cierto placer malsano en emborracharse a plena luz del día sin que te llamen alcohólico, que no sé…

—¿Estás ebrio?

—Igual que tú, idiota.

—¡Yo no estoy ebrio! Apenas bebí… —Gustav hizo amago de contar con los dedos, pero cuando el número de copas superó al de dígitos, aceptó por la paz que tal vez sí iba un poquitín más bebido de la cuenta—. Ok, ok… Tú ganas. Puede que esté un tanto achispado.

—Gusss… No jodas. Un poco más y empezarás a bailar los últimos éxitos de Britney Spears.

Alzando la copa, Gustav habló antes de beber un gran sorbo. —No, me confundes con Bill y esos viajes que hace a Las Vegas para verla en vivo. Y Britney no es lo mío así que yo me limitaré a bailar techno dance, muchas gracias.

A la sombra que el paraje en el que se encontraban les proveía, el grupo se acomodó en bancas de madera instaladas para la ocasión, y los Pierre y sus mujeres se organizaron para cocinar en parrillas al carbón un asado que al cabo de una hora olía y se veía increíblemente bien. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron en acción las mujeres de la familia, esposas, hijas, hermanas, y en un santiamén se preparó una comida al aire libre que le dio a su degustación un toque de paseo campestre más que de reunión de alcohólicos anónimos que hubieran tirado la toalla.

—Piensa que estás desquitando los euros que pagaste —dijo Georg al lado de Gustav, mientras repasaban una mesa larga y amplia sobre la que la comida se encontraba y que cumplía funciones de buffete.

Gustav no perdió tiempo en usar las pinzas para recoger de la plancha tres grandes costillas con carne y bañarlas en salsa. Remató su plato con ensalada, puré de papa, y un puñado de los más verdes y brillantes guisantes que el mundo hubiera conocido jamás y que parecían recién cosechados.

Georg le fue a la zaga con un plato similar pero en proporciones menores, en parte porque el calor le impedía tener hambre, pero también porque su estómago iba indispuesto con tanto vino y no quería ser el típico individuo de todos los grupos que no sabe manejar su bebida y acaba vomitando detrás de unos arbustos. Con ello en mente fue que Georg buscó sentarse lo antes posible y concentrarse en masticar despacio su comida.

—Estas costillas están, unf, deliciosas —elogió Gustav la carne, sosteniendo una pieza con las dos manos y atacándola con la fruición de quien no ha comido en dos semanas—. Me pregunto qué salsa utilizaron, porque ahí es donde está el truco.

—Ni idea, eh, pero para mí el puré es lo mejor. El gravy tiene champiñones y le da un toque especial. Muy francés si me permites la aclaración.

—Oh —contempló Gustav su puré sin extras—, no le puse gravy. No estaba seguro si me iba a gustar o no, y a riesgo de meterle el dedo para probarlo y que me tacharan de antihigiénico, pues…

—Ten, prueba del mío —le tendió Georg el tenedor del que comía él.

Gustav no hesitó y se comió de un bocado lo que Georg lo ofreció. —Wow, tienes razón. Champiñones. Y sabe fabuloso. Creo que iré a servirme una cucharada. Ahora vuelvo…

Viéndolo partir con el plato en la mano y decidido a servirse una porción generosa, Georg suspiró, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa pequeña, casi imperceptible para el ojo humano común, pero no para Karin, quien desde topárselos en el pasillo, tenía sus propias teorías con respecto a ellos dos.

—Mi marido es igual —le dijo en voz baja de confidencia, aprovechando que Klaus estaba igual que Gustav parado frente a la mesa del buffet—. Nunca quiere degustar platillos nuevos, pero apenas los ve en mi plato, no se resiste a probarlos y después ir a servírselos como si desde siempre le gustaran… Y jamás lo admitirá, pero le encanta no darme la razón al respecto.

—Gustav igual. Debe ser algo en el código genético masculino, porque a mí a veces me pasa lo mismo, aunque no como a él. Oh no, Gus es terrible para probar alimentos que no haya tenido antes. Una vez devolvió una entrada porque en la esquina había un trozo de aguacate, pero de mi guacamole se comió la mitad, y misteriosamente la siguiente vez que salimos a cenar pidió eso mismo. —Georg puso los ojos en blanco—. En fin… Qué se le va a hacer.

—Te entiendo. Uno los ama con sus virtudes y defectos pase lo que pase, ¿eh? —Dijo Karin, y ya fuera por la mirada cargada de intenciones que le dedicó, o por la leve curvatura en la comisura de sus labios mientras reprimía una sonrisita sardónica, el caso es que activó cada alarma interna en Georg, y a éste le entró un miedo que hacía tiempo no experimentaba: El de saberse descubierto.

Georg se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se demoró un poco más de lo normal en esa simple labor sólo para retomar el control de su cuerpo y que ningún sentido embotado por el vino lo traicionara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó cauteloso, atento a cada músculo facial que de pronto le daba la impresión tener bajo constantes descargas eléctricas. Muy a su pesar, un parpadeo insistente lo delató.

—A que mi marido es igual al tuyo —dijo Karin sin preámbulos—. Y digo marido porque Pierre comentó después de su llegada, en el desayuno, que una pareja gay se hospedaría con nosotros y el resto de los huéspedes en el castillo y que por favor fuéramos tolerantes. Bastó sumar uno más uno para deducir que eran ustedes, porque son los únicos que arribaron anoche. ¿O me equivoco?

—¿Cuál Pierre dijo eso? —Se salió Georg por la tangente, pasando de sudar por el calor a sudar frío por los nervios destrozados.

De haberse tratado de un tercero que no supiera nada de la banda o quiénes eran ellos dos, le habría seguido el juego sin dudarlo. “Claro. Marido y marido en el sentido bíblibo de la palabra. Desde la semana pasada. Con ocho años de noviazgo a cuestas, uf, y es que no nos decidíamos a dar el gran paso. Ya tenemos la casa, el perro, el gato y planeamos adoptar una pareja de bebés el año entrante. Niño y niña para tener el juego completo. Genial, ¿eh? Y por si tienen dudas en lo más crucial, sí, nos turnamos el rol para mantener activa la llama de la pasión y ser equitativos.”

Pero con Karin… con Karl… Cuya hija era fan de la banda… Esas tretas eran meterse en aguas pantanosas por nada, sólo para sufrir cuando llegaran a la nota de espectáculos.

—¿Importa de cuál Pierre se trató?

Georg rió a duras penas. —Era una broma. Siempre lo hacemos cuando estamos de gira, o en este caso, de vacaciones. Uhm, cero casados y tampoco en una relación gay porque Gustav es tan hetero como… no sé. Sólo _muy_ hetero —enfatizó con la poca capacidad cerebral que le quedaba después de los litros de vino que se había pasado por la garganta en las últimas dos horas.

—Me lo imaginé —dijo Karin, picoteando de su puré de papas con el tenedor. Por si acaso se aclaró—: Es por los anillos, o mejor dicho, la falta de anillos; si estuvieran casados de verdad los traerían puestos en el dedo anular. Aunque tenía mis dudas.

—¿Uh?

—Porque a ti te atrae Gustav, ¿no?

—Erm, Karin…

—No tienes que confirmar o negar nada. No es mi asunto, y perdona si me entrometí.

—No, no, la verdad es que… —Georg hizo de tripas corazón para continuar, movido por un presentimiento de que la verdad lo haría libre, y que Karin era la indicada—. Lo que siento por Gustav es uno de esas infuataciones adolescentes que experimentas por tu compañero de laboratorio en el Gymnasium. Nada serio o de lo que tenga que incluir a la otra persona.

—Ni idea —sonrió Karin—, yo me casé precisamente con mi compañero de laboratorio. El de química. Nos llamaban los K’s porque compartíamos inicial, pero sobre todo porque a partir de entonces fuimos inseparables. Y henos aquí, celebrando los diecinueve años de matrimonio y dos hijos que llevamos juntos. A veces hay amores que son para toda la vida.

—Ya… —Apuñaló Georg con el cuchillo su costilla con salsa, «y nosotros somos los G’s, pero como si no valiera nada»—, pero Gustav es mi compañero de banda, y como dije antes, hetero como el que más, así que no… uhm, esto no es uno de esos fanfictions donde todo acaba bien para ambas partes.

—Oh, mi hija lee de esos —dijo Karin—, y sospecho que también los escribe, pero hay ciertos temas de los que no hablamos por vergüenza, y en casa también creemos en respetar la privacidad de los demás, así que no me inmiscuyo al respecto. Pero en serio —fijó ella su vista en Georg—, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente es capaz de darse cuenta que estás enamorado de Gustav. Bueno, cualquiera menos Gustav.

—Entonces estoy a salvo —murmuró Georg, desviando los ojos a la mesa de madera—. Hace tiempo que hice las paces con mis sentimientos y Gustav, me resigné sin más, así que tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Entonces cuál es la verdadera razón de que ustedes estén solos aquí en Languedoc? Porque este es un viaje para parejas, amantes de los castillos antiguos, y el vino de calidad. A veces dos de tres, o por lo menos uno de tres, pero ¿cero de tres?

—Su novía rompió con él…

—Ohhh…

—Y era una tontería desperdiciar las reservaciones que ya estaban pagadas. Una cancelación habría sido perder todo y no valía la pena. O de eso me convencí para obligarlo a venir —masculló Georg lo último—. En cualquier caso, aquí estamos. Y su novia también tuvo que ver en todo esto, porque fue ella la que me pidió como favor que lo sacara de su departamento, porque lo conoce bien, y adivinó a la perfección que iba a estar en cama y de luto por su separación.

—Ouch.

—Sí, ouch. Pero como dije antes, lo tengo superado.

—Mmm, entonces me guardaré bien de comentarte la intensidad con la que lo observas cuando Gustav no te pone atención.

Georg exhaló derrotado. —La práctica me volverá un experto, hasta entonces…

Si Karin tenía más palabras, se las guardó para sí, porque justo entonces Gustav se devolvió a la mesa, el puré de su plato bañado en el gravy, y con él Klaus, que había ido por una tanda más de chícharos.

—Y pensar que los había pasado por alto —dijo Klaus, sirviéndose una cucharada grande de los consabidos chícharos y paladeándola como si se tratara del manjar de los dioses.

A escondidas de su marido, Karin compartió con Georg una señal de “¿Lo ves?” que iba en referencia a su conversación de antes y a la terquedad de sus hombres por negarse a las comidas que después serían sus favoritas sin que de por medio admitieran su error inicial.

Georg se atragantó con su vaso de ponche (también comercializado en el viñedo de los Pierre), y fue necesario que Gustav le palmeara entre los omóplatos para que todo volviera a bajar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Conducto equivocado —murmuró Georg, pero a la vez sonriéndole a Karin.

Sin planearlo, entre los dos se formó el vínculo de cómplices que duró por el resto del día.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón si llegan a ver algún dedazo; Word no me trabaja como debe y su corrector, aunque a veces arcaico, era el que me ayudaba cuando alguna letra se encontraba fuera de sitio.


	10. 10.- Un jacuzzi para dos en el claro del bosque.

**10.- Un jacuzzi para dos en el claro del bosque.**

 

Al acabarse el paseo, se acabó también su estancia en el castillo, puesto que un vehículo estaba programado para pasar a recogerlos más tarde y a llevarlos a la cabaña (también propiedad de la familia que les hospedaba) que se encontraba tierra adentro en la región. Gustav no estaba seguro de qué tantos kilómetros iban a estar alejados de la civilización, pero sí de que la privacidad estaba asegurada y planeaba hacer uso de esa ventaja para cometer algún acto atrevido para sus estándares.

—Si mal no recuerdo, cuenta con jacuzzi, así que me meteré desnudo y dejaré que las burbujas acaricien mi bello y terso trasero —le dijo Gustav a Georg, después de un rato de sopesar sus opciones y cuando ya estaban de vuelta en el autobús que los llevaría de regreso al castillo—. No saldré por lo menos hasta que se me arruguen los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Y tal vez igual las joyas de la familia, si es que entiendes...

Tanto audacia de su parte para revelar sus planes con una docena de oídos que podían ser o no ser indiscretos, se debía que la mayoría de los pasajeros iban dormidos en un estado previo al coma etílico, cortesía de todo el vino gratuito del que habían bebido hasta hartarse, y salvo por unos cuantos del niños y otro tanto de los adultos, todos en el autobús roncaban de lo lindo.

Georg por su parte no estaba muy lejos de alcanzar ese estado de inconsciencia, y se tuvo que forzar a formar una respuesta para su amigo.

—Buen plan. Maravilloso… —Levantó un pulgar arriba con mucho esfuerzo, porque estaba tan agotado con su picnic en la campiña francesa que nada le parecía más seductor que una cama, y al diablo con el jacuzzi y sus jets de burbujas. Si se ponía a seguirle la corriente a Gustav y a su repentino buen humor, corría el riesgo de desmayarse y morir ahogado.

—¿Qué, no te piensas unir?

—Gus… Ahora mismo soy capaz de quedarme dormido donde sea. Imagina que lo hago en el jacuzzi y los títulares son algo así como “Bajista de Tokio Hotel encontrado muerto y desnudo con su compañero de banda en una tina de hidromasaje en Francia”. Acarrearía la vergüenza a mi familia, e incluso muerto me retorcería en mi tumba.

—Pf, exagerado. No te dejaría ahogarte. Para eso estaría ahí yo.

—¿Desnudo?

—Bueno, si te incomoda puedo ponerme bóxers, o… Puedes vivir la vida rebelde como yo y unírteme. Que al fin y al cabo somos europeos cosmopolitas y no unos mojigatos de pueblo. Y si necesitas de más argumentos para quedar satisfecho, te recuerdo que ya te vi todo en el sauna, y en la piscina, y podría mencionar al menos otros diez sitios diferentes. Te conozco tan bien que hasta te puedo decir sin errores en qué nalga tienes esa peca tan peculiar.

—Mmm… ok —aceptó Georg para no enfrascarse en una discusión infructuosa. Bastante tenía con mantener los párpados abiertos como para además buscar razonamientos con los cuales convencer a Gustav de dejarlo en paz. A veces la astrología tenía razón, y discutir con un virgo de pura cepa era una pérdida total y absoluta de tiempo—. ¿Faltará mucho para llegar?

—Una media hora más al menos, ¿por?

—Ugh… —Georg bajó la cabeza y apoyó el mentón contra el pecho—. Recuérdame la próxima vez que el vino no es mi amigo y que mejor no lo beba. Todo me da vueltas.

—¿Vas a vomitar?

—Nah, pero digamos que si tuviera que ponerme en pie, preferiría estar muerto.

—Awww, qué ternura. Georgie no aguanta un poquito de alcohol en las venas.

Haciendo acopio de voluntad, Georg se giró un poco para dedicarle una mirada de resentimiento. —No me jodas, Gus, que tú bebiste por lo menos el doble que yo. ¿Cómo es que estás tan entero? Ni siquiera parececes ebrio, y te ves… fresco. Rozagante como lechuga recién cosechada.

—Eso, mi amigo —le pasó Gustav el brazo por los hombros en acto de camaradería—, es porque si mi hígado puede procesar una botella de Jack Daniel’s sin consecuencias, un par de copas de vino no son nada que no sea capaz de despachar sin complicaciones.

—Un par de copas de vino y una mierda… —Masculló Georg, quien recordaba a Gustav beber sorbos grandes directo del pico de la botella, pero de nuevo, no estaba para buscar tema de debate cuando el mundo a su alrededor daba vueltas y el sueño se apoderaba de él.

Un segundo estaba ahí, y al siguiente no… Sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos por un instante, sólo una fracción que bastó para mandarlo con rumbo directo a la inconsciencia.

—¿Georg? Hey… —Le apretó Gustav con la mano que todavía lo sujetaba, pero fue inútil. Georg se había despedido ya y no volvería en sí por lo menos hasta que el autobús se detuviera en la entrada del castillo. Antes de eso, sería en vano siquiera sacudirlo.

Resignado a que se había quedado sin compañía y con quién distraerse por el resto del trayecto, Gustav se acomodó de tal manera que Georg quedara recargado sobre su costado y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, todo para que amigo no despertara con el cuello rigído por la mala postura.

Gustav miró por la ventanilla, agradecido de que el verano les proveyera de horas de luz extra y un paisaje que iba acorde a su recién renovada esperanza de regresar a Alemania y retomar con Bianca lo que de por medio hubiera quedado inconcluso.

Bianca… su nombre trajo a él reminiscencias de amor, del tipo que confirmó verdadero cuando ella entró en su vida y le puso orden a todo lo que antes estuviera en caos. Para alguien que creía en la teoría de que cada fragmento tenía un lugar asignado en el universo en el cual embonaba a la perfección, Bianca fue la comprobación de que la verdadera conexión entre dos personas incluía dejar el desorden atrás, y juntos dar con el punto medio en que la convergencia de sus existencias se estabilizara en impecable equilibrio.

Iba más allá del clásico ‘tú eres el sol y yo la luna’ del que Bill y Tom abusaban en sus canciones y declaraciones de amor fraternal, porque Gustav no se sentía un extremo alejado en búsqueda de su otra mitad que le fuera opuesta, y tampoco buscaba para sí otro cliché que encajara en la descripción de sí mismo. Ni creía en la teoría de que los opuestos se atraen, ni tampoco en ser idénticos el uno al otro para encontrar a la que supuestamente era tu alma gemela seleccionada por un destino del cual para empezar no creía en lo absoluto. Más como persona del azar, Gustav tenía su fe puesta en lo afortunado que había sido por decidir entrar a la librería al mismo tiempo que Bianca, los dos en un sitio al cual no frecuentaban por estar al otro lado de la ciudad en el que normalmente se movían, y de paso incursionando en el pasillo de ciencia ficción, género literario del que ninguno de los dos sentía particular predilección, pero ahí estaba… el azar en acción, y para nada el destino, muy en opinión de Gustav, quien sonrió para sí cuando el rostro de Bianca inundó su memoria de recuerdos gratos, y el resto de su línea de pensamiento se perdió en la fantasía.

La fachada del castillo lo sorprendió gratamente al cabo de un lapso de tiempo que le pareció cortísimo, puesto que en su cabeza estaba recreando diversos escenarios donde él y Bianca se reencontraban luego de esa semana tan repleta de acontecimientos que sólo iban en aumento en cuanto al nivel de inverosimilitud. La cantidad de historias que ahora tenía para compartirle en tan poco lapso de tiempo… Que del momento en que habían roto y se había a la cama, habían pasado tantas cosas que le costaba seguirles el ritmo cuando trataba de enumerarles.

«Y aquí estoy en esta inconcebible aventura con Georg, a punto de recoger nuestro equipaje y salir del antiguo castillo francés donde nos hospedamos por una noche para ir a pasar la próxima velada en una cabaña en medio de la nada», pensó Gustav, convencido de que tal escenario sólo podía suceder en un relato y no en la realidad del día a día.

—¡Uh! —Brincó de pronto Georg, abriendo grandes los ojos y contemplando a su alrededor con una expresión de susto—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—De vuelta en el castillo.

—Maldición… —Se talló el baterista un ojo con el dorso de la mano—. Estaba teniendo el sueño más loco del mundo… De alguna manera yo era una chica. No sé cómo, aunque te diré que tenía un buen par de tetas, ugh, pero eso es harina de otro costal… El caso es que estaba embarazada, y luego Saki se enteraba, y no sé… Perdía al bebé, y había sangre, y… Nada daba la impresión de volver a estar bien. —Georg suspiró—. Se sentía tan real hace treinta segundos, y ahora suena tonto cuando lo repito en voz alta. Pero fue tan… intenso. Me sentí parte de ese mundo y ahora… todo se esfumó. Wow…

—Eso te pasa por comer tanto y mezclarlo con alcohol. Y a todo esto, ¿quién era el padre de tu bebé, o tu sueño incluía también la autofertilización?

Georg frunció el ceño. —No querrías saber…

—¿Qué, era mío?

La expresión de Georg lo dijo todo.

—¡¿En serio?! —Se pausó unos segundos con la vista perdida—. Vale. Entonces esas tetas de las que hablabas debieron de haber sido épicas.

—Lo eran. —Puso Georg las manos al frente de su pecho—. Por lo menos copa C, y estabas loco por ellas.

Gustav asintió. —Seh, suena plausible que yo fuera el padre de tu bebé.

Justo entonces el autobús hizo alto total en la explanada del castillo, y los pasajeros empezaron a ponerse en pie y a recolectar sus pertenencias. La familia de siete con un bebé en camino fue la que más se demoró, y por cortesía, Gustav se ofreció a ayudarles con los más pequeños, quienes iban en distintas fases de sueño y se negaban a cooperar con el traslado.

Una vez dentro del castillo, Gustav comprobó que les quedaban algo así como dos horas por delante antes de que la camioneta que los iba a llevar a la cabaña se presentara, así que se decidió por una rápida ducha y un cambio por ropas que no estuvieran tan húmedas de sudor.

Georg le imitó, y cuando salió del baño, iba maldiciendo todas las áreas que traía quemadas por efecto del sol.

—Nunca más saldré al exterior sin bloqueador —masculló, indeciso si ponerse una camiseta valía la pena o mejor dejaba a su pobre nuca en paz.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes… y sigues sin aprender de tus errores.

—No estoy para regaños, Gus. Me arde la cara. Y el cráneo. ¿Es siquiera posible quemarme a través del cabello? Porque eso significa que me estoy quedando calvo, carajo… No tengo edad para lidiar con eso todavía. Y sería por demás una tragedia para la humanidad si yo perdiera mi bella cabellera.

En dramatismo, Georg se dejó caer sobre la cama, y Gustav le hizo espacio. Menos mal que para ambos la ducha y beber agua apenas entrar en su habitación habían obrado maravillas en su organismo, y los efectos del vino en su cuerpo habían disminuido hasta ser casi imperceptibles, excepto por una leve modorra, que aunada a la frescura de las paredes y pisos de piedra, los invitó a una siesta corta.

Georg rodó hasta quedar de costado, y con Gustav a escasos centímetros y de espaldas, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos por lo que les pareció apenas cinco minutos, pero que en realidad fueron casi las dos horas que tenían para bajar al vestíbulo con su equipaje.

Los golpes a su puerta acabaron de tajo con su somnolencia, y Pierre segundo fue quien les informó que sería su hijo Denis quien los condujera hasta su cabaña, y también quien pasaría por ellos al día siguiente a recogerlos y dejarlos en la estación de trenes para su regreso a París.

En tiempo récord armaron su maleta y dejaron una propina sustanciosa debajo de la almohada para la mucama a la que le tocara limpiar, y con ánimos renovados a pesar de la leve resaca y las quemaduras de primer grado que portaban en las áreas descubiertas, bajaron a despedirse de Karin y Klaus, a los que encontraron en el área común conversando con otra pareja que también se hospedaba ahí.

—Oh, fue un gusto haberlos conocido, chicos. Más allá de los pósters en la pared del cuarto de mi hija, claro está —bromeó Karin con ambos, y para conmemorar la despedida, los cuatro posaron para una fotografía grupal de la que Klaus pronosticó no se libraría de ser ampliada y puesta en la pared de su casa, cortesía de su hija, con la cual ya habían hablado por teléfono y seguía sin creerles su inconcebible historia.

—Espera a que la vea y entonces habré ganado la apuesta que hicimos. De ahora en adelante, podar el jardín será su tarea por siempre y para siempre hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Además de la fotografía, Gustav y Georg firmaron un papel membretado con el logotipo del castillo y escribieron una dedicatoria corta y alegre en donde soltaban pistas de un ‘ _soon’_ para el próximo disco pero sin revelar más de lo necesario.

La despedida no fue tan triste como esperaban, aunque sí emotiva, y Gustav tuvo que pasar un trago agridulce al tener la repentina epifanía de que esa amistad con Karin y con Klaus que apenas tenía escasas veinticuatro horas había llegado a su final definitivo. Por cuestión de probabilidad, no se volverían a encontrar. Ellos vivían al sur de Alemania, y salvo por la conexión de su hija con la banda, sería una apuesta segura suponer que sus caminos no se volverían a cruzar. Como líneas tangentes que se encontraron sólo en un punto y después prosiguieron su curso.

En lugar del consabido apretón de manos, intercambiaron abrazos, y una vez sentados en la parte trasera de la camioneta que los conduciría a su cabaña, fue Georg quien primero admitió lo mucho que los iba a echar de menos y lo imposible que sería olvidarlos.

—Es extraño, porque todos estos años en la banda y con la fama me han vuelto desconfiado de los desconocidos. Y de haberse tratado de otras personas, en otro lugar, bajo circunstancias diferentes… creo que me habría tomado fatal la noticia de que su hija era nuestra fan. Pero en cambio…

—Seh, te entiendo a la perfección —le apretó Gustav la rodilla—. Las buenas personas siempre permanecen en la memoria.

Fue entonces cuando Denis se subió tras el asiento del conductor y se volteó a la parte trasera de la camioneta para saludarlos.

—Hey. Tengo entendido que van a la cabaña de luna de miel. Me llamo Denis, soy el segundo hijo de Pierre. ¿Y ustedes son el señor Listing y el señor Schäfer, correcto?

—Seh, algo así —dijo Gustav, pasando de sonriente a incómodo—. Él es Georg, y yo Gustav, mejor así, sin tanta formalidad.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Y por cierto, no se corten por mí. En mi familia somos abiertos al respecto. De hecho, normalmente preparamos una pequeña cena en honor a los recién casados, pero en su caso antes queríamos preguntarles al respecto para no incomodarlos.

—¿Por respeto a los otros huéspedes?

—Nah, porque ustedes son, ya saben, famosos y eso. Me encargué de revisar en internet y descubrí que ustedes todavían no son públicos con su relación así que… Y perdonen si mi padre les informó a los demás huéspedes de su matrimonio. Eso fue antes de saber su identidad, pero si les sirve de consuelo, todos ellos prometieron no irse de lengua.

—Vaya, qué amables —murmuró Gustav, gratamente estupefacto por la facilidad con la que se habían escabullido de un problema mayor y complicado de explicar a los medios. Claro, eso sí en verdad los huéspedes cumplían con su promesa, pero luego del día tan agradable que habían pasado en su compañía, se sentía capaz de regalarles esa traza de confianza. Al menos esa mentirita blanca con la que tanto les gustaba tentar su suerte, no iba a volver para morderles el trasero.

El camino a la cabaña se vio salpicado de anécdotas entretenidas y recomendaciones de Denis acerca de cómo poner a trabajar el jacuzzi, dónde podían encontrar los térmicos de la luz, qué iban a encontrar en el armario de blancos, y en general, preguntas y respuestas con respecto a la seguridad y a la recepción de teléfono.

—Hay línea directa con el castillo, así que no se preocupen. Están aislados de la humanidad, pero no tanto como para que sea imposible acceder a ustedes si algún accidente ocurriera, que en verdad dudo que sea así. En los treinta años que tiene la cabaña en uso, sólo una vez fue necesario rescatar a la pareja que se encontraba hospedada ahí.

—¿Qué les pasó? —Preguntó Georg, por alguna extraña y morbosa razón, esperando escuchar un relato de asesinos en serie que se dedican a acechar a los vacacionistas, pero la verdad era más prosaica que eso.

—La mujer estaba embarazada, y su parto se adelantó por dos semanas a causa de, uhm, la nochecita que tuvieron ahí. Al parecer sus posturas sexuales hicieron maravillas para desencadenar el nacimiento, así que fue mi padre quien volvió por ellos a eso de medianoche, y a las cuatro de la mañana nació una linda bebé que si mal no recuerdo se llama Sophié. De eso hace al menos diez años, así que es una apuesta segura decir que ya casi es una jovencita de quien hablamos.

—Increíble… —Dijo Gustav—. Simplemente increíble.

Después de casi una hora de ir por un camino secundario al que accedieron desde la parte trasera de la propiedad del castillo, por fin arribaron a un claro despejado de árboles y en el que en el centro se vislumbraba no una cabaña, sino un chalet de lujo de los que sólo se veían en películas donde los ricos y famosos se evadían del mundanal ruido. No que Gustav y Georg no lo fueran, pero hasta para ellos que se habían hospedado en hoteles de lujo, aquella residencia les hizo abrir la boca y exclamar idénticos “¡Ahhh!” para manifestar su admiración.

Denis se bajó con ellos, y después de darles un paseo por las tres recámaras amuebladas por completo, cocina, sala, comedor, dos baños, porches trasero, delantero, terraza en la planta alta, y la cabina donde se almacenaba la leña y herramientas, pasó a enseñarles el jacuzzi de la planta alta y cómo ponerlo en marcha.

—La reserva incluye otras tres botellas de vino de las que son libres de uso para ustedes —señaló Denis el refrigerador con las dos puertas abiertas y los víveres que Gustav había solicitado para su estancia—. Yo volveré por ustedes mañana al mediodía, y ya nos encargamos de pedir sus boletos de tren, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse de nada.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Gustav, y lo mismo Georg cuando se despidieron de Denis en la entrada.

El vehículo dio media vuelta en el camino de la entrada, y antes de un minuto, el ruido del motor y del rechinar de la grava se perdió en la lejanía, dejando sólo el de la vida silvestre como música de fondo.

—Y… estamos solos —expuso Georg, parado al lado de Gustav bajo el dintel de la puerta principal—. ¿Ahora qué? Y no creas que pasé por alto los pétalos de rosa y la botella de champagne en hielo de la habitación principal, pero ni tú eres tan afortunado. Seducirme te costará más que ese burdo cliché.

—Idiota —le codeó Gustav—. Era para Bianca. Tenía, ejem, planes para esta noche con ella.

—Eso lo deduje a la primera, créeme. Tan alejados de la humanidad y con reservas de alcohol como para una horda de vikingos, vaya planes que tenías, amigo.

—No, uhm, me refería a-…

—¡Mira, Gus! —Lo interrumpió Georg, y un sentimiento de alivio bañó a Gustav desde la coronilla y le bajó por la espalda. En parte quería sincerarse con su amigo y admitir que ese viaje, todo en él, estaba planeado para culminar con una pedida de mano que ahora ya no se iba a realizar, pero la cobardía y el deseo de preservación de su orgullo le pudo más.

«Más tarde se lo contaré, más tarde…», se prometió el baterista, siguiendo a Georg a la cocina y averiguando a qué se debía su repentina emoción.

Revisando unas bolsas que descansaban en la encimera, Georg había dado con la cena de esa noche, o más bien, con los aperitivos que Gustav había especificado en su orden y que incluían una canasta de fresas, una lata de crema batida, y otras delicias similares.

—Oh, pillín —dijo Georg, rompiendo el sello de la crema batida y probando un poco con el dedo índice—. Está deliciosa.

—Ese era el plan…

—He cambiado de parecer. Tenemos que poner el jacuzzi en marcha y comer de esas fresas allá arriba, así que busca una bandeja y súbelo todo mientras yo lleno la tina.

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, Georg se perdió escaleras arriba, no sin antes sacarse los zapatos con todo y calcetines y dejarlos al pie del primer escalón y sin un doble pensamiento por su porvenir.

—Pf —bufó Gustav, quien alineó los zapatos en un lugar donde no estorbaran y metió los calcetines en su interior para que no se perdieran.

A pesar de su estado anímico no era el óptimo, Gustav acabó por obedecer a Georg, y no perdió tiempo en retirar todas las envolturas innecesarias y cargar todo en una bandeja amplia y eficiente para sus intenciones. Además de las fresas y la crema, Denis también había dejado el resto de sus pedidos, que incluían una charola con distintas frutas cortadas, cerezas en almibar, un pastel chico de chocolate y caramelo, varias latas de una cerveza alemana que le encantaba, cigarrillos, mechero, y por supuesto… aceite para masajes y condones.

Aunque para esos ya no tenía uso, concluyó Gustav, colocando el envase y la pequeña caja con nueve piezas sobre el mostrador y decidido a no venirse abajo por esa tontería. Su ánimo no se iba a ver empañado por nada, y con eso en mente (plus la bandeja con sus bocadillos) subió a la planta alta que se componía de una terraza amplia y espaciosa, sólo opacada por el jacuzzi en el centro y una casetilla cuadrada que seguramente contaba con una regadera, y suponía él por sus dimensiones y locación, era para cambiarse de ropa y no bajar a la planta inferior chorreando el agua de la tina por toda la moqueta. En resumen, la perfecta combinación entre un chalet que parecía ir acorde a las construcciones de hacía tres décadas pero con un segundo piso más moderno y adaptado a las necesidades actuales.

Apenas subir el último escalón y poner un pie en la terraza, Gustav soltó un silbido de arrobo por las vistas del bosque a su alrededor, y la luz que se filtraba al claro en el que se encontraban. El sol ya no estaba tan en lo alto como horas atrás, y no faltaría mucho antes de que se terminara de hundir en el horizonte y aparecieran las primeras estrellas, que a juzgar por lo alejados que se encontraban de la civilización y lo despejado del cielo, relucirían en el firmamento como nunca antes.

Dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa que se encontraba ahí, fue que Gustav vio el resto del mobiliario, que se componía de un par de tumbones para tomar el sol (pasaba de ello, y suponía que por su experiencia de horas atrás, Georg igual), un perchero del cual colgar las toallas extendidas, un brasero que funcionaba con gas, y un equipo de música que se podía conectar a internet.

—Wow —acarició una de las bocinas—, ¿crees que esta preciosura tenga configurados los bajos? Esa es tu área, después de todo.

—Ni idea, tampoco me interesa demasiado. Estoy de vacaciones, no de trabajo —dijo Georg, sentado en las escalinatas del jacuzzi mientras esperaba a que la tina se llenara. Para entonces ya estaba sin camiseta, y el botón de sus jeans lucía desabrochado con desfachatez—. Espero no sea parte de tu plan poner Metallica, eh.

Gustav hizo un puchero. —¿Por qué no? Son la mejor banda que jamás haya existido.

—Bill va a discrepar contigo y a llamarte traidor por dejarnos en segundo lugar.

—¿Quién dijo que el segundo puesto era para nosotros? Tengo una amplia selección de música, toda de calidad, y soy muy selecto con mis favoritos.

Georg le rodó los ojos al cielo. —Ajá. Lo que tú digas. Pon lo que quieras, pero que no sea death metal, o heavy metal o… metal en general. Vinimos a este sitio en el culo del diablo a pasarla bien, no a espantar a todos los animales a un kilómetro de distancia con tu música estridente.

—Vale, vale… —Cedió Gustav. Plantándose frente a la consola de mandos y abriendo spotify. Una vez iniciada sesión y tras asegurarse de que su contraseña no quedara guardada, Gustav inspeccionó un par de listas de reproducción que tuviera  recomendadas. Ya que Bianca algunas veces había escuchado música en su departamento usando su computadora, no se asustó cuando un par de esas listas incluían artistas con los que ni de chiste lo iban a atrapar escuchando.

Para hacer la gracia, le dio play a una canción que meses atrás había sonado en las radios, y que por probabilidad, Georg tenía que reconocer.

En cuanto las bocinas hicieron sonar las primeras notas de la canción, Georg soltó un quejido.

—¡Gusss! Argh…

—¡Qué! —Le chanceó el baterista volteando por encima de su hombro—. ¿No eres fan de la talentosa y popular Taylor Swift?

—No de su música, no de ella —masculló el baterista—. Mucho menos de ella.

—Ow, pero si sus canciones son tan… tan… pegajosas.

—Sí, como un chicle en la suela del zapato, o un trozo de mierda. —Georg torció la boca—. Quítala, Gus. Me retracto, puedes poner Metallica todo lo que quieras y espantar a la fauna que te venga en gana. Prefiero eso que estas canciones bobas de rompimientos.

—Oh, ¿entonces quemo la letra de mis experiencias que he escrito para un _single_? Porque mi separación con Bianca daría para un éxito por lo menos.

—No me jodas —se rió Georg, quien no supo interpretar si iba en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo—. Ahora te crees Taylor Swift, y ¿quién es Bianca, tu Harry Styles al que le dedicarás tres _singles_ y el próximo álbum? Porque te aviso que tú y ella se dieron un tiempo y sus razones siguen siendo un misterio, en cambio con ese chico de One Direction… Los rumores no son buenos.

Gustav se giró con las manos puestas en la cadera.

—¿Has vuelto a leer de esas revistas de chismes?

—Pf, ya quisieras —resopló el bajista—. Lo leí en internet. Y no porque me interesara, sino porque estaba en todos lados. Era imposible eludirlo. Bueno, quizá también porque lo leí en la sección de comentarios de su último video en Youtube.

—¿De One Direction? —Preguntó Gustav, quien no había tenido ni la menor sospecha hasta ese momento de que a Georg le gustara esa _boyband_.

—Ajá… Y prohibido juzgarme —alzó Georg el dedo índice al aire—. Su música es pegadiza. Si vamos a criticar artistas pop, que sea  a Taylor Swift a quien pongas verde. Con One Direction no te metas.

—Ok —admitió Gustav se rendición, que en cuestión de música, ellos se respetaban mutuamente sin objeciones. Si Georg decía que One Direction valía la pena, hecho; regresando a Alemania compraría sus discos en iTunes y los escucharía uno por uno en orden cronológico.

Para no liarse más, Gustav terminó por decidirse con una playlist de relax y electrónica a la que Georg le dio ambos pulgares arriba. A tiempo para que la tina se llenara al punto exacto para ellos dos y Georg activara las burbujas y ajustara la temperatura, que a pesar de ser verano, Denis les había prevenido de lo rápido que podía descender el termómetro en esa región apenas se pusiera el sol.

—¿Le echo sales arómaticas? —Preguntó Georg, revisando el contenido de un canasto con toallas que se encontraba en la base del jacuzzi y que como extra venía con varios tipos de sales diferentes según su predilección—. Hay de vainilla, jazmín, rosas, cítricos… También coco y piña. —Alzó el paquete y lo olió—. Nada mal si preguntas mi opinión. Me recuerda a unas vacaciones en la playa que tuve hace unos años. Muy tropical.

—A ver… —Pidió Gustav la bolsa, y apenas aspirarla supo que era la correcta—. Oh, esa tiene que ser. Combinará de maravilla con tu labial de coco.

—En primera —dijo Georg después de sacarle la lengua—, es un brillo labial para climas como éste, gentil para la piel y para las cuarteaduras, y en segunda… ¿A ti qué? Yo habría aceptado hasta las sales de rosas sin rechistar. Y el que las ha elegido eres tú, así que admite cuánto te gusta el coco y declaremos un empate.

—Me gusta, yo no dije lo contrario —afirmó Gustav, rompiendo el sello de las sales y lanzándolas dentro de la tina. Por acción de los chorros y la temperatura, las sales que antes eran transparentes le dieron al agua una tonalidad rojiza que se multiplicó en forma de burbujas.

—Woah, yo habría esperado un amarillo intenso, por la piña, pero pensándolo mejor… qué asco. Me recordaría a la orina —comentó Georg.

—No es que este rojo sea mejor —agregó Gustav—. Da la impresión de que una chica fue apuñalada aquí y sangró hasta morir.

—O por su menstruación —remató Georg en una carcajada, y Gustav le siguió.

—Somos horribles.

—Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento.

—Yo menos.

Descalzándose para quedar en las mismas condiciones que Georg, Gustav dejó sus zapatos lo más alejados posible del jacuzzi para evitar que se le mojaran. Lo siguiente fue la camiseta, e hizo una pequeña pausa cuando llegó a los pantalones.

—¿En verdad nos vamos a meter desnudos a la tina?

Georg le sonrió con cinismo. —Fue tu idea. A menos que seas un… gallina.

—Ya, es que igual no empaqué un traje de baño. Con Bianca planeaba meterme a la tina desnudo, pero… ¿No es raro?

—¿Entre nosotros? Nah. Es lo mismo que en el sauna y también en la piscina, sólo que aquí estamos al aire libre, nos embriagaremos, y no habrá azotes con ramas de abedul, aunque si me lo pides puedo bajar y buscarte algunas de pino. A tu trasero le vendría bien un par de golpecitos, y nadie más indicado que yo para ello, ¿eh?

—Qué detalle el tuyo, pero nah —dijo Gustav—. Y ya que lo planteas así…

Deslizando sus pantalones hacia abajo con todo y ropa interior, Gustav se presentó desnudo como el día de su nacimiento ante Georg, quien ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Ahora tú.

—Vale. —Abandonando su asiento en los escalones, Georg también se desnudó por completo, y a diferencia de Gustav quien dobló sus pendas y las acomodó como se verían en los anaqueles de una tienda de ropa sobre una de las tumbonas, él se limitó a dejarlas en un bulto a sus pies—. Tomemos una ducha antes. No quiero entrar al jacuzzi con la sensación de estar sucio.

—Pero si nos bañamos antes de venir aquí. Hará máximo unas cuatro horas.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Arqueó Georg una ceja, quien para variar, se estaba comportando más obsesivo con la limpieza de lo que Gustav lo había hecho jamás—. Compláceme, ¿sí? Llámalo mi manía personal.

—Ok. Tú mandas.

Dirigiéndose a la caseta, se llevaron una muy grata sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta descubrieron un cuarto de tres por tres que contaba con tres regaderas y separaciones, además de casilleros y otro armario de blancos con más toallas de las que eligieron un par para después. Su ducha fue breve, apenas de un par de minutos en los que se afanaron en enjuagarse cualquier posible rastro de sudor y restos de desodorante. Terminaron al mismo tiempo, y en vista de que Georg no se molestó en secarse, Gustav lo imitó.

De regreso a la terraza, los dos contemplaron el jacuzzi, que para entonces había pasado de tener el agua rojiza a un rosa pálido que se perdía en el mar de burbujas que cubrían toda la superficie.

—Oh, espera. Casi lo olvido —murmuró Georg, rebuscando en la canasta de antes hasta dar con un paquete de diez velas, que en cuestión de tres minutos y con la ayuda de Gustav, instaló por todo el borde de la tina y encendió con el mechero que éste había traído de la planta baja.

El resultado final no se podía definir más que con el adjetivo de romántico, aunque Gustav también le agregó por su cuenta el de relajante una vez que subió los peldaños y metió el pie derecho en el agua. Caliente. Casi al punto en que la disfrutaba en invierno, y por lo tanto agradable, aunque presentía que si no se iba con cuidado, acabaría sofocado y hervido como camarón.

Pasando a sentarse en uno de los pliegues de la tina, Gustav comprobó que el nivel del agua era suficiente para cubrirle por encima de los hombros, y el mismo caso aplicó para Georg cuando se sentó justo frente a él. En el centro, sus piernas se encontraron al extenderlas, y por acuerdo tácito fue que se acomodaron en líneas paralelas para no estorbarse.

—Pensé que esto no me iba a gustar, pero sé admitir de mis errores —murmuró Gustav, apoyando la espalda en el liso respaldo y estirándose lo más posible.

—Lo sé —gimió Georg con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás—. Justo en la nuca tengo un chorro a presión que me está masajeando y es orgásmico.

—Tus ruidos son orgásmicos. Shhh o te escucharán hasta Magdeburg.

—No me importa, que se enteren hasta en la Luna —murmuró Georg—. Estoy en la gloria. Podría morirme en este jacuzzi y nada me mortificaría. Es como si se tratara de magia.

—Oh sí… sí, sí, ¡sí! ¡Increíble!

—¿Gus?

—Esos chorros de agua son estupendos —dijo Gustav, quien se había movido hasta que uno le diera directo en la mitad de la espalda.

—Tal vez debería acomodarme para que me masajeen el trasero.

—O las bolas.

—O el-…

Gustav soltó una carcajada. —No olvides que sigo aquí, y que el agua debe mantenerse libre de… fluidos corporales.

—Pfff. Como si no hubieras planeado tirarte a Bianca aquí dentro. Poco te habrían importado esos ‘fluidos corporales’ que mencionas. A otro perro con ese hueso —le chanceó Georg a Gustav, levantando las manos por encima de la espuma para enfatizar las comillas que hizo con los dedos índice—. Y por si te interesa, no es nada divertido hacerlo en el agua.

—¿En serio? Porque en la ducha no es nada mal. Al menos desde mi experiencia. No de mis lugares favoritos, pero sí en el top diez.

— _Au contraire, mon ami_ —chapurreó Georg en un francés gutural—, porque deja te digo que el anal en el agua es terrible. El lubricante desaparece, y ni la vaselina aguanta la potencia de la regadera. Así que conclusión: Acabas con _eso_ en carne viva y lamentando el día en te lo montaste con agua de por medio.

—¿ _Eso_? ¿A qué _eso_ en concreto te refieres? —Preguntó Gustav mordiéndose la lengua para no reír. Georg podía llegar a ser un sentido de campeonato si se sentía ridiculizado, y el baterista quería conocer el final de esa historia a como diera lugar.

—Oh, ya sabes —volteó Georg el rostro a un lado y hacia arriba, la vista perdida en la lejanía—. El culo, el pene. Tú elige.

—¿Y tú qué elegiste que tan mal te fue como para no repetir?

Georg bufó, pero un amago de sonrisa se aposentó en sus labios. —¿En verdad quieres saber?

—No me hagas decirlo. Mi hombría se iría al carajo.

—Ambos —admitió Georg—, y tu hombría hace años que se fue al carajo, ¿recuerdas?

Gustav carraspeó, mortificado por la alusión a su único y muy bestial encuentro que el alcohol les había propiciado, pero Georg no le tuvo compasión.

—Porque por mucho que lo niegues, el hecho no es sólo que te corriste en mi boca, sino también en el mismo cabello del que me sujetabas para que no te dejara a medias.

Gustav suspiró, resignado a desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás ya habían cruzado ciertas barreras entre ambos, y fingir bochornos no iba con su estilo.

—Qué puedo decir… No me diste otra opción con esa boca de aspiradora que te cargas. Y deja te digo, Georg, que podrías darle clases a un par de exnovias que tuve, porque ninguna la chupaba igual de bien como tú. Se te quedaban cortas y por mucho.

—¿Bianca incluida?

Gustav rió para sí. —Mmm… —Pausa, y luego un asentimiento—. Sí, Bianca incluida.

—Pues bravo por mí. Eso merece al menos un brindis.

Saliendo un poco del agua, Georg se agachó por el borde de la tina y sirvió una copa para él y otra para Gustav del champagne que éste había preparado con bastante antelación para lo que él había considerado sería su gran noche con Bianca, y que en cambio se había desecho igual que las burbujas que rompían la superficie del ambarino líquido en su copa. Sin deseos de sumirse en una melancolía que a nada conducía, Gustav apuró su trago y acabó con él sin miramientos. Luego le tendió la copa a Georg, quien se la rellenó hasta el borde.

—Ni creas que voy a competir contigo —dijo el bajista, bebiendo con más mesura que su rubio amigo—. Sería un suicidio de mi parte, que apenas me estoy reponiendo de las copas de vino de hace rato.

—Es curioso, porque se siente como si de eso hubieran pasado ya varios días, y en realidad fue hace menos de doce horas que estábamos en la cata y conviviendo con el resto de los huéspedes.

—Sí. Y en veinticuatro horas estaremos pisando París y de ahí nuestra última cena y noche en el Splendid, porque a la mañana siguiente abordaremos el avión que nos lleve de vuelta a Alemania. ¿Qué con eso?

—Este viaje se ha sentido larguísimo… —Murmuró Gustav, vaciando otra vez su copa y pidiendo más.

—Ve despacio con esto, Gus. Te puede pegar duro si te descuidas, y no podría sacarte del agua ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

—¿A mí? Bah. Una vez bebí tequila y vodka juntos, y aun así fui capaz de hacer una pirueta hacia atrás y sin hacer el ridículo.

—Claro, yo estaba ahí, pero te aclaro que te golpeaste el trasero y casi te hiciste una brecha en la base del cráneo, ¿te suena? —Igual le sirvió, pero después hurgó justo en la llaga que Gustav quería curar a base de alcohol—. ¿Es por Bianca?

—¿Podemos sólo… no sé, olvidar las formalidades y asumir que siempre es Bianca? _Siempre_ —enfatizó Gustav, sacando ambos brazos fuera del agua y apoyándose en el borde—. Y lo siento, de verdad que intento no convertirlo todo en un tema donde Bianca sea el eje central sobre el cual giro, pero… no puedo. Sólo no tengo la fuerza de voluntad.

—Hey, ¿y yo cuándo te lo reproché? —Inquirió Georg con las cejas fruncidas y gesto compungido—. Si eso es lo que te ayuda, hazlo. No me tomes en consideración. Habla de Bianca cuanto quieras, hasta que su nombre te dé náuseas y te asquee, hasta que la saques de tu sistema, y puede ser de la manera que quieras. A veces a los exes hay que eructarlos, vomitarlos y cagarlos para que por fin nos dejen en paz. No todo el amor y odio que contenemos por ellos sale en forma de lágrimas.

—Ew, pero… tienes razón.  

Gustav tamborileó los dedos de la mano que no sostenía la copa. Diez golpeteos rítmicos antes de que se decidiera a lanzarse en el todo por el todo.

—La verdad es que… la razón por la cual me está afectando tanto este viaje no es por Bianca, o mejor dicho, es por algo que la incluye pero de lo que ella no sabía que era parte. Y me está destrozando por dentro, en serio. No me deja de dar vueltas en la cabeza.

—Dilo y libérate —habló Georg, y como consejo valió más que ningún otro que Gustav hubiera recibido jamás en la vida. Como un dique al que la presión erosionó y agrietó, un torrente de palabras emanaron de sus labios a borbotones y en desorden.

—Nos íbamos a casar. Es decir, no ahora, Bianca no lo sabía, iba a ser una sorpresa para este viaje. Demonios, ni siquiera llegué a pedírselo, pero estaba tan seguro que éramos el uno para el otro. Al menos para mí sí lo era, joder. Es como en esa película que vi hace tiempo, me hizo reír por lo burdo de su definición, y era algo de creer que el sol sale del trasero de quien amas, y suena terrible y todo, pero así era con Bianca. La amaba, Georg… Con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Quería casarme con ella. El sol brillaba de su trasero, e interprétalo como quieras, pero ella lo era todo para mí, así que compré un anillo, y lo planeé todo minuciosamente desde varios meses atrás. Todo este viaje… Tenía que culminar conmigo en una rodilla y poniendo el anillo que mandé forjarle a la medida y a sus gustos en su dedo anular, no… así… —Clarificó con un gesto de su mano para abarcarlos a ellos dos en tiempo presente—. Íbamos a ser ella y yo en una escapada romántica, no tú y yo en el jacuzzi mientras me soportabas lloriquear porque mi chica me terminó días antes. —Gustav suspiró—. Esto no es para nada lo que tenía en mente cuando hice las reservaciones.

—Vamos, Gus —abandonó Georg su lugar y pasó a sentarse al lado de Gustav. Bajo el agua, sus muslos se encontraron, pero ninguno de los dos se retrajo—. A riesgo de sonar cliché, pero es ella quien se lo pierde, colega, porque tú eres un partidazo del que cualquier persona se enamoraría hasta el tuétano.

—No jodas…

—Hablo en serio. ¿Quién no querría casarse contigo? Eres inteligente, limpio, ordenado, hueles maravillosamente bien aunque no te hayas duchado por días, talentoso con la música, rico, con un buen fideicomiso, una madre que haría de excelente suegra… ¿Quieres que continúe o tu ego necesita un poco más de brillo?

—Oh, tú sigue, _baby_ —se resignó Gustav a que eso era lo que necesitaba para reponerse.

—Mmm, ok. Sabes cocinar, te graduaste con un buen puesto del Gymnasium a pesar de que por ese entonces estábamos de gira.

—Eso no es mi mérito, sino de papá, que me amenazó con matarme si no termina la escuela por culpa de la banda —acotó Gustav ese logro que no era del todo suyo.

—Vale, pero igual lo hiciste, y eso es gracias al cerebro que te tocó y que vale lo suyo. Y no olvides que eres responsable, organizado en tu vida, sabes cuándo guardar silencio y cuando hablar en voz alta, das buenos masajes, sabes bordar, aunque eso último es un talento que hasta el día de hoy me deja anonadado.

—Ay, Georg…

—Tienes buen gusto para películas, así que siempre acudo a ti para elegir qué ver en Netflix.

—Eso explica todos los mensajes que me envías de madrugada preguntando qué películas y series he visto últimamente.

—Seh… Y por eso y más es que eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Estoy seguro y hasta lo juro —se apoyó Georg la mano derecha sobre el pecho— que también fuiste el mejor novio del mundo para Bianca, así que no permitas que este pequeño traspiés te lo arruine todo. Todavía hay esperanza, porque el lunes que regreses ella te verá en tu departamento y puede que tu deseo de pedirle matrimonio se conceda, aunque no de la manera en que lo planeaste.

—No me hagas tener falsas ilusiones.

—No, eso no —sopló Georg una pila de espuma que se iba acercando a su barbilla—, pero por una vez confía en alguien que no seas tú y déjate llevar.

—¿Llevar a dónde?

—A donde sea, Gus. Es metafórico, caray —le pinchó Georg en la cadera, y eso ocasionó que Gustav lo salpicara. Sólo eso bastó para que los dos se enfrascaran en una pelea que estaría más apropiada en una alberca que en el jacuzzi, y que de pasó acabó con ocho de las diez velas que rodeaban la tina.

Al final, cortos de aliento por el esfuerzo y chorreando de espuma, los dos llegaron a una tragua que se firmó en el aire con más champagne, y luego vino… Ríos de vino que después, vendría a ser el detonante de lo que ocurrió más tarde.

Y como sólo una vez antes en la vida, su amistad se vería puesta a prueba.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene varias referencias medio oscuras:  
> ¿El sueño de Georg donde está embarazado y Gustav es el padre? Un fic mío llamado "Rosa pastel" GxG, que pueden leer aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3560231  
> ¿Lo de cagar a alguien para olvidarlo? Una película alemana llamada Keiner liebt mich en que la prota se come una sopa que tiene los restos de la foto de su ex para 'cagarlo y olvidarlo'.  
> ¿La frase de 'el sol sale de su trasero'? Otra película, llamada Juno y donde el padre de la actriz principal le dice que esa es su definición del amor.
> 
> Nuevamente, si se me fue algún dedazo no duden en señalármelo y lo corregiré :)


	11. 11.- Confesiones I.

**11.- Confesiones I.**

 

El champagne se acabó antes de que el sol desapareciera en el cielo, y le siguieron a buen ritmo las tres botellas con las que Denis les había obsequiado su estancia en el chalet. Luego Gustav sacó las cervezas, y aunque Georg pronosticó para ambos unas crudas de campeonato de las que se iban a arrepentir hasta del día de sus nacimientos, iguales se bebieron las latas y eructaron como camioneros todavía en el jacuzzi.

Georg algo comentó de salir antes de que terminaran de convertirse en pasas, o peor al disolverse en el agua, pero Gustav, quien ya le había cogido el gusto, se negó en rotundo.

—Nah, todavía me puedo arrugar más.

—¿En dónde, por Dios santo? —Levantó Georg sus manos y se las puso a Gustav cerca de la cara. Las yemas de sus dedos iban tan corrugadas que resultaban espeluznantes—. ¡Mira esto nada más! Parezco una anciana que murió en un río y a la que descubren una semana después. Me doy asco.

—Quejica —rió Gustav—. Me convenzerás cuando tus nueces se vean así de arrugadas.

—No me tientes a ponértelas en la frente —le advirtió Georg, a quien Gustav suponía capaz de eso y más, y mejor ya no lo chinchó más para no provocarlo.

Al cabo de unas horas, Georg salió del agua para comer un poco de las fresas con crema que languidecían sobre una de las tumbonas, y precisamente ahí se tendió de espaldas sobre una de ellas, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas a la altura del tobillo. Como música de fondo, David Guetta en una de esas canciones suyas que las que mantenía el buen ritmo pero a la vez resultaba erótica.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Gustav se dedicó a observarlo con ojos lánguidos y los labios curvados en una sonrisa etérea.

—¿Qué me miras?

—Nada.

—En serio, Gus —encogió Georg los dedos de los pies—. Me pones los pelos de punta. Y no los de la cabeza precisamente…

—Si te sirve de consuelo, mantengo la vista de cintura para arriba.

—¿Es porque estás ebrio?

—Nah, es porque… no sé. Porque sí. Porque me recuerdas a una de esas estatuas griegas de los juegos olímpicos. Todo músculo, cero grasa, y un abdomen envidiable. ¿Y qué tengo yo sino michelines y los cachetes gordos? Y te lo regreso, no hablo de los de mi rostro.

—No empieces con tu autocompasión porque ya no tengo más halagos qué ofrecerte. Si quieres que continúe acariciando tu ego, tendrás que pagarme por más, y mi tarifa es alta.

—Da igual, no los necesito. Lo que tengo no se cura tan fácilmente —murmuró Gustav, hundiéndose en el agua hasta que le cubrió la coronilla.

No es que planeara ahogarse ni nada por estilo, ni tampoco gastarle una broma de mal gusto a Georg. Fue sólo que la tibieza del agua y el silencio del mundo submarino le relajó más de lo debido, y con un par de pulmones que le permitían contener la respiración por más de un minuto, se le hizo fácil permanecer bajo el agua más de lo debido, o mejor dicho, más de lo que un ser humano cualquiera habría logrado. A punto estaba de emerger cuando Georg ya estaba arrodillándose frente al agua y tirando de él por los hombros y con una rudeza impropia de su trato.

—¡Gustav!

—¿Uh?

—¡Idiota desconsiderado! —Lo zarandeó el bajista—. ¡No hagas eso! ¡Jamás en tu puta vida! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! ¡O no volveré a dirigirte la palabra!

—Georg, basta —se lo sacudió Gustav de encima—. Estás exagerado.

—No, no exagero —dijo Georg con los ojos verdes centelleando de rabia—. Estamos hasta el cogote de pedos, con más alcohol que sangre en las venas, y ¡¿a ti te parece chistoso fingirte el muerto del jacuzzi?! ¡¿Qué mierdas crees que me tocaría hacer si te mueres ahogado?! No habría modo de explicárselo a tu familia, mucho menos a las medios, imbécil redomado. De la crisis que me hubiera dado seguro que me suicido contigo.

—No fue… yo no… —Gustav tragó saliva, de repente conmovido porque detrás de su enojo, adivinaba pánico en las emociones de Georg, y odiaba saberse el causante de su aflicción—. Lo siento, ¿vale? No era mi intención asustarte. Es más, no era mi intención de nada y ya. Sólo quería disfrutar del agua, y no creí que fueras a reaccionar así.

—Mierda, Gus… —Se llevó Georg la mano al rostro y se presionó la nariz entre dos dedos—. Ni te imaginas lo sencillo que es resbalar en una tina sobrio y romperte la crisma, ahora imagínate el mismo escenario pero ebrios los dos. No sé ni una puta mierda de primeros auxilios. Me darían náuseas de ponerte una tirita si te cortas un dedo, y ahora imagina una rajada de alcancía en el cráneo… Y no olvido lo que Denis dijo, el viaje de una hora y lo alejados que estamos del servicio médico más cercano. Sólo… no, no lo vuelvas a hacer. No me tortures así.

—Lo prometo —dijo Gustav, tirando de Georg hasta que los dos quedaron dentro de la tina y sentados lado a lado—. Lo juraré si es necesario, por lo más sagrado del mundo.

—Ya estás otras vez burlándote de mí.

—Georg… Vamos… —Gustav le subió las piernas sobre los muslos, y ya fuera que el alcohol hubiera evaporado cualquier rastro de inhibiciones o que una amistad de tantos años le hiciera creer que su gesto era del todo platónico, lo cierto es que le ganó un empujón con más brusquedad de la que creía merecer—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No hagas eso —respondió Georg, turbado.

—Ya me disculpé, ¿vale? ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

—No es por eso, Gus. Déjalo estar.

El baterista frunció el ceño. —¿En verdad estamos peleando por esa tontería de aguantar la respiración debajo del agua?

—¡Que no es eso, caray! No me chinches con lo mismo.

—¡¿Entonces qué?!

Georg se pasó las manos por el cabello para peinárselo hacia atrás. —Déjalo, Gus. En serio déjalo. Ya ni sé por qué empezamos a pelear y no importa, porque no quiero discutir contigo si ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar la razón.

—Yo tampoco quiero pelear…

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos a la cama y dar por cerrada esta noche.

—¿Tan temprano? No son ni las diez, y todavía tenemos alcohol de sobra.

Georg se rió sin humor. —¿Todavía tienes estómago para más? Porque yo estoy teniendo una borrachera y una resaca del diablo a la vez. Una gota más y vomitaré como la niña del exorcista, y después de la que me has jugado, me tienta mejorar mi puntería y vomitarte encima.

—Mira a quién le dices —murmuró el baterista—. Yo podría seguir a este ritmo hasta el amanecer.

—Ya, pero sin mi compañía —masculló Georg, poniéndose en pie y con cuidado saliendo de la tina—. Me perdonarás, pero ya no puedo más. Tengo que recostarme un rato o voy a acabar devolviendo las tripas por todos lados, y me moriría de vergüenza si mañana eso es lo primero que ve Denis cuando pase a recogernos.

—Pero-… —Gustav chasqueó la lengua—. ¿En serio me vas a dejar solo?

Georg recogió una toalla del montón y se secó el cabello con ella. —O puedes venir conmigo. No es como si me estuviera cayendo de sueño, sólo de borracho perdido. Y la verdad es que me vendría bien tu compañía en lo que me repongo.

—¿Para más juerga?

—No pongas tus esperanzas demasiado en alto pero… ¿Tal vez?

—Ok, estoy contigo.

De pie y cuidando no resbalar dentro de la tina y cumplir con ello el vaticinio fúnebre de Georg, Gustav aceptó la toalla que el bajista le tendió, e imitándolo, se cubrió con ella la cabeza sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por cubrir sus áreas íntimas. Después de tantas horas conviviendo tanto con su desnudez como con la de Georg, ya era tarde para falsos pudores.

—Ven, y cuidado donde pisas —indicó Georg—, que eres capaz de romperte el cuello sólo para joderme.

—Por supuesto, porque quedar cuadripléjico tiene que ver todo contigo —ironizó Gustav, a pesar de todo, afianzando bien su agarre donde quiera que colocaba los pies.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras a la planta baja sin molestarse en apagar el equipo de música o el jacuzzi, mucho menos por cubrir la bandeja con fruta cortada o la lata de crema batida. Con el único objetivo en mente de recostarse, Georg se detuvo unos segundos frente a la puerta de la habitación principal antes de por impulso decantarse por la de invitados.

—Nah, usemos la otra —tiró Gustav de él por su antebrazo, y Georg se resistió.

—¿Estás… seguro? Porque ahí siguen las velas y los pétalos de rosa sobre el cubrecama.

—Sí, pero también hay una botella de champagne que pedí de antemano, y debe estar enfriándose desde hace rato. Sería una soberana idiotez desperdiciarla sólo porque Bianca no está. Además, nada como la terapia de choque para superar los traumas.

—Eso le decían a los esquizofrénicos el siglo pasado y… —Chasqueó Georg la lengua—. Vale. Pero ni te pienses que me voy a acostar sobre todos esos pétalos. Me sentiría como la chica de American Beauty y mi orgullo no lo resisitiría.

Gustav soltó una sincera carcajada. —¿Te imaginas? Si quieres puedo lanzarte un puñado desde arriba mientras recreas la escena. Va a ser difícil que de lado no aparezcan tus bolas en escena, pero si las aprietas duro entre las piernas y-…

—Aprieta tú tus bolas y yo las mías, eh —le pellizcó Georg el costado—, que no hemos llegado a ese grado de confianza todavía.

—¿No?

—No.

—Porque si mal no recuerdo no sería la primera vez…

—Oh, Gus —ladeó Georg la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada cargada de intenciones—, ¿en serio vamos a sacar ese tema otra vez?

—Es lo justo. La primera vez lo hiciste tú y me pusiste en apuros, así que ahora es mi turno. Y me gusta verte sudando la gota gorda cuando es por mi causa.

— _Touché_.

Levantando el cobertor de una esquina, Georg se ocupó de mandar al carajo los petalos de rosa que hasta entonces estaban encima de la cama y formando un corazón gigante y de épica uniformidad. Casi era un desperdicio, pero Gustav barrió ese pensamiento de su mente en cuanto una lluvia de pétalos rojos invadió el aire del cuarto.

—Cuéntame —pidió Georg, interrumpiendo los primeros pinchazos de lo que podría haberse convertido en un indicio de tristeza.

—¿Que te cuente qué?

—El cómo planeabas hacerlo —dijo Georg, lanzándose a la cama sobre su estómago, su trasero reluciendo de blanco sobre el cubrecama color azul y dorado en estampado brocado—. ¿Antes o después del sexo?

—Oh, eso dependía de los ánimos, pero supongo que antes… —Murmuró Gustav, rascándose el dorso de la nariz. Con más delicadeza que Georg, se acostó sobre la cama bocarriba y con la espalda erguida, y agarró un cojín del montón que descansaba en la cabecera para cubrirse la entrepierna—. Si lo hacía antes me habría sentido como el típico idiota que le pide matrimonio a su chica porque es su pene post-sexo hablando por él, y no quería que Bianca pensara igual.

—Vaya… ¿Y después? Es decir, ¿te habrías puesto en una rodilla o se lo habrías dado escondido en la charola de la fruta para que por error se lo hubiera tragado con un pedazo de mango?

—Ugh, no —puso Gustav una mueca de desagrado—, odio cuando hacen eso. Peor en las copas de la bebida. ¿Te imaginas?, cuando menos lo esperas y tienes algo en la boca que no sabes ni qué hacer con él. Del susto te lo puedes tragar, o peor, se lo escupes en la cara y adiós romance. Nada de lo que haya estado en contacto con tu saliva y comida masticada vale para ponértelo en un dedo y fingir que es lo más romántico del jodido universo, ew.

—Un amigo mío hizo algo similar —contó Georg—. Llevó a su novia a cenar a un restaurante de lujo, y mandó que el anillo estuviera escondido en el pan con mantequilla y ajo. Lo que él no sabía es que su novia odiaba esa variedad, y mandó llevar de vuelta la bandeja a la cocina, y el pobre no podía decirle nada porque le habría arruinado la sorpresa, así que el chef sacó el anillo del pan y se lo envió de regreso en el postre, pero al parecer su novia tenía un excelente olfato, porque antes de darle el primer mordisco a su pay de queso, se quejó de que apestaba al ajo con mantequilla y que no lo quería.

—Por Dios, qué patada…

—Y no es todo. También devolvió el plato con el postre a la cocina sin probarlo. Mi amigo estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de los nervios, pero toda esa situación jugó a su favor porque, ¿qué crees?, su chica terminó con él antes de que llegara el momento de pagar la cuenta.

—Mierda… —Abrió Gustav grandes los ojos—. No jodas…

—Seh… Así que mi amigo pasó de la frustración al alivio en tres segundos. Obvio, necesitó de un par de semanas para recuperarse del golpe a su orgullo, pero después admitió que se alegraba de aquí se hubieran desenvuelto los hechos, porque de otra manera…

—¿Crees…? —Gustav se forzó a aclararse la garganta y volver a la carga—. ¿Crees que me habría pasado lo mismo que a tu amigo si Bianca posponía nuestro rompimiento para después del viaje?

Georg, quien hasta entonces había permanecido con la cabeza sobre los brazos entrelazados y en actitud relajada, se tensó. Los músculos de su espalda se contrajeron, y el bajista hesitó antes de poner todos los hechos de los que tenía conocimiento sobre la mesa y bajo el escrutinio y riesgo de tener que soportar el enojo de su amigo.

—No sabría decirlo con exactitud, porque… Bianca te ama, pero… —Georg suspiró—. Gus, creo que debo confesarte algo, pero no sé cómo vas a reaccionar.

Gustav entrecerró los ojos, y lento de movimientos, se giró hacia él. —No me vayas a decir que tú y ella están viviendo una tórrida aventura porque… lamentarás como nunca el haberte venido a hospedar conmigo en el culo del mundo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó Georg—. Dios santo, Gus. Debes de dejar de ver telenovelas mexicanas por cable. Ahora sí ya te están afectando el cerebro.

—No todas son malas —masculló éste—, y me relajan. Tanto drama sin sentido y escenas exageradas me ponen la vida en perspectiva.

—¿Sí, eh? Y por eso es que me acabas de amenazar de lo mal que mi iría si me atrevo a hacerte una jugarreta con Bianca.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? —Farfulló el baterista—. He visto suficientes películas de terror y gore como para inspirarme un poquitín con la posibilidad de enterrarte en el bosque y fingir que hemos sido atacados por una banda que se dedica a aterrorizar a los turistas.

—Qué alivio que estés tan preparado para cualquier eventualidad, no querría que pasaras tiempo en la cárcel por mi asesinato —dijo Georg con sequedad, y Gustav rió.

—Era broma, por si no lo notaste. Ya sabes que mi humor es terrible y mis bromas incluso más. Pero dime, ¿qué eso que me quieres confesar?

Georg suspiró. —¿Seguro que no me vas a apuñalar a la primera? Porque francamente-….

—Georg, vamos…

—Vale… Esto no es fácil, y en realidad si te enojas puede que sea no sólo conmigo, sino también con Bianca, o sólo con ella o… Ok, sólo lo diré y te dejaré el resto a ti y a tu criterio.

Gustav se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar, preparado para cualquier tipo de explicación que Georg pudiera darle, aunque muy por dentro su estómago era un amasijo de nervios electrificados.

—Yo… sabía lo del anillo. Y eso es porque Bianca sabía del anillo. Y si Bianca sabía del anillo era porque lo encontró por accidente la misma mañana que ella se disgustó contigo y que más tarde te pidió un tiempo.

—Oh —musitó Gustav, convencido de que el aire de sus pulmones se había solidificado y vuelto imposible de respirar y era por ello que el pecho se le estaba oprimiendo como víctima de una camisa de fuerza—. ¿Y es por ello que-…?

—¿Me pidió que viniera a este viaje contigo? Pues sí… Ella era muy consciente del daño que te había hecho al ponerle una pausa a su noviazgo y no quería que sufrieras.

—De haber sido así, no me habría pedido un tiempo y ya. O al menos me habría podido explicar que no quería casarse conmigo y eso sería todo, sin tanto drama extra. Podría haber esperado por ella, o haberlo hablado y dejar en claro que estábamos en diferentes puntos de nuestra relación. Pero lo que hizo… es de cobardes.

—Puede ser —admitió Georg con los ojos acuosos—, pero amar implica tener miedo de perder a quien amas, y en el camino tomas decisiones riesgosas y otras que son precavidas de más con tal de mantener el equilibrio entre lo que ya tienes y lo que quieres conseguir.

—Hablas como si ya hubieras pasado por algo similar…

Georg giró la cabeza y la hundió en el mullido cubrecama. —Quizá…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, cada uno sumido en su propio maelström emocional, pero al final imperó el deseo de comunicación, y Gustav rompió el hielo con una pregunta en apariencia inocente que se clavó en el corazón de Georg como una daga.

—¿Quieres ver el anillo que le compré a Bianca?

—¿Lo trajiste al viaje?

—Ajá… Pensé que sería un buen recordatorio de… algo. Sigo sin descubrir de qué, y hasta llegué a fantasear con tirarlo al Sena en nuestra última noche en París para darle el simbolismo necesario y acabar yo por mi cuenta con todo lo que me une a Bianca, pero después de su sms…

—Todavía tienes oportunidad con ella. Bianca sólo se asustó porque no lo vio venir, entró en pánico y huyó. Es un mecanismo totalmente razonable en los animales, y ¿qué somos todos nosotros sino chimpances que andan en dos patas?

—Si lo pones así…

—Ella te ama, y lo repetiré hasta quedarme afónico. Cuando hablamos por teléfono ella misma me lo confirmó, junto con su miedo a cometer un error sin importar cuál decisión tomara, y no porque casarse contigo fuera un error _per se_ , sino porque el decantarse por el sí o por el no implica cada uno y a su manera cambios drásticos en la vida de ambos. Piensa un poco —prosiguió Georg—, todavía no viven juntos, y estamos por lanzar un disco al mercado, lo que conlleva que al menos por el siguiente año lo pasarás en movimiento, de aquí a allá en el autobús de la gira, visitando varios países en la misma semana, siempre concediendo entrevistas y con el acoso mediático en su apogeo. A Bianca no le tocó conocer los años más sofocantes que pasamos con la banda y las fans, y si está aterrada de que su privacidad se vea afectada por eso, es comprensible.

—Lo sé, y a la vez que la comprendo, me da una rabia inmensa cuando pienso que pudo decírmelo a la cara en lugar de alejarme. ¿Y si…? —Gustav aspiró todo lo que pudo—. ¿Y si así es cada vez que estemos por vivir un gran cambio? No soportaría si cada acontecimiento de pareja se viera empañado por ella huyendo a las tierras altas y dejándome en la ignorancia de sus motivos.

—Oh, Gus… Esos son puntos sobre las íes que tendrás que tratar con ella cuando regreses a Alemania.

—Tal vez —se humedeció Gustav los labios—, es una señal de que Bianca y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Porque si su primera reacción al ver el anillo fue de horror, ¿no significa eso que casarse conmigo le produce repugnancia?

—O puede ser que Bianca en verdad odie las sorpresas y que tú te estés tomando el rechazo de la peor manera. No todo tiene por qué ser tan drástico, y sus reacciones son por ella, no por ti. La vida en pareja se mide en las concesiones que ambas partes están dispuestas a ofrecer para encontrarse en el medio.

Gustav hizo un ruido, mitad risa y mitad suspiro que hizo a Georg levantar el rostro de donde lo tenía oculto.

—¿Qué?

—Eres más listo de lo que te daba crédito, pero cumples con la maldición de ser un as en cuanto a las relaciones de pareja y estar más solo que el uno. Aunque debo admitir que la pasas bien mientras tanto…

—Esa es la meta en la vida, disfrutar todo lo posible —dijo Georg, pasando a acostarse de lado en una pose que podría haber sido cómica y sexy a la vez con su pierna cruzada y la cabeza apoyada en el brazo, pero Georg llevaba tal expresión de miseria en el rostro, que hasta Gustav fue incapaz de pasarla por alto.

—Oye, ¿tú-…?

—Muéstrame el anillo —le pidió Georg—. Bianca sólo dijo que era precioso y muy de su estilo, así que al menos no le erraste por mucho, ¿eh, colega? Todavía tienes oportunidad si tu charla con ella marcha sobre ruedas y sabes aprovechar tus puntos buenos.

—Bah, no te pongas tanto de su parte —masculló Gustav, pero igual se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la cómoda sobre la cual habían puesto la maleta apenas llegar. De dentro extrajo el par de calcetines hechos nudo, y sin más se los lanzó a Georg, quién los atrapó en el vuelo con expresión extrañada.

—¿Y esto?

—Ahí está el anillo. En serio planeaba deshacerme de él con todo y ese par de calcetines que odio.

—Seh, este color café mostaza me recuerda al vómito y lo peor es que no combinan con nada.

Pasando a sentarse al estilo indio, Georg se entretuvo deshaciendo la maraña de tela hasta que en su regazo cayó la simple caja de terciopelo negro. Igual que Gustav había hecho antes, Gustav se colocó una almohada en el hueco entre sus piernas, y sobre la funda abrió el estuche y musitó un quedo “Oh…” que resumió su parecer con respecto a la joya.

—¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Gustav, ocupando un espacio al final de la cama y apretando el cubrecama entre sus dedos—. Es un diamante verdadero, y no diré cuánto costó mandarlo a hacer, pero seh, no fue barato. Mi meta era ganarme el corazón de mi chica, pero también demostrarle que tenía el poder financiero para cuidar de ella. Me aseguré que no fuera tan grande como para que Bianca aborreciera la ostentasión, pero tampoco tan pequeño como para que pasara desapercibido.

—¿Y en serio ibas a tirarlo al Sena? Por Dios, Gus…

—Eso o regalárselo a mamá o a Franziska en su próximo cumpleaños, pero luego habrían hecho demasiadas preguntas y no me apetecía pasar por eso con la herida tan fresca.

Georg sacó el anillo de su espacio y lo sujetó entre dos dedos. —Si Bianca te da el sí, no te aferres a los rencores, ¿ok?

—Ya veremos, Georg, ya veremos…

—Confía en mí. Tengo un presentimiento... Pero primero tienes que tienes que jurarme por la tumba de tu abuelo que no me obligarás a ser el padrino de tu boda, porque es probable que para no variar y perder la costumbre llegue tarde.

—Mientras llegues antes de que se acabe la ceremonia…

—Mmm… —Fue la contestación de Georg, quien guardó el anillo en su estuche y lo cerró con un sonoro clic que retumbó en el cuarto—. ¿Sabes qué? Estoy listo para beber más.

—¡Woah! ¿En serio?

—Sí. —Afirmó Georg todavía con los ojos posados en el estuche de terciopelo—. Creo que lo que me hace falta ahora mismo es una buena borrachera. Considéralo mi despedida de soltero VIP de mí para ti.

—Si todavía no he arreglado nada con Bianca, no te adelantes a los hechos.

—Oh, Gus… —Dijo Georg, pero no elaboró en más.

En su lugar dejó la caja junto con los calcetines en la mesita de noche, y con Gustav a la zaga, volvieron a la terraza para continuar su juerga.

Por todo lo que el alcohol podía borrar y curar, Georg pidió que en él obrara maravillas.

 

/*/*/*/*


	12. 12.- Confesiones II.

**12.- Confesiones II.**

 

—¿Estoy ebrio? Uhm, claro que estoy ebrio —afirmó Gustav, muchas horas después de que por decisión unánime él y Georg se hubieran lanzado a un segundo round con la juega más impresionante jamás vista por la humanidad hasta ese punto—. Sí… ebrio… muy… ebrio… tan… ebrio…

Tendidos de espaldas en las tumbonas de la terraza, seguían tan desnudos como en un inicio, pero hacía ya horas atrás que ese no tan pequeño detalle desapareció de su lista de hechos relevantes, porque desnudos se habían puesto a cantar en karaoke, desnudos bailaron desde salsa, break dance, ballet y hasta una mala imitación de danza irlandesa, y desnudos continuaron bebiendo cada gota de alcohol dentro del chalet hasta que todas las botellas quedaron vacías rodando por el suelo y ellos al borde del coma etílico.

Definitivamente, no la mejor de sus ideas, aunque si corrían con suerte (según la perspectiva sobre la que observaran su panorama a corto plazo) la resaca les sería leve y Denis no los encontraría ahí tostándose al sol cuando volviera por ellos al mediodía, lo que ocurriría en más o menos seis o siete horas, si es que la la franja rosácea con tintes naranjas que se vislumbraba en el horizonte y que estaban presenciando era un indicio del cual se podían fiar.

—Vamos a lamentarnos tanto esta borrachera —masculló Georg, las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y relajado. Ebrio sin lugar a dudas, pero tan tranquilo como si en lugar de varias botellasde vino sólo se hubiera bebido un par de cervezas.

Gustav en cambio hacía rato que había superado su propia marca personal, y después de vomitar un par de veces en el baño de abajo, se había atiborrado de agua con la esperanza de enmendarse un poco con su cuerpo. Esa era su más sincera carta de disculpa, aunque se presentía que no le iba a ayudar de mucho cuando le tocara ponerse sobre sus dos pies y andar erguido.

—Nunca había bebido tanto como ahora —dijo el baterista, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo y sintiendo que la tumbona estaba atornillada a uno de esos juegos de feria que daban vueltas… y vueltas… y más vueltas. Si no se cuidaba, iba a volver a vomitar y no sería una vista agradable.

—¿Seguro? Porque recuerdo una ocasión durante el Humanoid Tour en que te atiborraste de tequila barato y despertaste en el baño del autobús. Con los pantalones en los tobillos. Y para más inri, con la secadora de Bill en la mano.

—Oh, bueno… He tenido mis malas borracheras como todo mundo. Ni siquiera yo soy infalible, y si a esas vamos, te voy a sacar a colación esa vez en que nos fumamos el churro de maría de Tom y acabamos en la cama.

—No, Gus. No _acabamos_ en la cama —corrigió Georg con acritud—, tú _acabaste_ en mi cabello, y eso fue en los sillones de la sala de medios, así que de cama nada.

—Ya, pero esos son tecnicismos —bromeó éste, recuperándose lo suficiente de su mareo como para descubrirse los ojos. Bajando ambos pies de la tumbona al piso, su sentido del equilibrio mejoró drásticamente, y eso le sirvió para continuar—. Es raro, ¿no?

—¿El qué? —Inquirió Georg, precavido.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotros dos y que no afectara en lo absoluto nuestra amistad. Hay amigos que en una noche de copas cometen alguna locura. Se besan y yo no sé qué tanto más, y no vuelven a dirigirse la palabra jamás, y eso que en nuestro caso no fue un simple beso lo que pasó…

—Deja te recuerdo que nunca nos besamos —dijo Georg—. Y si no llegó a mayores es porque estamos juntos en una banda, y no valía la pena hacer escándalo por algo que nos costaría toda nuestro carrera.

—Oh, vamos, que no fue eso —chinchó Gustav—. Podría haberte metido la lengua hasta las amígdalas e igual no habría cambiado nada entre los dos. Si lo que ocurrió aquel día no nos afectó fue porque lo racionalizamos como una de esas estupideces que hacen los borrachos y ya. No había sentimientos para ofender de por medio.

Georg bufó. —Gus, cállate. En serio.

—¿Qué? —Bufoneó éste con desfachatez—. Después de todo este tiempo me vas a desmentir, ¿es eso?

—¡Y qué si lo hiciera, uh! —Gruñó Georg, a duras penas levantándose de su tumbona y sentandose—. Porque… porque… —El pecho de Georg se expandió con cada respiración, y al final lo que salió de sus labios resultó ser la epítome de sus más grandes miedos, una confesión a lo que por tantos años había mantenido a escondidas en lo más profundo de su alma—. Que de tu parte no hubiera habido sentimientos no tiene por qué significar que en mi caso fuera igual.

Gustav frunció el ceño, esforzándose por procesar todo el mensaje que le cayó de golpe como un monolito de una tonelada, pero a la vez sufriendo de una severo caso de estática mental. En el sitio donde los pensamientos se formaban, había un ruido atroz y ondas de interferencia que le impedían coordinar su mente con la boca, y el resultado se hizo notar.

—Uhm… —Fue lo único que logró articular luego de un largo minuto en que Georg no parpadeó mientras lo miraba fijamente, y eso bastó para romper el hechizo que se había cernido sobre ambos.

—Vaya… —Musitó Georg, la mandíbula inferior echada al frente y el mentón contraido en un rictus.

—Georg…

El bajista giró el rostro y se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de su mano.

—Georg… —Volvió a insistir Gustav, que pesar de encontrarse obnibulado por el alcohol y torpe de reacciones, también era consciente de que acababa de lastimarlo de manera irremediable.

Impulsándose con los brazos, Gustav logró sentarse, y ello implicó que su cabeza pesara diez veces su tamaño y la pérdida de balance se acentuara. A pesar de ello, se esforzó por aclararse lo más rápido que estuviera en su poder, porque si estaban por tener una conversación que sacudiría hasta los cimientos de su amistad con Georg, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para rescatar lo más posible.

—¿Sabes qué? —Lo sorprendió Georg de pronto con una voz fría y grandes acopios de resignación—. No me importa. Con mi suerte es probable que mañana no recuerdes nada y yo tampoco, así que da igual si te digo que para mí esa vez lo significó todo.

Gustav se quedó mudo, con la lengua pegada al paladar y un océano tormentoso rugiendo en sus oídos.

—Y ya está… Mi gran secreto, la razón de por qué tantas cosas son como son entre tú y yo. E interprétalo como quieras, a mí me da lo mismo.

—Georg… —Repitió Gustav una tercera vez, los ojos picándole con un llanto que no sabía asociar a ninguna emoción que hubiera experimentado antes.

—Es muy tarde y estamos muy ebrios para esta conversación, Gus —dijo Georg—, y es probable que una vez que estés en tus cinco sentidos quieras retrasarla todo lo que puedas, así que no te lo voy a reprochar si mañana finges que no recuerdas nada. Todo estará bien, y seguiremos con nuestras vidas como nada hubiera pasado, ¿ok?

—Y… ¿eso es todo? —Farfulló Gustav cuando Georg se puso en pie, y con piernas temblorosas, enfiló en dirección a la planta inferior—. ¿Sueltas la bomba y te vas sin más? ¡No me jodas, Georg, no me jodas!

Pero Georg era de opinión contraría, y siguió adelante hasta desaparecer escaleras abajo.

Atrás quedó Gustav, azorado y con la boca entreabierta por lo rápido que habían rodado ambos cuesta abajo y terminado en tragedia. Una a una las palabras de Georg resonaron en su interior, y las que más perdudaron acabaron por ser las que no se llegaron a pronunciar en voz alta. En ese silencio pendió una declaración de amor que Gustav jamás habría imaginado recibir, y por lo tanto, una de la que jamás imaginó tener que dar respuesta.

Doblado en dos y con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, Gustav presenció el amanecer de un domingo fúnebre que no le hacía justicia a sus sentimientos con su esplendoroso cielo despejado y un sol que le hirió los ojos hasta hacerlo lagrimear. O eso se repitió él mientras luchaba por no perder la compostura.

Al final, la necesidad ganó al orgullo, y con una congoja que superaba a la de días atrás con Bianca, Gustav rompió a llorar.

 

/*/*/*/*


	13. 13.- Resabios.

**13.- Resabios.**

 

Gustav despertó a eso de las diez treinta, con la boca seca y un sabor espantoso en la lengua que le recordaba al de un remedio casero que Nana Schäfer le había hecho tragar de pequeño y que sabía a agua de calcetines sudados. Además con el cuello rígido, producto de haberse desplomado en uno de los sillones que dos plazas que había en la sala en lugar de buscar cobijo en cualquiera de las tres habitaciones disponibles. O dos, si tomaba en cuenta que Georg había ocupado una y seguro lo sacaría a patadas si se atrevía a recostarse a su lado, ebrio perdido o no.

Al momento de abrir los ojos, Gustav se demoró todo lo posible para así mitigar el primer rayo de luz que atravesara su retina y le hiciera lamentar cada trago bebido como si se tratara de agua, pero de nada sirvió. Un ramalazo de dolor se le centró justo a la mitad de la frente y lo hizo exclamar un quejido de dolor.

—Ow…

—Veo que ya estás despierto —dijo Georg desde algún lado a metros suyos, y Gustav se tuvo que contener para no incorporarse de golpe o acabaría en el suelo y lamentando el haber nacido.

Entonces sus demás sentidos se agudizaron, y a su nariz llegó el inconfundible aroma de pan tostado. A lo lejos, una tostadora brincó, y el ruido característico del cuchillo raspando el pan (agónico sonido) lo hizo comprender que Georg estaba en pie, al parecer en mucha mejor condición que él y preparando el único desayuno que su delicado estómago podría retener ahora mismo.

—¿Mermelada también o sólo mantequilla?

—Guhhh… —Gimoteó Gustav, pero Georg entendió a la perfección su petición.

—Ambas, ok.

«Es como aquella vez, está actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido», pensó Gustav volviendo a cerrar los ojos y rodando hasta quedar de espaldas y con las piernas por fuera del sillón. Hacía calor, la piel le picaba, pero eso era el menor de sus problemas cuando Georg fingía no percatarse del aire denso que los rodeaba y que amenazaba con asfixiarlos.

—Sería una buena idea que al menos te pusieras tus bóxers —dijo Georg al cabo de unos minutos, pasando a sentarse en el sillón que iba perpendicular al suyo y depositando en la mesa de en medio un plato con dos panes tostados y untados con mantequilla y mermelada de lo que daba la impresión de ser moras azules a juzgar por el color—. Denis volverá por nosotros en una hora, y no estaría nada mal que te ducharas, te vistieras, y volvieras a ser una persona decente.

—Ugh…

—Veo que continuamos con la comunicación de las cavernas. Yo también puedo pujar, pero no lo hago.

—No estoy para más. Tengo náuseas, me duele todo; la cabeza, el estómago, hasta las uñas… Me palpitan las sienes y no entiendo si sigo ebrio o es la resaca.

—Come un poco y verás que te sientes mejor. También te prepararé un alka-seltzer para que tu estómago se pona en funcionamiento, pero para eso necesito que te sientes porque las burbujas te pueden provocar el vómito, y yo no pienso limpiar eso.

—Me debes de odiar… —Masculló el baterista, compadeciéndose de sí mismo hasta lo indecible, pero apenas esas palabras volaron de sus labios, se lamentó en lo profundo por ser tan insensible.

—Oh, Gustav... —Fue la respuesta de Georg—. Compláceme al menos.

A fuerza de maldiciones entre dientes y enormes dosis de fuerza de voluntad, Gustav logró sentarse erguido, o tan erguido como era la perspectiva de su mundo en esos instantes, y bajo la mirada severa de Georg fue que recibió una taza con agua y dos tabletas que disolvió en su interior. En contacto con su boca, las burbujas le quemaron el paladar y le subieron por la nariz con picores, pero obediente deglutió hasta la última gota, y pasados unos segundos, el malestar en su estómago pasó de insoportable a tolerable.

—Estás verdoso —comentó Georg cuando Gustav le devolvió la taza y a cambio recibió de él el plato con dos tostadas rebosantes de mermelada—. Come.

Ya que habían bebido casi lo mismo en idénticas proporciones y su aspecto era considerablemente mejor al que él seguramente tenía, Gustav no se opuso a las órdenes de Georg, y tímido, le dio el primer mordisco a una esquina del pan tostado. Apenas entrar en su boca, el sabor explotó como parte de una reconfortante sensación que le hizo volver a gemir, pero esta vez de satisfacción. Ese bocado fue el primero pero no el último, y Gustav dio rienda suelta a su recién activada hambre canina que le hizo acabar con las dos rebanadas de pan y desear más.

Geor pareció adivinar su antojo, porque lo previno de ello. —Ni se te ocurra. Dos es el número ideal para que soportes la baja de azúcar y de paso para que no acabes con la cabeza en el retrete. Confía en mí para eso. Y toma, ponte esto —le lanzó un par de sus bóxers que hasta entonces había estado apretando en su mano izquierda.

A regañadientes, Gustav se los subió por los muslos y se acomodó el elástico de manera que no le quedara ni muy arriba ni muy abajo.

—Y bueno… —Murmuró a falta de un comentario más inteligente que ése—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Además de con resaca y lamentando que no he traído conmigo unas gafas de aviador para huir de la luz… Bien. A secas. No dormí tan bien como habría querido. El colchón era duro, y la almohada plana.

—Oh. —«¡Esfuérzate, Schäfer!», se presionó Gustav, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces antes de dar con un buen inicio—. Con respecto a lo de anoche-…

—¿Ajá?

Gustav tragó saliva. La verdad es que esperaba que Georg lo interrumpiera, cierto, muy acorde a su estilo cuando él se iba por las ramas, pero normalmente era para completar sus oraciones, no para hacerlo continuar en su desastroso estilo de camión sin rumbo fijo, sin frenos, cuesta abajo y patinando sobre el fino hielo. Y su mente estaba tan en blanco como una pizarra a la que le hubieran pasado un trapo remojado en lejía. Con tantas analogías visuales, a Gustav sólo le faltó un perro orinándole la pierna como remate para puntualizar hasta que punto su mala suerte le estaba haciendo pasar apuros.

—Anoche, sí, uhm…

—Mi confesión —se apiadó Georg de él, impávido de visajes—. Tu sorpresa.

—Eso fue más que una sorpresa.

—Vale, tu conmoción. ¿Te gusta más así o te resulta exagerado?

Lento de movimientos, Gustav se tiró del lóbulo de su oreja. —No me gusta de ninguna manera.

—Ya —suspiró Georg—, a mí tampoco.

Examinándose las cutículas, Georg dio la impresión de estar manteniendo esa conversación por el bien de Gustav, y tal vez por ello fue que se forzó a ayudarlo.

—Si te resulta tan penoso hablar de esto, podríamos dejarlo ir sin más. Por mí está bien. No tiene por qué significar nada.

—Georg, basta con toda esa mierda de indiferencia y frialdad. No te va, y de paso no me sirve de nada para entender qué carajos está ocurriendo entre los dos. ¿O es que vamos a actuar así por el resto de nuestra vida en común, temerosos de pisar cáscaras de huevo?

El bajista se encogió de hombros. —Es probable que pienses que te debo una explicación, así que te diré mi versión resumida: Nuestra amistad vale más para mí que cualquier otro sentimiento que pueda albergar por ti. Si antes me… ofendí y te hice partícipe de esa fea faceta mía en la que estoy enamorado de ti, me disculpo. Fue el alcohol quien tomó el mando de mi boca. No volveré a mencionarlo si así te tranquilizas.

—¿Enamorado de mí? Ay, Georg…

—Oh, y yo que pensé que eso sonaba mejor que el ‘te amo’ de rigor. Ya qué…

Gustav se presionó las sienes entre con los dedos índice de cada mano. No podía ser… y sin embargo ahí estaba Georg confirmándole que mucho de su relación en común se basaba en esconder una parte crucial que ahora lo ponía todo en diferente perspectiva.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Exigió saber.

—Desde siempre, pero lo supe con certeza cuando nos mudamos al departamento de Hamburg para grabar el primer disco y compartimos habitación.

—Pero si por entonces tenías una novia de la que nunca parabas de hablar. Estabas loco por ella. Carajo, ¡si fue con ella con quien perdiste la virginidad!

—¿Y qué con eso? Cuando estaba con ella era de ti de quien no paraba de hablar, y acabé por hartarla con las historias que le contaba de ti. Ya desde entonces me gustabas…

—Georg, por Dios —se pasó Gustav los dedos por el cabello hasta ponérselo de punta—. Tienes que estar bromeando, una broma muy pesada… No puedes ir en serio. Es demasiado, es…

—Es lo que es, Gus —dijo Georg—. Ven, necesito salir a fumar o si no está conversación se irá por el desagüe. A ti también te servirá un poco el aire fresco de afuera, aquí adentro te vas a sofocar.

Georg marcó el paso hacia el jardín trasero, y de pasada recogió la cajetilla de cigarros que se había quedado sobre la barra de la cocina y el mechero. Gustav le siguió a prudencial distancia, y una vez en el exterior, los dos gruñeron cuando el sol les dio de lleno en el rostro.

—Antes de que te hagas una idea errónea —empezó Georg, rompiendo el sello de la cajetilla de cigarros y extrayendo uno. Le ofreció a Gustav otro, pero éste lo rechazó porque todavía era demasiado temprano para empezar a machacarse los púlmones así, y más cuando su hígado todavía sufría la parranda de horas atrás. Él era del motto ‘un órgano a la vez’—. Lo de anoche fue una estupidez de mi parte. No planeaba que te enteraras así, o mejor dicho, no planeaba que te enteraras y punto.

—¿Era tu plan mantenerme en la ignorancia por siempre?

Georg le pegó una calada al cigarrillo, y con la punta ardiendo en vivo rojo, asintió. —Sí, eso era —dicho con total seriedad.

—Pero-…

—Pero nada. ¿Te amo, y qué más da? ¿Hacértelo saber antes habría cambiado mi situación? Y no me hagas entrar en detalles con _tu_ situación, porque tú mismo tienes la respuesta. Basta sólo con ver cómo estás reaccionando para entender por qué callé durante todos estos años.

—Estoy con resaca, ¿ok? Y… en shock, así que no esperes mucho de mí.

—Gus —puso Georg su mano sobre el hombro desnudo del baterista, un toque cálido y ligero—, yo nunca esperé nada de ti más que tu amistad. Eso tenlo bien claro.

—¿Entonces…?

Georg soltó una vaharada de humo al aire. —Entonces seguimos siendo amigos. Viajamos juntos por el mundo con la banda. Compartimos de todo, este fin de semana largo incluido… No sé qué más quieres que te diga, porque no tengo más para ofrecerte que eso.

Gustav tragó saliva. —Cuando dices que me amas… ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Oh, por ahí vas… Bueno —volvió Georg a darle otra calada a su cigarro—, al clásico ‘te amo’ en el que cuando entras a la misma habitación se me para el corazón, entre otras cosas…

—¡Georg!

—Tú preguntaste, así que ahora no actues tan mojigato porque no te sale.

—¿Así que también… me deseas?

Georg le puso los ojos en blanco. —Te hice sexo oral y te permití acabar en mi boca, en mi rostro, y en mi cabello largo que lo era todo para mí… ¿Es que eso no te dice nada? Por supuesto que te deseo. Habría que ser ciego para no notar que la mayoría de mis ligues son rubios o corpulentos, y cuando se puede, ambos. Hace años, habría bastado una simple seña tuya para que me pusiera de rodillas y te hiciera una repetición. Lo que pidieras, en cualquier sitio…

El baterista carraspeó, y al tocarse las mejillas, comprobó que le ardían y la cara se le sentía caliente como si tuviera fiebre.

—Yo no… nunca me habría atrevido… jamás…

—Gus, lo sé, ¿vale? Lo sé. Si nunca te dije nada al respecto, es porque sabía que no me ibas a corresponder en la vida. No valía la pena el riesgo de incomodarte y que me vieras con otros ojos. No quería perder tu amistad, que vale el mundo para mí.

—Diosss… —Pasando a sentarse de cuclillas, Gustav extendió el brazo hacia Georg y le quitó el cigarrillo sin miramientos. La primera calada que le dio le supo a gloria—. Me siento tan idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Tan, tan… idiota.

—Oye, que te la puse difícil. Si me lo propusiera en serio, consigo algún papel de actor; en mi curriculum pongo esta experiencia, y fijo que me contratan.

—No me jodas, Georg —masculló Gustav después de sacudir el cigarro y tirar la ceniza al suelo. En su voz no había nada sino reflexión sobre un pasado que aparecía recubierto por un nuevo filtro, y un futuro del que no tenía ni una mínima noción de cómo se desarrollaría a partir de su retorno a Alemania, tanto con Georg en él como sin él.

—Mira —dijo el bajista—, nada tiene por qué cambiar para ninguno de los dos. Te tengo superado. Ya hice las paces con esta situación y no hay nada de lo que tú tengas qué preocuparte. Si estás dispuesto a seguir adelante, así será, y olvidaremos que toda esta charla siquiera ocurrió. Haremos una especie de punto y aparte al cual no lo volveremos a mencionar, y te juro que así será.

—Me siento horrible —murmuró Gustav en su lugar—. Todo este tiempo tuviste sentimientos por ti y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

—Vamos —le empujó Georg con la pierna contra el costado—. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? No eres gay. No eres bi. Ni siquiera eres heteroflexible o curioso. Y si de ti conseguí una mamada fue porque estabas ebrio y vulnerable. Yo me aproveché de ti, y créeme cuando te digo que lo siento mucho por esa falta de juicio de mi parte. No estaba entre tus obligaciones como amigo el corresponder mi tonto enamoramiento.

—Tú no te aprovechaste, fui yo quien tuvo la culpa de esa noche.

—No, porque yo no bebí tanto como tú, ni mucho menos mezclé tragos, y fue mi idea el proponerte hacerlo, pero da igual, porque ya pasó y nada de eso va a cambiar. —Georg alternó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y prosiguió—. Podemos alargar esto tanto como quieras, pero lo único que me interesa que sepas es que aunque te amo, y de eso hace años, tampoco albergo ni la más mínima esperanza de que tú y yo nos convirtamos en un nosotros. Ya pasé por eso en la adolescencia y fue muy doloroso, así que ya no más.

—¿Y qué, sólo tomaste cada sentimiento que tenías por mí y lo metiste en un baúl para no tener que ocuparte de ellos, o qué? —Siseó Gustav, a quien la calma de Georg le enfurecía porque él mismo estaba que no podía dejar de temblar, y con la adrenalina corriéndole por el cuerpo a velocidad de vértigo se sentía con ganas de correr y gritar a la vez. De no ser porque en su última revisión médica había salido de maravilla, habría jurado que estaba por sufrir un infarto.

—Algo así… Y no digo que fuera fácil. Fue todavía más doloroso que vivir con la ilusión constante de que un día también sintieras lo mismo que yo, pero es cierto cuando dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura.

—Mierda, Georg —aspiró Gustav por última vez del cigarro y lo aplastó contra el piso—. Y mientras tanto yo me he pasado todo este viaje llorqueando como colegiala por Bianca, y tú con una paciencia infinitca por mis tonterías. Soy un cabrón de marca…

—Tú no sabías nada, tampoco te azotes. No es tu culpa. Además, somos amigos, era mi papel ofrecerte un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Era lo justo.

—Pero-…

Georg chasqueó la lengua. —Fúmate otro, vamos, que te hace falta, y esta vez no me quites el mío.

Cada uno cogió un cigarro, y después de encenderlos, Georg pasó a sentarse también en cuclillas al lado de Gustav. Alineados y en perfecto equilibrio, aunque por dentro cada uno estuviera lidiando con su propia tormenta personal.

—Dímelo todo, no te guardes nada —pidió Gustav, con la certeza de que una que tuviera ante sí todas las piezas de ese rompecabezas, encontraría una solución que fuera neutral para ambos.

—Bueno… Te amo, eso ya lo sabes. Y te deseo, eso también. Ya habrás supuesto correctamente que mi fugaz vida amorosa se debe a que nadie se compara a ti, y es que contigo el listón queda altísimo.

—Bah, dices eso para halagarme —broméo Gustav por primera vez en esa mañana, y al instante acudió a su mente el recuerdo reciente de la noche anterior cuando Georg enumeró de su propia cosecha una lista de adjetivos para describir sus atributos positivos y que en su momento atribuyó a la urgencia de recordarle que sin Bianca también valía como persona, pero que bajo esa nueva luz, ponían en manifiesto la visión que Georg tenía de él.

—¿Seguimos con eso? Porque deberías tener más confianza en ti y en tus capacidades. Como sea —prosiguió Georg, ajeno a la epifanía por la cual Gustav acababa de pasar—, ¿dónde me quedé?... Ah, sí, mi fallida vida amorosa de la que sabes la mayor parte. Ahora visualiza esto: Ellos no eran tú, y y al cabo de un tiempo terminaron por fastidiarme, o yo a ellos, porque es mi turno de asumir culpas. Y así es como se volvió más fácil suplir mis necesidades afectivas con una cama que pronto va a ser el sitio más visitado de Magdeburg. Qué gracioso, ¿eh?

—Para nada… —Murmuró Gustav, indeciso si Georg le estaba tomando el pelo o en su discurso quería hacerle sentir culpa. Probablemente lo primero, aunque… a estas alturas ya no estaba seguro de nada.

—No, oye… Admito que he sido un poquitín promiscuo, pero no es tu culpa, sino mía. Es mi mecanismo de distracción, y se me ha ido de las manos un par de veces cuando en la misma semana me acuesto con más de tres personas diferentes, pero también he tenido mis relaciones duraderas.

—Sí, de tres meses máximo. Al ritmo que cambias de novio o novia, me cuesta llevarles el registro de su nombre y a qué se dedican.

—Ya, a mí igual, y no me preocupa en lo absoluto —dijo Georg, fumando un poco antes de proseguir—. Tal vez no sea el método adecuado para lidiar con mi amor por ti, pero es el que mejor me ha funcionado, y en el proceso he descubierto que no tengo arrepentimientos de ningún tipo. Me he enamorado en varias ocasiones, así que todavía tengo confianza en que algún día por fin siente cabeza y logre salir de este bache al que me lancé de cabeza por voluntad propia.

Georg golpeó el filtro de su cigarro, y las cenizas cayeron sin más ceremonia.

—Que no pueda llamarte como mío, no significa que no pueda o deba amarte, ¿sabes? Eso también me costó comprenderlo y asimilarlo. Pero es que claro, cuando te enamoras tan de joven y vuelves a esa persona parte de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe, cuesta superar ese _crush_ que se transforma en amor y acaba enraizado en el alma hasta volverse uno con ella. Es la única explicación que encuentro y que me satisface. Esa teoría de los Kaulitz de almas gemelas y estar destinados el uno al otro por karma y reencarnaciones no me va nada, igual que su onda rara de amenazar a cada rato con mudarse a la India.

—Seh, el destino es una patraña. Uno se forja su propio camino.

—Por azar, exacto —asintió Georg—, y el mío tuvo la fortuna o desgracia de incluirte a ti. Ni modo, me tocaba quedarme con las ganas de tener lo que quería, quizá lo que también necesitaba, que son dos conceptos diferentes y que seguido se confunden.

Gustav se humedeció los labios. —Sabes que si… que si estuviera en mi poder… yo te correspondería, ¿verdad? Sin dudarlo.

—Mmm —zumbó Georg sin aceptar o denegar la declaración de Georg—. Lo tomaré en cuenta por si un día despierto y soy mujer, o tú te golpeas la cabeza y recuperas la consciente mágicamente siendo gay.

—Georg…

—En serio, no me quieras aplacar con palabras bonitas y promesas que no pueden ser cumplidas. Si no va a ocurrir, no va a ocurrir y ya, déjalo estar. No… yo no quiero tu lástima, ni mucho menos tu compasión. Y que creas que con esperanza vacía me vas a aplacar me ofende.

—No me atrevería.

—Bien.

Acabando sus cigarrillos, el sol sobre sus cabezas les recordó que Denis no tardaría en pasar por ellos y llevarlos a la estación de trenes, pero había algo en ese silencio compartido al que les costó mucho decirle adiós. Para Gustav al menos así fue, pues la magnitud de saberse amado en tal intensidad y por tanto tiempo ocupaba por mayoría sus capacidades, y dudaba estar preparado para poner su máscara de indiferencia y soportar traerla puesta por más de tres segundos consecutivos. Él no era así, y aunque tampoco fuera tan obvio, era del tipo al que que los pequeños gestos lo traicionaban.

—No quiero que Denis venga todavía por nosotros. Siento que hay tanto de lo que deberíamos hablar.

—Y yo al contrario siento que no, que ya todo lo importante está dicho —respondió Georg. Con un último suspiro se puso en pie, y los músculos de sus piernas se quejaron por la postura que se había forzado a mantener por más tiempo del prudencial—. Volvamos adentro. No quiero dejar el chalet hecho un asco. Por lo menos debemos recoger la basura y vaciar el jacuzzi. Y no olvides vestirte como Dios manda. No creo que Denis aprecie contemplarte en tus bóxers igual que yo.

—Vale, tú mandas —le imitó Gustav, y al quedar erguido, fueron sus pantorrillas las que le hicieron gemir de agonía—. ¡Oughhh!

—Camina un poco y se te pasará. Haz que te vuelva a circular la sangre.

Una vez los calambres desaparecieron, cada uno entró al chalet a su ritmo y a su ocupación, así que mientras Gustav se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse de encima la peste de la resaca y después se vistió, Georg se encargó de vaciar el agua del jacuzzi y recoger de la terraza todos los envoltorios y botellas que la noche anterior habían dejado ahí sin mayor preocupación. En tiempo récord terminaron, y ambos se encontraron de vuelta en el jardín trasero para compartir un último cigarrillo más antes de que Denis llegara, que a juzgar por la hora y su puntualidad, sería en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Cómo va a ser todo una vez que regresemos a nuestro entorno de siempre? —Preguntó Gustav, genuinamente curioso de si Georg mantendría su palabra de normalidad o sería él quien lo arruinara. Le costaba imaginar que un escenario tan idílico se desenvolviera para ambos así como si nada.

—No sé, ¿qué propones? Yo planeaba hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y fingir que aquí no pasó nada. Igual que la vez pasada, aunque sin la tensión posterior al sexo oral, uhm.

—Ja, tensión dices… Si quedé en relax total con eso. —Se rió Gustav, muy en contra de lo serio del momento y al instante se censuró—. Perdón. Eso fue de mal gusto.

Georg miró hacia arriba. —Lo que sea, será como tu prefieras. Si necesitas darte un tiempo lo entenderé, y puedes buscarme de vuelta cuando sientas que es lo correcto. O no hacerlo, pero te tocaría explicarle a los gemelos por qué estamos peleados, en cuyo caso puedes usar la excusa que más te plazca mientras no me eches la culpa.

—No vamos a dejar de hablarnos, caray —gruñó Gustav, golpeando con el pulgar el filtro de su cigarro—, ni seré tan cobarde como para rehuirte. Somos amigos, los mejores, ¿correcto?

—Correcto —asintió Georg, cauteloso por si en corto plazo tenía que desmentirse—. Yo sólo quería darte el benficio de la duda, porque estoy seguro que tendrás tiempo de pensarlo durante el trayecto en el tren, y nos espera todavía una noche en París antes de abordar el vuelo mañana. No es que no tenga fe en ti, pero… quería ser claro de señalar que la puerta está abierta por si quieres tomar la salida fácil, y que no habrá rencores de por medio de mi parte si escoges ese camino.

—Georg… —Le pasó Gustav el brazo por los hombros, hesitando una fracción de segundo antes de mandar al cuerno ese miedo, y lo atrajo fuerte contra su costado—. No te puedo prometer nada ahora mismo, todavía me queda mucho por digerir de esto, y seguro una vez que lleguemos a Paris te acosaré con más preguntas, así que tenme paciencia, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto, ¿para que si no son los amigos?

«Amigos…», paladeó Gustav el término con un sabor agridulce en la lengua al percatarse de que después de la confesión de Georg, ‘amigos’ era quedarse cortos, o mejor dicho, en un limbo donde los significados no se apegaban a su valor habitual. Decidido a más tarde darle una segunda vuelta a ese tema, fue que Gustav disfrutó con Georg de sus últimos minutos de soledad en la campiña francesa.

Sólo ellos dos, el viento entre las hojas de los árboles, la tibieza del sol veraniego, la sequedad prevía a la temporada de lluvia, el piar de las aves que se escondían en el follaje de los árboles que rodeaban el chalet. Georg a su lado y el aroma a sudor de su nuca… Nunca como entonces apreció Gustav que su fragancia personal le agradaba, y en verdad se lamentó la suerte que les había tocado en esa vida, donde se les permitía converger, pero no como Georg quería, o como él mismo lo había definido: Como él lo necesitaba.

Después Denis llegó por ellos, y en la distracción de subir su equipaje y darle una vuelta a la casa para asegurarse de que no hubiera desperfectos y recuperar el depósito, Georg desapareció con pretexto de fumarse un último cigarrillo. Cuando terminaron y Gustav fue a buscarlo, lo encontró de espaldas y con una línea de humo que ascendía de entre sus dedos, pero la ceniza acumulada en la punta le indicó que no le había dado más calada que la que utilizó para encenderlo.

—Georg.

—Oh, ¿ya nos vamos? —Volteó éste hacia atrás, y su perfil le recordó a Gustav una pintura clásica de la que se le escapaba el nombre y que sólo había visto en contadas ocasiones en los libros de arte que le pertenecían a Bianca. Se prometió que sin falta la buscaría apenas volver a Alemania.

—Sí. Ya es hora.

—Ok. —Tirando la colilla al suelo y pisándola con la punta de su zapato, Georg se cuidó bien de limpiarse bajo los ojos para no delatarse, pero el gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Gustav, quien tuvo la decencia suficiente para mirar en otra dirección. Georg merecía al menos esa cortesía.

—¿Y la pasaron bien aquí? —Preguntó Denis apenas los tres estuvieron en sus asientos y con el cinturón de seguridad en su sitio.

—Sí, de maravilla —mintió Georg por ambos, y fue lo único que dijo en todo el viaje, pues apenas el automóvil se puso en marcha, apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla y se quedó dormido.

Con ganas se quedó Gustav se retroceder el tiempo y volver a la ignominia, pues así no se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de halarlo contra él y servirle de almohada, pero en su lugar, la duda de si era o no apropiado se lo carcomió durante el camino de hora y media que les tomó devolver lo andado hasta el castillo, y de ahí otro trecho similar que antes habían hecho en autobús, pero que gracias a un pago extra, Denis había accedido a ahorrarles esa reserva de boletos y dejarlos directamente en la estación del tren.

Ahí se despidieron de él, y Denis les entregó sus pasajes para abordar en menos de media hora. Tras desearles suerte en su viaje a París, volvió a montar en su automóvil, y Gustav y Georg se despidieron agitando la mano, nostálgicos como con cada persona nueva que habían conocido de nombre en ese viaje, de que no se volverían a encontrar con ellos.

La espera de treinta minutos se fue en un parpadeo mientras corroboraban el andén por el cual abordar y compraban unos bocadillos para el viaje. El tren llegó puntual, y apenas ocupar sus asientos, Georg volvió a quedarse dormido sin esfuerzo. Supuso Gustav, porque como era él quien había dormido menos la noche anterior, estaba recuperándose de su desvelo.

Él en cambio, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano en ademán pensativo y una mirada de determinación en los ojos, aprovechó gran parte de su viaje para dar rienda suelta a su cerebro y sumirse en profundas reflexiones y variables resoluciones que a cada minuto cambiaban de un lado de su balanza personal al otro.

Al final, sólo una conclusión quedó clara para él: No podía perder a Georg, y con eso en mente, un plan que después pasaría a ser de lo más descabellado que alguna vez se atreviera a llevar a cabo, se comenzó a formar en su cabeza… Era un plan desesperado, pero Gustav lo racionalizó porque igual, la situación en la que se encontraba le iba a la par, y él estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias si para ello tenía que ponerse de rodillas y suplicar.

E hincado, eso hizo.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen que Gustav ve en Georg al final del capítulo es Der Wanderer über dem Nebelmeer (El caminante sobre el mar de nubes) del pintor Caspar David Friedrich, que según interpreté yo con el fic, ponía a Georg alejado de Gustav y a punto de emprender un viaje del que los separaría ese mismo mar de nubes. Si no lo entienden ahora, lo entenderán después en la trama del fic. El cuadro en cuestión, que por cierto es hermoso: http://www.arteselecto.es/app/uploads/2014/10/Portada-El-caminante-sobre-un-mar-de-nubes-Caspar-David-Friedrich.jpg


	14. 14.- “Y París no se va a ir a ningún lado.”

**14.- “Y París no se va a ir a ningún lado.”**

 

El viaje en tren, aunque a la inversa y en un horario diferente, le pareció a Gustav más corto que el anterior. Georg de ello no opinó nada, pues nuevamente, apenas posar el trasero en su asiento, fue como si un interrumpor se desactivara en su cuerpo y pasara de estado activo a ahorro de energía en suspensión. El tren todavía no había salido de la estación cuando Georg murmuró algo de cerrar los ojos por un segundo, sólo para descansar su vista irritada, y en menos de un minuto estaba fuera del mundo y roncando al grado en que atrajo la mirada de reproche de otros de los pasajeros, que veloces se quejaron de ello en francés.

Lo más discreto posible, Gustav codeó a Georg y lo hizo cambiar de postura hasta que de una vez por todas quedó repatingado en el asiento y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás para permitir la entrada y salida de aire sin que de por medio interviniera ningún otro órgano extra que produjera el ruido.

El tren por fin salió del andén, y Gustav comprobó en su reloj que estaban partiendo a la hora justa que marcaba su itinerario, por lo que se auguró para él y Georg el pisar la capital parisina a más tardar a las ocho de la noche, a tiempo para pedir un taxi que los devolviera al Splendid y de ahí quizá pedir servicio a la habitación con una cena sustanciosa que supliera el ayuno del viaje, que en realidad no era para tanto porque llevaban unos bocadillos en la maleta, y además el vagón de comida había demostrado tener un menú decente aunque caro, pero igual, Gustav moría por hincarle los dientes a una hamburguesa con doble ración de papas y refresco de cola, y para ello tendría que esperar.

Aburrido de su propia compañía, Gustav se lamentó el no haber traído consigo alguno de los libros que se vendían en la tienda de regalos de la estación, porque aunque no contaban con títulos en alemán, al menos había en inglés, y su estado de tedio era tal que habría hecho esfuerzos con ese idioma y sus bobas conjugaciones.

En vano se distrajo revisando el interior de sus bolsillos, porque los únicos papeles que traía ahí eran recibos y la etiqueta de una botella de vino que habían bebido el día anterior y de la que no tenía noción de haber desprendido del envase y mucho menos guardado. Su propia acción lo hizo rascarse la coronilla, pero optó por dejarlo ir para en su lugar curiosear entre los demás pasajeros.

Además de él y Georg, el resto de los individuos que habían abordado el tren en Languedoc tenían toda la pinta de turistas con sus camisas informales (en estampados florales y coloridos, para más inri), sombreros de paja y aspecto cansado que claramente expresaban un ‘no me hables’ por el que tenía sentimientos de empatía. Supuso Gustav, su apariencia debía ser similar, plus la resaca con la que todavía lidiaba y que durante las primeras dos horas del viaje lo hizo visitar igual número de veces el retrete luego de beberse también en esa cifra botellas de agua de un litro.

Después de cada viaje al vagón de los sanitarios, Gustav sacudió a Georg y le preguntó si no quería beber algo y también cómo se sentía, alarmado de lo poco que se veía afectado por el viaje y lo mucho que dormía como un tronco, pero en ambas ocasiones el bajista le gruñó que lo dejara en paz, que estaba cansado, y sin más se acomodaba en una nueva postura incómoda que a Gustav le hacía doler el cuello sólo de imaginarla, pero en la que Georg seguía durmiendo como un bendito.

Gustav soportó del mutismo por una hora más a base de escuchar conversaciones ajenas de las que sólo entendía una cuarta parte y del resto adivinaba lo demás, como la de la pareja que estaba sentada frente a él, dos mujeres en la treintena de su vida y que eran hermanas, hecho deducido por Gustav debido al parecido que compartían, no a que en voz alta lo hubieran comentado, y al parecer iban conversando de un tercero, en una historia que incluía cabras, un distrito de París, y menciones a un programa de televisión que pasaban los domingo en la noche y para el cual iban tarde para llegar a verlo. Gustav se esforzó para que todos los años de francés obligatorio en el Gymnasium dieran sus frutos, pero fue inútil porque además de que estaba demasiado oxidado con una lengua que después de la escuela jamás había vuelto a estudiar, las dos mujeres intercalaban sus palabras con un _patois_ que le resultaba gangoso en exceso y que sonaba idéntico a como un extranjero balbucearía su francés inventado.

Durante la cuarta hora del viaje, Georg por fin dio muestras de estar saliendo de su sopor, pero la ilusión le duró poco a Gustav una vez que su amigo volvió al país de los vivos el tiempo justo para beberse una botella de agua en tres largos sorbos, comerse la mitad de su bocadillo, y como si nada, preguntar dónde estaban.

—Francia.

—No, ¿dónde como en…? —Georg miró a la ventanilla con los párpados casi cerrados—. Olvídalo.

—Mira a quién le preguntas —dijo Gustav—. No me sé todas las provincias de Francia como para servirte de mapa, así que no sé.

—Ok —murmuró Georg, cruzándose de brazos y resbalando por el asiento hasta que quedó cómodo y de nuevo se volvió a sumir en el sueño.

—Grrr, qué envidia me das de dormir donde sea y cuando sea —murmuró Georg para sí, aunque también por si Georg todavía estaba entre la fina barrera que separaba la consciencia de la inconsciencia, pero el bajista no dio muestras de ello.

Así que Gustav se ocupó las dos siguientes horas en revisar si su teléfono móvil tenía carga suficiente para unas partidas de Mahjong, pero la pila estaba por debajo del 5%, y Gustav maldijo su suerte. Cuando mucho, eso le duraría para un máximo quince minutos.

De pronto, alguien que se encontraba en la misma fila que la suya al otro lado del pasillo, un joven de su edad o quizá un poco menor, atrajo su atención con señas.

—Abajo —señaló—. Asiento. Abajo —se explicó con un alemán básico—. Teléfono. Abajo. Mmm… Conector.

Porque no tenía nada que perder, Gustav se inclinó al frente y descubrió que debajo de su asiento contaba con una toma eléctrica que le iba de maravilla a su cargador. Con una sonrisa y la universal seña del OK, Gustav agradeció al otro pasajero por sacarlo de su predicamento. De la maleta de mano extrajo su cargador, y sin demora de ningún tipo enchufó el teléfono a la corriente. Al instante, en la pantalla apareció el pequeño icono de que el porcentaje de batería estaba subiendo.

Tal como estaba en sus planes, Gustav jugó unas cuantas partidas de Mahjong, pero se terminó hartando más rápido de lo previsto, por lo que se dedicó a revisar en su galería de fotos para eliminar las que ocuparan espacio extra. Con los labios finos a base de apretarlos por reflejo, Gustav repasó el carrete que mostraba imágenes suyas, de Bianca, y otras tantas de los dos. Tomar una decisión al respecto no fue fácil, y Gustav decidió conservarlas al menos mientras él y Bianca tenían pendiente su charla.

A la galería de imágenes le siguió la bandeja de entrada de sus sms, y de nueva cuenta, el único chat que permaneció en la memoria del teléfono fue el que Bianca le había enviado apenas la tarde anterior avisando que iría a visitarlo en cuanto regresara. Costaba creer que desde entonces tanto había ocurrido, y a Gustav el pecho se lo oprimió de pensar en lo que todavía estaba por venir.

Para entonces su batería había subido a un saludable 45%, por lo que Gustav buscó los auriculares y se los conectó para al menos hacer más llevadera su última hora en el tren. «Nada que un poco de Apocalyptica no pueda solucionar», racionalizó él, y así fue como a mitad de una de sus canciones lo sorprendió la pérdida de velocidad de tren y el anunció en varios idiomas de que habían llegado a la capital parisina.

Ahí bajaban ellos, y a juzgar por el revuelo que se armó dentro del vagón con los otros pasajeros, no iban a ser los únicos.

Georg se incorporó desde su posición, y tallándose los ojos, volvió a preguntar en dónde estaban.

—Hemos llegado.

—Oh. —Conteniendo un bostezo, Georg se incorporó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza hasta que el borde de su camiseta se le levantó por encima de los jeans, dejando al descubierto una franja de piel que quedó a la altura de los ojos de Gustav y que éste hizo lo posible por ignorar.

El baterista se encargó de llevar consigo el equipaje, y después de recuperar el cargador y su teléfono que ya había subido hasta la mitad de su batería, revisó en los asientos por si no se dejaban nada atrás antes de por fin enfilar por el pasillo central hacia la puerta de salida más cercana. Georg le siguió arrastrando los pies y con una dedo prendido de la presilla de sus pantalones, por lo que Gustav no se preocupó de perderlo entre la multitud que se empecinaba en empujarlos en una clara demostración de rudeza que sólo se encontraba en las ciudades grandes.

Una vez en el andén y luego de pasar por el control de seguridad, la tarea de conseguir un taxi se convirtió en una pesadilla, debido en parte a todos los individuos que habían bajado en esa estación y morían por volver a sus casas, pero también por la hora, pues ya era tarde para ser domingo y los taxis disponibles escaseaban.

Porque su prioridad era volver al hotel y cenar como era debido, Gustav no dudó en arrebatarle el taxi a una muy indignada mujer de su edad a base de ofrecer el doble de la tarifa normal, y el chofer aceptó encantado.

Durante el trayecto que apenas duró media hora gracias a la ausencia de tráfico pesado, Georg volvió a dormitar, y Gustav se preguntó si acaso no se había medicado con somníferos de caballo, porque sólo así se explicaba el sueño profundo que se apoderaba de su amigo cada vez que cumplía treinta segundos sentado en el mismo sitio.

Una vez arribaron a la entrada del Splendid, Gustav cumplió con su parte del trato al pagarle no sólo el doble, sino el triple al taxista que los había conducido hasta su hotel, y el hombro les agradeció efusivo en un francés imposible de comprender.

En recepción, volvía a estar la chica que los atendió su primera noche, y su reconocimiento fue total, pues ya les tenía listas sus tarjetas magnéticas para subir a su habitación.

—Buenas noches, seño Schäfer, señor Listing, y bienvenidos de vuelta al Splendid —dijo con una sonrisa cortés y cálida—, ¿fue de su agrado el tiempo que pasaron en Languedoc?

—Lo fue, sí. Es un bello lugar. ¿Todavía está disponible el servicio a la habitación?

—Hasta medianoche. El chef todavía recibe pedidos, pero se le ha terminado ya la comida del día.

—No importa —recogió Gustav la tarjeta del mostrador—, muero por otro tipo de platillo más vulgar. Ya le llamaremos, y gracias.

—Que descansen —se despidió la chica.

Por votación unánime, Gustav y Georg eligieron el ascensor en lugar de usar las escaleras porque tenían las piernas cansadas de tanto estar sentador y no les apetecía subir las siete plantas que los separaban de su suite a pulso, por lo que los dos exhalaron idénticos suspiros cuando las puertas metálicas se cerraron, y su reflejo mortecino bajo la luz cálida de un foco de sesenta watts les devolvió la mirada.

—Pensé que no se nos notaba la borrachera de anoche —murmuró Gustav, tocándose con la yema de un dedo las negras ojeras que le rodeaban los ojos—. Al menos tú no te ves tan mal.

—¿Bromeas? Parezco un vagabundo con esta barba de dos días —gruñó Georg, pasándose la mano por el mentón—. Me sienta fatal.

Gustav le imitó, aunque a su favor estaba el admitir que su vello facial era más bien escaso, ya que ninguno de los dos era capaz de crecer una barba y un bigote que rivalizara con el de Tom, pero con todo Georg no iba tan mal desencaminado, porque la pelusa que ya tenían en el rostro les confería un aspecto desaliñado del que se iban a librar lo antes posible.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Gustav y Georg se dejaron guiar por sus pies a la suite que les pertenecía, y una vez dentro, se sacaron los zapatos y lanzaron en una esquina la maleta que los había acompañado de ida y de vuelta a Languedoc.

—Oh, bendita cama —exclamó Georg, lanzándose de cara sobre el colchón y abrazando una de las mullidas almohadas que decoraban la cabecera. Al estirar las piernas, los huesos de su espalda crujieron a modo de protesta.

—¿En serio, no estás harto de dormir? —Inquirió Gustav, masajéandose la nuca con ambas manos y sopesando entre sus opciones cuál era la más viable. Por una parte quería lavarse para así eliminar todo rastro del viaje, además de una parada breve en el sanitario, pero el hambre le tiraba en dirección opuesta, y él era hombre de atender primero sus necesidades básicas.

—La verdad… no —murmuró Georg a través de la almohada—. Me faltan energías hasta para respirar.

—No te creo, pero da igual —dijo el baterista, eligiendo por fin pedir la comida y en lo que llegaba ocuparse del resto—. Voy a ordenar cena para los dos. ¿Hay algo que quieras en especial?

Georg gruñó algo inteligible, así que Gustav le pinchó el costado. —¡Ouch!

—Mucho mejor. Así que, ¿cuál es tu elección?

—Club sandwich, con papas, y limonada mineral.

—¿Postre?

—Pay. Del que sea. O pastel. Pero pay de preferencia.

—Ok. —Levantando el auricular, Gustav conectó a recepción e hizo su pedido y el de Georg, agregando para su orden de hamburguesa con papas fritas y refresco de cola una porción similar de postre. Bajo la promesa de que su comida estaría en veinte minutos, Gustav colgó y eso mismo le comunicó a Georg.

—¿Vas a volver a dormirte?

—Nah… creo que sólo me quedaré acostado hasta que llegue nuestra cena —masculló Georg con una apatía tal que Gustav terminó por ver las inconfundibles similitudes de días atrás. Él era Georg, y Georg era él cuando entró a su departamento y lo sacó de la cama a base de insistencia y amenazas de hacerlo por la fuerza. La atmósfera era la misma, aunque Gustav no sabía bien si definir el humor sombrió de Georg como la tristeza que él traía pegada debajo de la piel por el rompimiento de Bianca, pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza y y comprendió que aunque la situación no era idéntica, sí tenía sus puntos en común.

Recostándose a su lado, Gustav extendió una mano y con ella buscó la de Georg hasta estrechársela.

—¿Estás bien? Es decir, ¿ _estamos_ bien?

—Supongo, aunque si te soy honesto… —Georg suspiró—. Estoy esperando a que el otro zapato termine de caer.

—¿Uh?

—Ya sabes. Cuando pasa algo y todo parece ir bien, pero entonces de repente una de las partes termina de digerir lo ocurrido y lo que antes estaba de maravilla se va al carajo. Y tú… no te ofendas, Gus, pero me asusta lo bien que has sobrellevado mi… mi…

—¿Tu confesión?

—No la llamaría así, pero supongo que es correcto. Diosss… —Enterró Georg el rostro en la almohada e hizo amagos de soltar su mano de la de Gustav, pero éste no lo permitió.

—No te mentiré, estoy en esa fase de estar viviendo todo esto como a través de un sueño. No me parece real, no del todo al menos, y supongo que es parte de todo eso de estar en Francia y lejos de casa, en un entorno diferente y fuera de la rutina a la que estoy acostumbrado, y… A la par que me siento en shock, también tengo la impresión de que esto es tan…

—¿Tan?

Gustav encogió un hombre. —No lo sé. Sigo en proceso de averiguar eso.

—Oh.

Georg calló, lo mismo que Gustav, pero en ningún momento soltó su mano, que estaba sudada y de vez en cuando se contraía en espasmos, y así habrían seguido por horas de no ser porque el servicio a la habitación llegó por fin, y Georg vio en ello la excusa perfecta para zafarse y liberarse de lo que le resultaba incómodo.

Después de comprobar que no faltaba nada y darle una propina al mozo que los atendió, Georg propuso comer antes de que se enfriara la comida, y Gustav aceptó por el bien de su estómago que se quejaba a su modo.

Ya que ninguno de los dos estaba para sentarse de vuelta en una silla a sufrir, fue por acuerdo tácito que colocaron las dos bandejas de comida en el suelo y se acomodaron directo en estilo indio sobre la alfombra que estaba los pies de la cama. Como además estaba haciendo un poco de calor, abrieron las ventanas que conducían a la pequeña terraza, y un aire fresco refrescó la habitación que hasta entonces había estado sofocada.

Descalzo y saboreando una de las cuatro piezas en las que habían cortado su sandwich de pavo, Georg comentó por lo bajo que no quería que su viaje terminara, porque por primera vez en la vida, había conocido París tal como era y se le describía en películas y novelas, y le iba a costar una barbaridad no añorar lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado apreciar.

—Tantas veces que vinimos con la banda, y lo único que recuerdo de cada ocasión es el aroma a pis y lo lejos que nos hospedábamos de la torre Eiffel para ahorrar en gastos. Conciertos. Entrevistas. Y de vuelta al aeropuerto… En cambio ahora —señaló a través de las ventanas abiertas la construcción más representativa del País, iluminada con luces para deleite de quien la quisiera apreciar—, esto no se le compara.

—Siempre podemos volver —dijo Gustav, pasando rápido un trago de refresco.

—No —denegó Georg—. Tú puedes volver, yo puedo volver, pero _nosotros_ … nosotros no vamos a volver a París. Este fue nuestro único viaje redondo y se está acabando…

Ya fuera el tono y la fatalidad de su expresión, Gustav entendió que eran ellos dos quienes estaban llegando a su fin y no su estancia en París, por lo que el corazón le empezó a latir al doble de su capacidad, y un fuerte escalofrío le subió por la espalda hasta la nuca y luego de regreso.

—Cuando lo dices así… suena tan… definitivo —terminó con dificultad y la garganta constreñida por un puño invisible que le cerraba cada vez más el paso de aire—. Y París no se va a ir a ningún lado —remató con una oración que le hizo acreedor de una mirada de desprecio mal disimulado.

Georg se comió una papa frita despacio, muy despacio. —¿Lo dices para consolarme o…?

—Estoy nervioso, ¿vale?, no quiero que entre nosotros haya tensión, pero parece inevitable. Es el dichoso elefante del cuarto, y vaya que está resultando imposible no sacarlo a colación.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —dijo Georg con un amago de sonrisa—, ‘ _tal vez deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión_ ’, o al menos esa es la opinión de Homero Simpson.

Gustav soltó una carcajada. —Oh por Dios, es cierto… —Y siguió riendo.

El chiste, aunque sin pizca de originalidad y muy sobado, al menos cumplió la función para la cual estaba diseñado, y los dos terminaron de cenar sin que de por medio el ambiente se pusiera pesado de vuelta. Gustav hasta se atrevió a convidarle a Georg de su postre por medio de un tenedor, y el bajista hizo lo mismo, declarando sin más que el chef que los atendía debería abrir su propia pastelería porque estaban deliciosos y no empalagaban.

Terminada la cena, procedieron a sacar las charolas al pasillo para que en sus rondas la recamarera la recogiera, y ya que todavía era temprano y a Georg se le había pasado el sueño luego de semejantes siestas en sucesión, decidieron salir al balcón y fumarse un último cigarrollo para la noche.

La brisa nocturna que los recibió a la altura de su séptimo piso resultó tibia, apenas una sombra del calor que seguro había hecho durante el día, y sirvió para llevarse el humo y las cenizas lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Gustav se mantuvo pegado a la pared del edificio porque la altura le mareaba un poco cuando se asomaba desde el borde, pero Georg apoyó los codos sobre la baranda de piedra y se dedicó a observar el tráfico escaso que todavía circulaba por las calles aledañas y que servía como ruido de fondo cuando ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ser el primero en hablar.

—Desde aquí seguro que la caída es muerte segura, ¿no? —Comentó de pronto el bajista, lanzando el humo lo más lejos posible—. O por lo menos quedas cuadripléjico, aunque me lo apuesto todo por una rotura de cuello y los sesos en el pavimento.

—Georg… —Gustav se tensó, Dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su amigo si por asomo éste intentaba moverse un centímetro más de donde se encontraba—. No estás plateándote el saltar, ¿o sí? Porque te aviso que de la impresión, seguro te seguiría.

—Nah. Soy demasiado cobarde para saltar, y Maxi me extrañaría, así que rotundo no. Sólo pensaba que debe ser terrible llegar a un punto en el que la única opción es… lanzarte al vacío.

—¿Y lo dices así tan de pronto porque…?

—Porque traigo el ánimo por los suelos, no porque esté considerando el suicidio, lo juro —dijo Georg, apagando su cigarrillo contra la baranda y dejándolo caer a la calle—. Tranquilo, ¿ok? Yo también tengo derecho a pasarla mal con toda esta situación. Entiende que planeaba irme a la tumba sin hacerte partícipe de mi secreto, y en cambio ahora… ugh. ¿Qué me queda? Porque mis nervios están destrozados, y conforme pasan las horas encuentro más y más difícil actuar como si nada y verte a los ojos. A este paso, seré yo quien te evite cuando regresemos a Magdeburg y no quiero ser un infantil de pacotilla, pero… ah, no lo puedo controlar. Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a ocurrir con nuestra amistad.

Gustav asintió. Comprendía a la perfección por lo que Georg pasaba, pues su caso no distaba mucho del suyo, y el miedo era compartido. Él no era tan expresivo como Georg, y carecía de la energía que éste tenía para manifestar sus emociones, pero eso no implicaba que por dentro no sintieran lo mismo. Desde que de los labios de Georg salió su admisión de amor, Gustav no había dejado de crujir los nudillos, con el resultado de que las manos le dolían como a un anciano con artritis, y de seguir así, probablemente ese sería su futuro.

—Ven acá —le pidió a Georg cuando se hizo evidente que el bajista estaba volando en su punto más bajo—. Ven y… —La oración quedó incompleta por falta una acción concreta que Gustav pudiera pedirle a Georg. Desde su posición, no se sentía quién para hacerlo.

Por instinto más que por el pensamiento lógico, Gustav se dejó guiar por una fuerza superior a la de su voluntad, y en dos zancadas pasó a quedar al lado de Georg, y sin más preámbulos de su parte, tomó su rostro entre dos manos e hizo amagos de besarlo en los labios. Y lo habría logrado de no ser porque Georg giró de improviso la cabeza y la boca de Gustav acabó contra su comisura.

—Gus… ¿Qué haces?

—Besarte.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué?

—Porque… —Gustav alzó la vista, y sus ojos se posaron en los de Georg, que con las pupilas dilatadas se mostraba tal como era—. Porque quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por lástima? ¿Es eso? —Presionó Georg, luchando por poner distancia entre él y Gustav, pero éste lo arrinconó contra la baranda, y el metal chirrió bajo la fuerza de su empuje—. No estoy para juegos crueles.

Gustav se pausó para analizarlo, y quizá… pero quizá no. Pero por supuesto, esa no era la respuesta que remediaría su situación con Georg.

—Ya te superé —susurró Georg, aunque si era para sí mismo o para Gustav, el baterista no lo supo jamás—. Ya te superé. Y te quiero, pero no te necesito, así que no hagas esto, Gus. No lo hagas…

Gustav lo dejó ir, y sus manos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo, pero no se movió ni un milímetro de donde se encontraba, y Georg permaneció igual, los dos congelados a una distancia tal uno del otro, que les era posible escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas sin problemas.

—Siento que al menos te debo esto —dijo Gustav, y volvió a la carga con un nuevo beso, que esta vez llegó a su destino.

Labios secos, tibios, que se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos. Entreabiertos, temblorosos, con un leve sabor al pay y al cigarrillo de antes.

Gustav se sorprendió deseando una repetición…

—Basta, Gus —balbuceó Georg, pero sus dedos se ciñeron en torno a la muñeca de Gustav, y éste cedió al instinto primitivo de ir en pos de lo que le estaba vedado. En su caso, Georg, quien murmuró débiles protestas cuando Gustav volvió a la carga con un tercero, cuarto, y hasta quinto beso, y que después quedaron silenciadas cuando se manifestó el primer atisbo de lengua, aunque quedó pendiente definir la de quien.

—La última vez que llegamos tan lejos, nos fue más fácil pretender que no significaba nada a la mañana siguiente —dijo Gustav, usando su mano libre para sujetar a Georg del mentón y obligarlo a doblegarse ante su deseo de dominación—. No tiene por qué ser diferente…

—Tu lógica no tiene sentido —murmuró Georg con los párpados pesados y cosquillas en la base del estómago. Con Gustav cercándolo en un perímetro reducido, el bajista no estaba para pensamientos coherentes.

—Para mí sí…

—Gus, en serio —apoyó Georg la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del baterista, y éste se congelo tal como estaba con sus labios rozándole el lóbulo—. Ni siquiera tienes… Me corrijo: No _tenemos_ el pretexto de estar ebrios como la última vez.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Que hasta donde yo sé… sigues sin ser gay, o remotamente bisexual. Y ya ni siquiera llevo el cabello largo, así que te has quedado sin un as bajo la manga para fingir que no soy un hombre.

Los dedos que Gustav antes tenía en el mentón de Georg se deslizaron por su cuello hasta prenderse de la playera que el bajista vestía. Un tirón. La vista de su clavícula.

—Lo que has dicho hace rato me ha puesto a pensar —masculló Gustav—. La diferencia entre querer y necesitar. Y me inclino a creer que esto es algo que los dos necesitamos para sacarlo de nuestro sistema y seguir con nuestras vidas.

—No, no te confundas, Gus —se libró Georg de su agarre y se escabulló medio metro de él, quedando cruzado de brazos y con expresión hosca—. Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, no es la solución a nuestro problema. Y retiro lo dicho antes: Seguro todavía tienes alcohol en el sistema, porque no te creo capaz de hacer a Bianca a un lado por un… revolcón con el que era tu mejor amigo.

—¿Era… cómo en pasado? —Preguntó Gustav, estupefacto de las duras palabras de Georg, y como sin más había declarado de tajo que su amistad no valía lo que antes.

—Eso dímelo tú. Porque no soy yo quien hace veinticuatro horas estaba radiante de felicidad porque se iba a reconciliar con su novia, y ahora me propone mandar todo a la mierda por una repetición de lo que pasó hace diez años. Nunca tuvo importancia para ti, ¿qué cambió ahora, eh?

Gustav se quedó frío, convencido de que Georg había visto a través de él su faceta más fea y rastrera, y lo estaba juzgando.

—¿Por qué, Gustav? —Inquirió Georg, parpadeando repetidas veces para eliminar el exceso de humedad que se empeñaba en acumularse en sus ojos—. Después de todos estos años, por fin había logrado convertirte en un dolor sordo. En el miembro fantasma del que sólo tengo sensaciones punzantes cuando me permito bajar la guardia. Te había superado… Había renunciado a ti porque no existía nada más que estuvieras dispuesto a ofrecerme por voluntad propia y en tus cinco sentidos, y ahora vienes y como si nada me propones que rompa las reglas que establecí para no morirme de frustración por no tenerte, y eso… No es justo, Gus. No es justo para nadie, Bianca incluida…

Gustav tragó saliva. —Lo sé, y quisiera poder explicarme, pero la cuestión es… que no puedo. Si fuera comprensible para mí, te lo explicaría, pero no soy capaz. Y mi única esperanza es que si ya una vez dio resultados entre los dos el ser unos idiotas descuidados, vale la pena volver a tropezar con la misma piedra si eso nos da la oportunidad de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva como antes.

Georg rió sin humor, y su voz se quebró en un sollozo. —No es así como funciona.

—Ya, pero no quería dejar de intentarlo hasta agotar mis recursos… Jugarme el todo por el todo.

Drenados de fuerzas, cada uno se retiró en direcciones opuestas del balcón, y fumaron otro cigarrillo que se volvió las cenizas de las palabras que anhelaron confesarse ahí mismo pero que en su lugar volaron libres sobre la noche despejada de París.

—Y… —Rompió Georg el mutismo—, en el remoto caso de que aceptara tu propuesta, ¿qué implicaría exactamente? Porque si de mí esperas conseguir otra mamada y después quedarte dormido… Estás que sueñas. No serás tan afortunado.

Gustav abrió grandes los ojos. Tan sumido estaba en su propio pozo de reflexión, que la voz de Georg reverberó en su cráneo hasta que pudo procesar su significado.

—Ni idea. Soy un neófito en esto del… sexo gay. ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste con otro hombre?

El bajista arrugó la nariz. —Dudo mucho que montárnoslo contra la pared y cerrar con un beso negro sea la solución que estamos buscando. Táchame de falto de imaginación, pero no te visualizo en ninguno de los dos roles.

—Oh, entonces… —Gustav aspiró aire hasta la máxima capacidad de sus pulmones, y aun así, le costó hablar sin jadear en el proceso—. Tal vez debería pagarte el favor de antes.

—¿Antes? —Arqueó Georg una ceja, inseguro de cuán antes se refería Gustav.

—Sí, antes. Aquella vez en el autobús… Yo podría… Aunque no prometo ser bueno, pero podemos quedar a mano y declarar un empate. Trabajar a partir de ahí en terreno de iguales.

—Uhhh… —Discreto, tanto como le era posible dadas las circunstancias, Georg se forzó a imaginar un oso panda rasurado, una abuela en liguero, el retrete de una estación de gasolina; lo que fuera, con tal de no fantasear con Gustav entre sus piernas y maniobrando con su pene como él lo había hecho con el suyo todos aquellos años atrás—. No lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí?

—Tan en serio que… —Gustav sacó la punta de la lengua y se humedeció con ella la parte media del labio superior—. Si me dices que ya, es ya. Aquí o adentro, tú eliges.

‘Aquí’ como en este balcón, y Georg se apresuró a revisar frenético si otros huéspedes del hotel no estaban admirando como antes ellos dos el paisaje. A pesar de que una rápida revisión le confirmó que nadie más sería testigo de su atrevido encuentro (eso si aceptaba), Georg todavía hesitó.

—No me… yo no creo que… Uhm… —Trató en vano de encontrar argumentos de validez, porque si a sus oídos sonaban estúpidos, mucho más lo harían a los de Gustav, que firme de ideas e inamovible una vez tomaba una decisión, sería imposible de hacerle cambiar.

Gustav lo solucionó por él, y sin obligarlo a nada, le tendió una mano que Georg aceptó por inercia. Dedos rugosos y palma encallecida que se amoldaron a la perfección.

Sus pies los guiaron de vuelta a la suite, y las ventanas del balcón quedaron abiertas, así que cuando Gustav apagó las luces del cuarto, no hubo otra iluminación que la de la torre Eiffel acrecentando el juego de sombras en el cual los dos iban a participar.

—Gus…

—Shhh.

Georg se dejó guiar hasta que Gustav lo llevó a los pies de la cama, y contra las corvas de sus rodillas se impactó el borde del colchón. No había que ser un genio para ver a dónde les iba a conducir esa postura, y Gustav así lo demostró cuando a pies juntillas cumplió su oferta de antes.

De rodillas, lo que hizo no se podía considerar como suplicar, pero daba igual, Gustav cumplió con su promesa de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, y bajo la mirada incrédula de Georg fue que le deshizo el botón de los jeans y le bajó la cremallera metálica en un audible sonido que les erizó a ambos el vello del cuerpo. Tragó saliva cuando ante su campo de visión apareció el contorno inequívoco de su miembro con una erección nada despreciable, aunque todavía no en su máximo poderío, pero ya se encargaría de ello.

Con el pene de Georg en una mano y la mente obnubilada por la determinación, le dio una lamida y descubrió que sin llegar a gustarle, tampoco le desagradaba.

Su suerte estaba echada.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘tal vez deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión’ es una cita real de la película de Los Simpsons :')


	15. 15.- Antídoto y veneno.

**15.- Antídoto y veneno.**

 

Georg gimió.

Apoyado con ambos brazos sobre el colchón y los pantalones con bóxers incluidos hechos un bulto a la altura de los tobillos, Georg se deleitó más con el sentido de la vista que con el del tacto, porque la verdad fuera dicha, Gustav no era un talento innato en el arte del sexo oral. Al menos cuando de otro varón se trataba.

Era agradable, sí, y húmedo, de eso no había dudas. Lo que le faltaba en experiencia, Gustav lo suplía con trucos de su cosecha e imaginación. Sin dientes, claro estaba, porque era hombre y sabía del riesgo que corría en recibir un puñetazo si se atrevía a recorrer la suave piel con los incisivos o los caninos, pero sin ir más allá de los primeros cinco centímetros de longitud, ya fuera porque hasta ahí llegaban sus reticencias o porque tenía muy sensible el reflejo a la náusea, y para Georg, que modestia aparte tenía un pene que sobrepasaba la media, eso era frustrante como mínimo.

—Mmm… —Volvió a gemir cuando la lengua de Gustav rodeó el glande y se demoró en el frenillo. Seguro era una técnica que a él le gustaba y que por lo tanto creyó que era infalible, y no estaba equivocado.

—Agárralo de la base —pidió Georg, y al instante la mano izquierda de Gustav se le ciñó en la parte baja, dejando así una buena porción para hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

Gustav liberó su miembro con un chasquido húmedo, y sin levantar la vista reveló una gran aprensión que le impedía concentrarse en su labor.

—Yo no… Sé que dije que deberíamos de quedar en condiciones iguales, pero en la boca no… Uhm, no me siento capaz…

—Te avisaré —murmuró Georg con afección, dispuesto a renunciar a esa vieja fantasía con tal de conseguir que los labios de Gustav se volvieran a cerrar sobre su pene.

Gustav cumplió su deseo, y con renovada confianza volvió a la carga. Usando su otra mano, tentativo tocó ambos testículos del bajista hasta que se habituó a su forma y textura, y pasó de roces tímidos a un masaje sensual que hizo a Georg respirar agitado.

Como si dentro de sí se hubiera soltado el seguro de la compuerta de sus recuerdos, Georg rememoró la primera vez que se había visto en una situación similar.

Su nombre había sido Theo, un compañero de clase con quien hasta hacía un par de semanas no sabía nada más que su nombre, y así habrían seguido de no ser porque les tocó trabajar en parejas para un proyecto de geografía en la clase de francés en donde tenían que exponer de un país en ese idioma. Por sorteó les tocó Perú sin saber que muchos años después le tocaría pisar su capital gracias a la banda y lo bien que la pasaría ahí, pero por aquel entonces nada le interesó de su gentilicio ni de la moneda local, y mucho menos de su lista de importaciones y exportaciones cuando apenas sabía dónde se localizaba en el mapa. Un par de veces se reunió con Theo en la biblioteca después de clases, y fue así como bajo una nueva luz apreció que su compañero de curso guardaba un cierto parecido con Gustav, a quien por aquel entonces apenas conocía de un año atrás, pero de quien estaba encaprichado desde el primer día, y por supuesto no le había confesado nada de su atracción por él para no arruinar el buen ambiente en la sala de ensayos.

Georg no había definido por aquel entonces lo suyo por Gustav como amor, pues más que mariposas en el estómago, lo que le daban eran ganas de buscar cualquier pretexto para tocar su piel sonrosada y sudorosa después de la práctica, o si era afortunado, compartir la toalla con la que él se limpiaba la transpiración después de las sesiones más intensas. Era una atracción entre hombres que nada tenía que ver con escribir sus nombres dentro de un corazón y suspirar como colegiala cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban por encima de sus instrumentos, sino más bien con un deseo primitivo de saciar el picor que le daba ya tarde en la noche cuando pensaba en él y acababa masturbándose y murmurando su nombre entre dientes contra la almohada.

Con Theo no iba a ser igual, no era de ese tipo de capricho que estaba hecha para perdurar, y por ello a Georg le resultó tan fácil sopesar sus probabilidades e invitarlo a su casa una tarde en que su madre llegaría con retraso del trabajo. Aprovechando que a su proyecto sólo le quedaban los toques finales, Georg se las arregló para proponer una película de acción con un par de escenas subidas de tono y el resto cayó bajo su propio peso…

Georg se lanzó en pos de Theo, quien después de ponerle la mano en la pierna, terminó por ponérsela en otro lado. Y así sin más anotó Georg en su lista de conquistas a Theo, y a lo fácil que había resultado conseguir de él un par de besos húmedos. Más adelante llegaron otro tipo de encuentros, y aunque no fue con él con quien perdió la virginidad, Georg no pudo evitar que su nombre y su figura le volvieran a la memoria, porque el ancho de sus hombros y el rubio de su cabeza guardaban semejanza con el de Gustav, quien había hecho suyo el sitio entre sus piernas y se esforzaba cada vez más en introducirse su miembro en la boca. A base de terquedad, Gustav ya había avanzado un par de centímetros, y de seguir así, no tardaría en rozar su propia mano con la que seguía sujetando a Georg en su lugar.

El bajista le acarició detrás de la oreja, y con temblores en las piernas, admitió que para ser su primera vez, lo que no destacaba en práctica, lo superaba con entusiasmo.

De la calle, el ruido de los últimos vehículos de un domingo por la noche era más perceptible que los de dentro de la habitación, y Georg se vio tentado en detener a Gustav y darse por bien servido con lo que ya había hecho, pero entonces Gustav venció su resistencia final, y la timidez de sus acciones pronto se convirtió en una adicción de cuánto podía hacer que Georg gimiera en su honor.

Los músculos del estómago de Georg se contrajeron, y el bajista jadeó. —Gusss…

Una advertencia, que más clara no podía ser y de la cual a Georg le habría gustado desdecirse, pero tampoco quería enfurecer a su amigo con una traición de ese calibre; aunque le pesara, iba a respetar su petición.

Gustav se retiró, y el cambio de temperatura entre la boca del baterista y el ambiente hizo que Georg siseara, pero se recuperó en una fracción de segundo. Sin perder tiempo en nimiedades, Georg rodeó su miembro con la mano derecha y se masturbó en movimientos cortos y frenéticos hasta que la inminencia de su orgasmo le hizo contraer los dedos de los pies contra la alfombra, la misma alfombra donde apenas una hora atrás habían cenado y compartido una charla amena de amigos.

Con Gustav apoyando la mejilla en uno de sus muslos desnudos, costaba creer que pudieran continuar dentro del mismo estatus, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, y de paso, Georg no iba a ser el que le pusiera un alto a lo que estaban haciendo.

Con vergüenza, pero también alivio de no saberse juzgado por mostrar su apetito sexual tal como era, Georg se corrió en una sola explosión de placer enceguecedor que le hizo morderse el labio inferior para no murmurar algo tan terrible como el nombre de Gustav, o algo peor, como repetir que lo amaba. En sus dedos cayeron las gotas de semen, y Georg continuó con sus caricias hasta que el gozo se volvió abrumador y por fin pudo bajar de la nube en la que se encontraba.

Respirando con dificultad, Georg gimió una vez más, atento a una gota de sudor que le rodó desde la sien por la quijada y quedó pendiendo de la barbilla.

—Ah…

—No pensé que pusieras esa cara al correrte —comentó Gustav desde su sitio, los ojos lánguidos y expresión neutra de quien ya está más allá de cualquier pudor, ya sea propio o ajeno.

—¿Cuál cara?

—No podría repetirla sin que creyeras que no me burlo de ti, pero… de gran concentración, y luego de gran alivio cuando por fin… tú… ya sabes.

—Oh.

—Sí, oh.

Luego de una larga sucesión de silencios incómodos por los que habían pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, Georg tuvo que resignarse a en lugar de bajar la mirada, fijarla en el techo, al menos mientras Gustav se retiraba de su muslo.

—¿Quieres una toalla? —Preguntó Gustav, atento a su fastidio.

—Por favor, con una punta mojada para-…

—Soy hombre, yo sé para qué. Vuelvo en un momento.

De pie aunque al parecer sufriendo de un calambre por la postura que se había visto obligado a mantener, Gustav fue cojeando al baño, y en cuestión de medio minuto volvió con una toalla de mano que escurría agua de uno de sus costados.

—Gracias. —Georg se limpió el dorso de la mano, y también con mucha discreción el pene. Revisó dos veces por si acaso no quedaban rastros de su semen en otro lado, pero no encontró ninguno—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Mmm —respondió Gustav y nada más—. Tu turno, supongo.

—Y entonces me deberías una mamada más para la hipotética siguiente pelea que tengamos. No que suene mal, pero… no creo que sea así como los amigos solucionan sus conflictos.

—No, pero… —Gustav sonrió de lado—. Sería genial.

—Gus… Más seriedad, por favor. Al menos por hoy.

—Vale, vale… Pero iba muy en serio con lo de… tú sabes, regresar el favor.

Georg se le quedó viendo con los ojos grandes y la boca entreabierta. —¿En serio?

—Muy en serio. —Gustav metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se balanceó sobre sus talones—. La última vez que lo hiciste estaba tan ebrio que no tengo más que flashazos vagos de lo que ocurrió. Lo único que sí tengo claro es que ha sido la mejor mamada que me han dado en todo el condenado mundo, y quiero comprobar si es realidad o sólo una exageración.

—Uhm… —Georg se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, salivando en exceso por la posibilidad de repetir un sabor del que creyó jamás volver a tener otra degustación—. ¿Y si resulta que no y tus expectativas se van por el desagüe?

Los ojos de Gustav chispearon. —Francamente… lo dudo. Todos estos años, y sigues siendo el invencible ganador al título. Por algo debe ser.

Aunque sus recuerdos fueran vagos y retuviera sólo una fracción de lo ocurrido aquella noche en el autobús, Gustav no había podido olvidar del todo la sensación de Georg entre sus piernas lamiendo, succionando, haciéndolo gemir hasta perder el control. No era su momento de más orgullo en la vida porque había demostrado una faceta suya de la que no se sentía del todo cómodo en manifestar ante cualquiera, pero no le importaba confesarlo si con ello obtenía una repetición.

Georg por otro lado no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea, pero sobre su imaginaria balanza de lo que estaba correcto e incorrecto, había más razones de peso en el sí que sobre el no. Cierto, Bianca era un factor crucial en esa ecuación… Con ella de por medio lo lógico sería sentirse como escoria por lo que estaba por hacer con su novio, pero entonces Georg razonó que Gustav no era más su novio, que se estaban dando un tiempo, y que si así era, no era más que por propia decisión de Bianca, quien debió de preveer que sin un compromiso serio encadenándolo a su lado, Gustav sería libre como un ave de hacer y deshacer lo que le viniera en gana. Seducir y dejarse seducir con sexo oral por su mejor amigo en todo el mundo iba dentro de esa lista. Toda una puñalada trapera por la espalda de parte de Georg a Bianca, más si consideraba que había aceptado el encargo de cuidar de Gustav durante el viaje, y en su lugar se las arreglaba para introducirse en su cama, pero hacía rato que habían cruzado las líneas de advertencia y ya no había marcha atrás.

Por último, la conclusión a la que Georg llegó luego de diez segundos de angustiosa deliveración, fue que de nueva cuenta, iba a tomar lo que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, y que no había ninguna razón para sentirse culpable cuando ellos dos eran adultos, en pleno uso de sus facultades físicas y mentales, y lanzaban todo rastro de cordura por la ventana del séptimo piso de su suite. Gustav era quien se lo proponía, y por lo tanto, Georg iba a aceptar.

«No tengo remordimientos», pensó Georg, y en aquella admición se desprendió del último hilo de duda que todavía lo retenía. Correcto o no, iba a romper un compromiso consigo mismo que desde el primer día en que pretendió escribirlo en piedra, no tenía valor, porque bajo la dolorosa luz de la verdad, sólo quedaba el hecho desnudo de que nunca había superado a Gustav como le había hecho creer a éste, y en perspectiva, tampoco lo haría jamás.

Lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a las migajas que Gustav lo ofrecía, oh, y Georg las aceptó como un viajante por el largo desierto a quien la muerte se niega a rozar, pero que igual sufre por alivio sin importar qué tan momentáneo sea.

—Bájate los pantalones —indicó Georg a Gustav, y éste se deshizo de sus prendas en tiempo récord.

Georg hizo lo mismo con las suyas, y después dio unos golpecitos al colchón, a su lado derecho. Una seña que Gustav interpretó su orden a la perfección, y sin más ceremonia pasó a sentarse a una distancia tal que casi le resultaba insoportable al bajista.

Hubo besos, sí, o al menos amago de ellos. Gustav lo intentó en repetidas ocasiones, pero Georg se las arregló para algunas veces desviar el rostro en dirección opuesta, y cuando no, en finalizarlos lo antes posible. Con la misma convicción de que los labios de Gustav eran el antídoto a su dolor, Georg también creyó adivinar en ellos un rastro de veneno, que de no tener cuidado con él, serían su ruina.

Sobre el cobertor de lujo que cubría la cama, Georg volvió a amar a Gustav de la única manera en la que se le estaba permitido por esa breve noche, y para ello se valió de todos sus trucos y práctica adquirida a lo largo de los años con otras personas, todas imitación de aquel al que hizo recostarse de espaldas y sólo dejarse llevar.

—Ah, Georg —jadeó Gustav cuando en tiempo récord Georg le llevó al paroxismo, y a diferencia de él, se encargó de no desperdiciar ni una gota de semen—. Carajo…

—¿Uh? —Inquirió éste apoyado sobre sus codos y relamiéndose las comisuras de los labios.

—No pensé que… Diosss… —Se desplomó Gustav con la vista fija en el techo raso.

—¿No pensaste _qué_ en concreto? —Presionó Georg, caminando a gatas hasta que quedó sostenido sobre sus brazos por encima de Gustav. Una postura que en otras condiciones habría resultado extraña para ambos, pero que sin ropa de por medio, era sólo íntima.

—Te lo tragaste todo —dijo el baterista, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de Georg, a pesar de que a éste el verde de sus ojos se le perdía en lo dilatado de sus pupilas, pero eso daba igual tomando en consideración la escasa iluminación en el cuarto y el tinte fluorescente que le daba a sus cuerpos sudorosos.

—Todo, ajá —respondió Georg juguetón, con ánimo de una segunda ronda—. ¿Y qué? No es la primera vez. Tengo práctica y no me molesta si a ti tampoco.

—Ya, pero… Ni Bianca hace eso. Dice que es denigrante y casi siempre se retira antes de que yo termine, y cuando no… lo escupe en el retrete o el lavamanos. Donde sea en realidad.

—Pues vaya… —Murmuró Georg, indeciso si estaba en su derecho de opinar—. Yo también tuve algunas parejas que lo escupían, pero no todas, y tampoco creo que sea denigrante. Más bien cuestión de gustos; o soportas o no el sabor.

—Y… ¿sabe a qué?

Georg arqueó una ceja. —¿Es que nunca has probado el tuyo?

—Ew, no. Eso sería gay —dijo el baterista, pero apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, soltó una risotada.

—Seh, eso mismo —le chinchó Georg—. No eres quien para definir lo que es o no es gay desde tu posición actual, que estás con el agua hasta el cuello. Agua gay, por supuesto.

—No me jodas, que esa retórica no te va a funcionar conmigo. Sigo siendo hetero, aunque con dos marcas de color rojo en mi expediente, ¿o cuentan como una por tratarse de la misma persona.

—Hey, que buena pregunta —se encogió Georg de hombros—. Ni idea. Mira a quién se lo preguntas. Si no fuera porque te metería en líos y tendrías que dar explicaciones incómodas, yo te llamaría gay y me burlaría de ti por siempre y para siempre a partir de este momento, sólo para fastidiarte.

—Cabrón, qué amable eres —ironizó Gustav, a pesar de todo tirando de Georg hasta que quedaron recostados lado a lado y rozándose en áreas claves como las rodillas y la punta de la nariz.

—¿Crees que de verdad esto funcione?

—¿Esto como en-…? —Gustav suspiró—. Eso creo. Después de lo que hemos hecho, no siento pánico, sino más bien una conexión contigo. Te lo juro, Georg, en otra vida, en otras circunstancias…

—Si yo fuera mujer, ajá, eso ya lo mencionaste antes y no va a ocurrir, así que ni te pienses que me vas a aplacar con tus palabras bonitas porque tampoco te va a funcionar.

—Es… —Volvió Gustav a suspirar, y su aliento se estrelló contra los labios de Georg—. Una verdadera lástima.

Georg se guardó de opinar, y en su lugar decidió remover la tristeza que se estaba permeando entre los dos con una sugerencia diferente.

—¿Quieres hacer un sesenta y nueve?

—¿Un… ¡qué?! —Exclamó Gustav, pasando del asombro a quedar maravillado—. Joder… sí. Sí quiero.

—Oh, Gus —le tocó Georg poniendo la palma abierta en el centro de su pecho—. Por tu reacción, cualquiera diría que no lo has hecho antes. ¿O es que…?

—Ni un sonido más —le silenció Gustav, tenso de reacciones pero delicado acciones cuando pasó a tocar a Georg en el mismo punto que éste lo hacía—. Bianca no es…

—¿Aventurera? —Suplió el bajista.

—Tanto que jamás hemos hecho más de cinco posturas diferentes, o en un sitio público, o… anal.

—Oh.

—Pero no es que te lo esté proponiendo. Sólo…

—¿Pero te gustaría probar?

Gustav tragó aunque su garganta estaba seca y constreñida. —No es un sí…

—Pero tampoco es un no —finalizó Georg por él—, y está bien. Sin presiones. Que para eso somos —pausa— amigos. ¿Ok?

Gustav asintió. —Ok.

 

/*/*/*/*


	16. 16.- C'est la vie/Cíclico

**16.- C** **'est la vie/Cíclico**

 

Horas después, Gustav despertó a causa del incesante repiqueteó de su alarma y el brazo de Georg rodeándole por la cintura y ceñido con fiereza al hueso de su cadera. Un manotazo solucionó el ruido, pero de lo otro…

—Georg…

—Ugh…

Gustav le propinó una media patada, que lanzada hacia atrás y sin mucha coordinación, acabó por darle al bajista en la espinilla.

—Ough…

—¿Es tu pene el que se me clava en el culo?

—Dudo que pienses que sea el tuyo, no es tan largo, así que saca tus conclusiones —murmuró Georg, apoyando la mejilla contra la parte media de la espalda, justo donde Gustav tenía el tatuaje, y fue ese pensamiento el que le resultó más entrañable en su posición actual, al punto de producirle un leve estado de pánico por si acaso lo que habían hecho la noche atrás los había trastornado más allá del punto de retorno.

Pero no. No daba la impresión de ser el caso, porque en lugar de una retirada frenética, cada uno a su lado de la cama y con la vergüenza pintada en la faz, los dos se dieron unos minutos de sosiego en los que Georg se arrebujó más a la figura de Gustav, y éste se deleitó con su tibia respiración contra la piel. No había espacio para para otro sentimiento que no fuera el de calma total, y no fue sino hasta que su alarma volvió a la carga que Gustav se resignó a que el idílico cuento de hadas para adultos del cual se habían hecho los personajes principales estaba por terminar.

Georg fue el primero en soltarlo, y ahí donde su mano se había hecho una segunda piel, Gustav sintió la tibieza de su palma desaparecer como una huella en la arena a la que las olas del mar barren al cabo de tres segundos. Era triste.

—Uh, mierda —masculló Georg apenas incorporarse de la cama, y Gustav se giró para preguntarle lo más obvio.

—¿Te duele?

—Nah, pero… arde. Como cuando un zapato no te calza bien y te saca ampolla

—¿Seguro que sólo eso?

Georg siseó, pero por orgullo mantuvo la barbilla en alto mientras enfiló directo al baño. —No soy ninguna jovencita a la que acaban de desflorar, así que no jodas. Yo sé cuando estoy bien, y te digo que así es.

—Vale… —Dijo Gustav, seguido del portazo que Georg dio para concederse privacidad en el sanitario.

Apoyado con los codos sobre las rodillas, Gustav se lamentó el haber dejado las ventanas abiertas, puesto que la luz de un nuevo día (lunes para más inri) le estaba cayendo peor que nunca. Era como si estuviera sufriendo los estragos de una borrachera, sólo que no había bebido alcohol en las últimas veinticuatro horas, así que ni ese pretexto tenía para disculpar su fotofobía y la martilleante jaqueca que iba aumentando de intensidad conforme pasaba más tiempo despierto.

No, aunque por tecnicismos le estuviera incorrecto llamar resaca a lo que sufría, Gustav consideró como tal su estado actual porque estaba sufriendo los síntomas de sus excesos y posterior ausencia en su organismo. En concreto, no de alcohol, sino de Georg, a quien todavía sentía por la epidermis como una quemadura reciente.

Lo de anoche… O mejor dicho, lo de la madrugada había sido un error, uno de los grandes y con temibles consecuencias, pero a la vez, no uno del que Gustav se fuera a arrepentir. Para él, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y tocaba cambiar de página nada más.

En el calor del momento, después de un espléndido sesenta y nueve que le cansó la mandíbula pero que también le hizo gozar como nunca por la doble estimulación, Georg le propuso _más_ … Y para muestra de cuánto _más_ estaba dispuesto de cruzar las líneas sobre las cuales estaba asentada su amistad, bastaron cuatro letras para sellar su suerte.

—Anal.

—Pero…

—Eliges si yo a ti, o tú a… mí. Sin presiones, sólo si en verdad te interesa. O podemos dormir y ya, pero eso sería menos divertido…

De ahí que Gustav se viera preparando a Georg con la única ayuda de su saliva y un condón viejo que guardaba en la billetera por pura casualidad y que a la mitad de la faena se rasgó sin más ceremonia. Acabaron de igual modo sin él, y a modo de demostración por toda la confianza que en él depositaba en esa simple acción, Georg le permitió correrse en su interior, si acaso porque estaba tembloroso, bañado en sudor, con el ceño fruncido y los labios mordisqueados de tanto callarse los quejidos.

Georg en cambio no se corrió, ni intentó hacerlo después cuando Gustav salió de su cuerpo y se desplomó sobre su espalda, y en lugar de un orgasmo pidió un beso que pasó de lánguido a posesivo y la velada terminó con ellos dos conversando de todo y nada hasta que cayeron rendidos por el sueño.

En la mortificación de Gustav estaba el hecho de que Georg se había levantado de la cama con un paso tenso y antinatural en él, así que supuso que lo había lastimado, aunque por lo menos no había sido tan torpe como para hacerlo sangrar, pero igual… El remordimiento le iba y le venía en punzadas mientras esperaba a que Georg volviera del baño y declarara cuál sería su curso de acción a partir de ese momento.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, Georg iba con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y sin prestarle mucha atención, el bajista se inclinó sobre su maleta para sacar el cambio de ropa que se iba a poner para el día y una toalla.

—¿Vas a-…?

Georg asintió, y sin más se devolvió al baño. Otro portazo, que bastó para que Gustav entendiera que esa mañana no era su persona favorita.

A pesar de haber empezado con buen pie y después haber sufrido un breve revés, cuando Georg volvió a salir de la ducha, esta vez con gotitas de agua sobre el pecho y los hombros y la toalla alrededor de la cadera, iba de mejor talante y hasta sonrió en dirección a Gustav.

—El agua está deliciosa. ¿Te vas a duchar? Uhm, porque si quieres salir a desayunar antes de partir al aeropuerto, lo mejor sería darnos prisa.

—Yo… Ok —asintió Gustav, abandonando su refugio de sábanas y almohadas y caminando desnudo hasta el baño. Un paseo que en circunstancias normales le habría resultado violento luego de haber cogido con su mejor amigo y alterado irremediablemente con ello su vínculo, pero…

«Hoy no es un día normal», razonó Gustav, parado bajo el dintel de la puerta y preguntándose si todo daría un giro radical en dirección opuesta una vez que aterrizaran en Alemania. La posibilidad, por sí sola, se estaba convirtiendo en su mayor pesadilla a pasos agigantados.

—Olvidaste esto —le distrajo Georg colgándole su toalla de un hombro y con una voz dulce, triste, resignada.

Justo como Gustav se sentía por dentro.

—Gracias…

La atmósfera, aunque no volvió a ser la de antes, al menos regresó a un estado que se le parecía mucho. Por iniciativa de Georg que quería desayunar una vez más en uno de los innumerables cafetines de la zona, al bajar a recepción pidieron que se les tuviera la cuenta lista apenas regresar, y de paso un taxi pedido a tiempo para llegar sin prisas al aeropuerto y de ahí abordar sin contratiempos. La empleada que cubría ese turno anotó sus órdenes, y tras comprometerse a que se iban a cumplir al pie de la letra, Gustav y Georg salieron a la calle en uno de los días más bellos que les había tocado presenciar en la ciudad.

París bullía de actividad, y el tránsito estaba más congestionado del que recordaban días atrás, pero Georg hizo caso omiso de ello, así que Gustav le imitó, caminando a su lado con una distancia entre ambos que era de lo más corta para amigos, pero no tanto como para que un tercero supusiera que eran pareja.

Gustav tuvo un repentino terror de que cada transeunte con el que se topaban pudiera adivinar en sus facciones lo que él y Georg habían hecho a escondidos del mundo que se empeñaba en mantener un ojo fijo sobre sus cabezas, pero al cabo de una calle en la que su paseo no se vio interrumpido por nada ni nadie, se tranquilizó bajo el razonamiento de que eso era estúpido, improbable, y por supuesto, una tontería de épicas proporciones. Nadie miraba en su dirección, eran paranoias suyas, por supuesto que sí, y nada iba a-…

—¿Tokio Hotel? —Los paró una mujer que estaría en sus veintes y que no esperó respuesta antes de soltar un chillido de emoción, seguido de un parloteo en francés que ni él ni Georg estuvieron en sus cabales para traducir ni en una décima parte.

En total amabilidad porque la chica no daba la impresión de ser una acosadora, si acaso una fan proclive a la excitación y a los gritos, Georg firmó un pedazo de papel manchado con labial que ella encontró a base de rebuscar en los rincones más profundos de su bolsa de mano, y Gustav lo imitó. Pero por mala fortuna, conseguir que la fan que los había reconocido siguiera con su camino y los dejara hacer lo mismo resultó ser un poco más difícil. Al cabo de diez minutos, todavía insistía en una tercera ronda de fotografías y noticias del próximo disco, así que Georg le cortó el rollo de tajo y se disculpó por ambos esgrimiendo como razón principal para marcharse que tenían un compromiso imposible de faltar.

Tres rondas de besos y dos abrazos después, los dos por fin emprendieron rumbo a una de las cafeterías que en recepción se les había recomendado en las cercanías, pero Gustav no dejó de mirar por encima de su hombro cada tantos pasos, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie los perseguía, o mejor dicho, que esa fan en concreto no estaba acechándolos desde la esquina.

—Se te da fatal disimular —dijo Georg cuando llegaron a su destino y escogieron una mesa dentro del local, la más alejada de las ventanas por petición explícita de Gustav que estaba sensible al brillo matinal del sol.

—Ya, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

—Que no iba a brincarte desde atrás y arrancarte un mechón de cabello. Exagerado —dijo Georg, pero al acomodarse en su silla, siseó por lo bajo.

—¿Te duel-…?

—No te atrevas a preguntarme eso aquí —le atajó Georg de buenas a primeras, recuperando su serenidad de siempre mientras tomaba la servilleta de lino que estaba doblada en forma de flor sobre su plato y extendiéndola sobre su regazo—. No es un tema apropiado para el desayuno.

—Vaya, pues volveré a intentarlo a la hora de la comida, o mejor aún, de la cena; espero que para entonces te dignes de responderme —ironizó Gustav, pero después se quedó en blanco cuando recordó que en unas horas estarían en Alemania, y después de un viaje tan cargado de sucesos, lo corriente sería que cada uno regresara a su departamento y continuara con su vida como si París jamás hubiera ocurrido. Eso por no mencionar que a más tardar en doce horas Bianca iría a visitarlo, y entonces tendrían esa charla pendiente que lo decidiría todo entre los dos.

—¿En qué piensas? —Inquirió Georg, que no había pasado por alto el leve tono vidrioso en los ojos de Gustav.

—Bianca —dijo Gustav sin reflexionar que no era oportuno sacar a colación su nombre tan pronto y después de lo que habían hecho ellos dos, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de retractarse, apareció la mesera que los iba a atender y la disculpa quedó relegada a un segundo plano.

Gustav pidió para sí un desayuno sustancial de huevos preparados con salsa y verdura, un panecillo salado, jugo de naranja y de remate un café. En cambio que Georg se conformó con un croissant y un café sin crema o azúcar. Un contraste tan evidente cuando sus órdenes les fueron colocadas sobre la mesa y Gustav no se calló el mencionar que esa mañana Georg estaba de poco apetito.

—Es por si acaso —dijo Georg después de darle un sorbo a su café y declararlo como bueno—. No me sienta bien volar con el estómago lleno. La última vez que hice eso me dieron agruras, y la pasé fatal, así que no, yo sí aprendo de mis errores… la mayor parte del tiempo, claro está —masculló lo último tan bajo que Gustav no llegó a captarlo.

—Curioso porque a mí me funciona al revés. Nada como una comida pesada para sentirme soñoliento y no estresarme por nada en el vuelo.

Departiendo del clima y lo despejado del cielo esa mañana, al final fue Gustav quien rompió la barrera de cristal que los separaba y extendió su mano sobre la mesa hasta atrapar los dedos de Georg entre los suyos.

—Lo de anoche…

—Gus, por favor —susurró Georg, luchando por soltarse de su agarre pero inútilmente porque éste tenía un agarre de tenaza contra el cual no era contrincante.

—Lo de anoche —se repitió Gustav, decidido a que era importante hacérselo saber a Georg, si acaso porque después de tan grata (aunque chocante) experiencia era lo mínimo que le debía— fue especial para mí. En más sentidos de los que esperaba descubrir, así que…

Georg se removió en su silla, turbado por una charla a la que habría preferido evitar como si se tratara del ébola. No estaba listo para que Gustav le volviera a rasgar el corazón, y por ello fue que fijó la vista en el salero que reposaba entre los dos, al menos para concentrarse en mantener la fachada de neutralidad, porque si rompía a llorar ahí mismo, sería lo peor que le habría pasado jamás en la vida y no lo iba a permitir.

—No puedo mentirte diciendo que te amo de esa manera o que lo dejaría todo por ti, pero la verdad es que no cambiaría nada de todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos.

—Gracias, supongo…

—París es nuestro. Y te juro —apretó sus dedos—, que siempre será así.

«Pues vaya, qué consuelo», pensó Georg con acritud, que para nada esperaba una confesión de ese calibre, pero que seguía quedándose sin nada a qué aferrarse. París era suyo, vale, y después Gustav volvería a su departamento y se reconciliaría con Bianca. Cumpliría su sueño de ponerse sobre su rodilla y sacar del bolsillo la pequeña caja negra de terciopelo que lo remataría todo como el último clavo al ataúd de sus esperanzas muertas. «Ah, pero París es nuestro y nadie lo cambiará. No me jodas, Schäfer…», que de algún modo se traslució en su expresión porque Gustav lo percibió y le cuestionó al respecto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo que dije o hice?

—Por supuesto que sí, Gus —siseó Georg, tirando con más fuerza de sus dedos, pero era imposible. Gustav se había apoderado de ellos y no los soltaba; para algo le venían a servir todos esos años de tocar la batería, al muy cabrón—. No puedes sólo… decirme eso y quedarte tan campante. ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¿Esa es la manera que tienes de romper mis ilusiones sin herirme en el proceso? Porque te tengo noticias, ¡no es necesario, caray!

—Georg…

—No, en serio —exhaló Georg, cansado de esa montaña rusa de emociones en la que Gustav lo había subido sin siquiera consultarle su opinión—. No necesito palabras bonitas, ni promesas de nada, ni a ti, aunque te cueste creerlo. No me interesa si crees que declarar París como nuestro lugar representativo es tu táctica de distracción, porque te tengo noticias: No funcionará.

—Pero-…

—Escúchame, Gus —alzó Georg la vista y sus ojos verdes centellearon—. Tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que sólo _necesito_ tu amistad. Te amo, sí, y a veces todavía fantaseo con ese universo hipotético donde o tú eres gay por mí o yo soy la chica ideal para ti, pero no va a ser… Ya me resigné. Y no sufro por ello, soy más fuerte de lo que me pretendes dar mérito. Y si he llegado tan lejos en la vida sin ti, es porque puedo estar sin ti. No me eres indispensable, y la prueba de ello es la última década. Tan simple como eso.

—Lo de anoche… —El labio inferior de Gustav tembló—. Anoche fue…

—Especial. Me imagino… pero tu versión y la mía probablemente sean diferentes.

—Yo… —Gustv tragó saliva—. Me siento culpable. Confundido…

—Y es por eso que nunca volví a intentar nada contigo después de aquella vez en el autobús. No eres para mí, y ese es un hecho que llevo grabado a fuego. No estamos hechos para ser almas gemelas.

—Yo no creo en esas patrañas —dijo Gustav con voz ronca—, pero en su lugar creo que tú y yo…

—No hay un ‘tú y yo’ de qué hablar.

— _Nosotros_ —enfatizó el baterista—, aunque a estas alturas...

—No te confundas. Es a Bianca a quien amas en realidad. Y eso no te convierte en mala persona. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? Y hemos tropezado con una piedra más grande de lo previsto, pero eso no implica que no podamos rodearla y seguir avanzando. —Georg suspiró—. No me debes nada. Lo de anoche fue… más de lo que habría imaginado conseguir en mis más locas ambiciones. Pero eso fue ayer, y hoy es hoy. Todavía estás impresionado por lo que hicimos en este fin de semana largo, pero dale unos días y se te pasará. Al cabo de una semana no te importará ni una pizca, y dentro de un mes sólo será un recuerdo distante.

Gustav asintió, despacio, permeándose con cada palabra de Georg, analizando su contenido y todas sus acepciones hasta que comprendió que no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle porque él ya había renunciado a cualquier traza de certidumbre, y no era su lugar obligarle falsear un sentimiento que ya no existía más.

—Si es lo que te preocupa, estoy bien. Y estaré bien —dijo Georg con una pequeña sonrisa que lo costó cada onza de sus fuerzas—. Y te deseo la mejor de las suertes con Bianca. Si ella es la indicada, sólo puedo pedir por ti para que seas correspondido.

—Gracias —musitó Gustav, pesado de emociones y con la sensación de que Georg no mentía al respecto, pero que tampoco era del todo honesto.

Liberando por fin su mano de la suya, Gustav se quedó con una vaga impresión de que Georg se había llevado consigo algo de él y que esa ausencia, aunque sin repercusiones, vendría a ser una marca indeleble de la que no podría dar cuenta a nadie.

—Y Gus…

—¿Sí?

—París será nuestra por ser París, con sus calles atestadas y malolientes a pis, por sus mercadillos, sus cafés, las luces de la torre Eiffel que no nos dejaban dormir a pesar de las cortinas gruesas, por lo que caminamos en ella, respiramos de ella y nos acoplamos a ella, pero no por lo que pasó anoche entre tú y yo. Eso no es París, esos fuimos nosotros, y ese Gustav y ese Georg ya no existen más, ¿comprendes? Y ahora bajo la luz de un nuevo día vuelve a ser nuestro París de encanto, con croissants y estampados a rayas. —Pausa en la se humedeció los labios—. No lo arruines.

—¿Crees en los ciclos? —Preguntó Gustav sin esperar una respuesta—. Porque yo sí. En repeticiones. Y en diez años… otros diez años, volveremos a ver esa otra faceta de París. Volverá a brillar la luz de la torre Eiffel en nuestra cama, y eso, Georg… te lo puedo jurar.

Rígido de espalda y sorprendido por la certeza con la que se lo hacía saber, más como una amenaza que una predicción, Georg parpadeó y se llevó el último trago de café que quedaba en su taza a la boca. Sabor amargo, que a pesar de todo no pudo contaminar la dulzura que Gustav había plantado en su interior y que germinaba como una delicada flor.

—Ya veremos… —Dijo por fin.

No un sí, tampoco un no, sólo un _c'est la vie_ que cada uno interpretó a su manera.

En diez años comprobarían quién de los dos tenía la razón.

 

/*/*/*/*


	17. 17.- El último estadio de calma.

**17.- El último estadio de calma.**

 

El resto de su estancia en París se diluyó en una breve visita a un mercadillo aledaño para comprar dulces locales que llevarían de regalo para familia y amigos, y beber un último café. Gustav comentó que nunca se la había pasado tan bien en París, y Georg coincidió con él, aunque al hacerlo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ver al otro a los ojos por razones que no valía la pena ni mencionar.

De vuelta en el Splendid, recogieron su equipaje con prisa y bajaron rápido a recepción para entregar las llaves y recoger el depósito de reserva. Gustav se encargó de dejar una propina sustanciosa, y Georg se tomó como reto el doblarla de su propio bolsillo.

Subieron al taxi que ya esperaba por ellos, y en el viaje al aeropuerto fue que suspiraron de alivio al comprobar que iban dentro de su horario y que en un par de horas estarían de regreso en casa.

—A pesar de lo mucho que he disfrutado de este viaje —dijo Gustav—, muero por volver a dormir en mi cama, con mi almohada, con mi frazada de siempre.

—Dímelo a mí, yo extraño a Maxi —respondió Georg—. Lo dejé encargado con unos amigos, y sé que está en buenas manos, pero… es mi perro, e irme a dormir cada noche sin tenerlo a él a los pies del cobertor es extraño.

—Espera a que te vea. Te saltará encima, o mejor dicho, a los tobillos, que es lo más lejos que va a llegar con sus cortas patitas.

—Jajá, muy gracioso —chasqueó Georg la lengua—. No lo has visto brincar cuando tengo un premio en la mano. De pronto se le olvida que es una miniatura y salta hasta la altura de mi cadera.

—No jodas.

—¡En serio! Te lo demostraré, uhm, luego… —Se retrajo Georg, según dedujo Gustav, porque una vez de vuelta en Alemania tomarían caminos separados y después volverse a reunir sería una aventura por sí sola.

Con resignación, Gustav tuvo que aceptar que el futuro a corto plazo era tan incierto como se temía. Porque una vez aterrizaran en Alemania, cada uno partiría en dirección diferente al otro y entonces el resto caería bajo su propio peso, así que o bien podría entrar en pánico por todo lo que habían hecho el fin de semana juntos, o se lo tomaba con calma y ya está. Una oportunidad pareja de 50/50 porque también era cuestión de si Georg compartía con él su reacción y encontraban la manera de dar vuelta de página.

—Hey, ya estamos aquí —le codeó Georg de pronto cuando arribaron a la entrada del aeropuerto, y ambos bajaron del taxi y se echaron el equipaje al hombro después de pagar y dejar otra generosa propina.

En mostrador se encargaron de comprobar su vuelo, confirmar su identidad y entregar sus maletas para que fueran pesadas y registradas, lo que les demoró escasos cinco minutos y les dejó la siguiente hora libre antes de tener que abordar al avión. Después de la revisión y buscarse asientos en la sala de espera, ambos coincidieron con que un lunes a la hora del almuerzo era el mejor momento del día para viajar, porque aparte de ellos dos, el resto de los pasajeros se podían contar con los dedos de las manos.

—¿Planeas dormir durante el vuelo? —Preguntó Gustav, fingiendo desinterés—. Porque son demasiadas horas para pasarlas yo solo sin más compañía que tu cuerpo catatónico a un lado. Y además roncas.

—Nah, estoy bien. Un poco… Uhm, nada.

—¿Adolorido? —Volvió Gustav a la carga, puesto que se sentía culpable de haberse dejado llevar por el deseo a costa del bienestar de Georg. A su favor aducía que jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza que era necesario viajar fuera del país con una botella de lubricante, y mucho menos que utilizar la saliva como auxiliar no era tan buen método como lo hacían creer en los pornos, aunque se justificaba pensando que Georg también tenía su parte de responsabilidad por insisitir que estaba bien, que continuara.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—¿Entonces cuándo? Porque estamos por abordar un trasto volador donde mantener una conversación de ese tipo está vedada. Tan sólo dime si estás bien.

Georg puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo estoy.

—Pero caminas… raro.

—Que tenga un pongo de irritación allá abajo no implica que esté en mi lecho de muerte. En serio, Gus, estoy perfectamente bien. No es nada que un poco de vaselina en cantidades estratégicas no cure de aquí a mañana.

—¿Seguro? —Insistó el baterista, porque de estar en su lugar, se estaría quejando a viva voz hasta por la mínima molestia y reclamando lo mal que se encontraba aunque fueran exageraciones.

—Estaría mejor si dejaras el tema por la paz, ¿vale? Porque poniendo el primer pie en el avión yo consideraré que estamos en suelo alemán y te prohibiré terminantemente que vuelvas a mencionar nada de lo que pasó en estos últimos cinco días.

—¿Todo?

—Uhm, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Ya… Comprendo.

A tiempo para salvarlos de un silencio tenso, el teléfono de Gustav vibró en su bolsillo y éste examinó la pantalla antes de musitar un quedo “oh” que llegó a oídos de Georg.

—¿Bianca?

—Sí. —Gustav abrió el sms que recién había recibido y lo leyó: “¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a tu departamento en la noche? Si es así, confírmame la hora. Besos, B.”

Georg se fingió ensimismado en examinar la cutícula de su dedo pulgar, pero de nada le sirvió porque Gustav le puso sobre el regazo su teléfono con el sms a la vista.

—Así que… ¿Si todo sale bien entre ustedes te le declararás hoy o…?

—Tal vez. No sé. Ya no estoy tan seguro de que sea buena idea.

—Gus… Tú la amas. Hace menos de una semana que te tuve que sacar de la cama a rastras y con un chorro de agua porque estabas en crisis depresiva por ella, por su ausencia. No puede ser que hayas cambiado tan rápido de parecer. Ese no eres tú.

—La amo, sí, pero… —Gustav se encogió de hombros—. También me he portado como un cabrón al acostarme contigo, y no —intervino antes de que Georg tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca—, no ha sido culpa tuya, sino mía por presionar hasta que aceptaste. Y es eso, la traición, lo que más me tiene preocupado. Estaba tan seguro de que le sería fiel hasta el fin de nuestros días porque la amaba, y resultó que ese amor no resistió la única prueba a la que se vio forzado. Eso lo pone mi relación con Bianca en perspectiva, y no es favorable.

—En primera —dijo Georg con la voz de la razón—, no la engañaste. Están en un receso que ella misma propuso, así que eres libre de todo desliz que hayas cometido en estos días. Y ella igual, así que no olvides que es una vía de ida y vuelta por si te entra la tentación de reclamarle. Segundo… Amar no implica que todo va a ser perfecto. Pero depende de ti si quieres luchar para mantener lo que tienes, o tirar la toalla y perderlo. Quizá tú y Bianca van a llegar a un acuerdo de reconciliación, o quizá se separen del todo en términos que pueden ir de lo mejor hasta lo peor y no coincidir en lo mismo para ambos. La cuestión es qué harás tú una vez que llegue el momento. Ella ya sabe del anillo y de los planes que tenías de pedirle matrimonio, así que considera que tú ya has mostrado tus cartas y que es Bianca quien va a ponerle punto final a este asunto.

—No era así como lo imaginé.

—Yo tampoco lo que hicimos anoche, pero ya ves… Uno propone, y el azar dispone.

—¿Me…? —Gustav se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Me imaginas casado con Bianca?

Georg le puso la mano en la rodilla y apretó. —Te imagino feliz, pero el resto corre por tu cuenta. Si Bianca es la indicada, al menos ya tienes el anillo listo.

—Supongo…

Posando su mano sobre la de Georg, Gustav compartió con él un instante de total plenitud en el que ambos volvían a sus facetas anteriores, pero a la vez traían consigo los cambios de los últimos días. En perfecta amalgama, unían esas dos partes de sí en una sola y se reconocían como el Gustav y el Georg de siempre, pero esta vez bajo una nueva luz que les permitiía admirar los cambios. Ahora llevaban consigo una cicatriz, que dividida entre los dos, al menos hacía su carga más ligera.

En los altavoces, el anuncio de abordar rompió la burbuja protectora que los separaba del resto de la concurrencia que los acompañaba en la sala de espera.

—… favor de abordar por la puerta 8. Repito…

El mensaje se transmitió en francés, inglés y alemán, y una vez finalizó, Georg retiró su mano de debajo de la de Gustav y se puso en pie.

—Vamos, en marcha —dijo sin más—. Ya casi puedo aspirar el aire salado de Magdeburg, y falta me hace.

Para Gustav, quien Magdeburg lo significaba todo, asintió. Él también echaba de menos esa fragancia a humedad y tierra mojada que todo lo permeaba durante el verano. París podía tener los cielos más bellos de julio, pero ni por todo el sol los cambiaba por los nublados y la lluvia constante de Magdeburg durante el mismo periodo.

La tarea de abordar y ocupar sus asientos fue lenta pero eficaz, y no tardaron mucho en encontrarse sobre la pista de despegue y con los cinturones en torno a la cintura.

Mirando por la ventanilla a pesar de que odiaba volar y se encontraba en el asiento medio de una fila de tres, Georg exhaló con nostalgia.

—¿Todavía no nos vamos y ya lo extrañas?

—Qué puedo decir, sí…

—Tú espera y verás —dijo Gustav, que ante la curiosidad en los rasgos de Georg se explicó—: Diez años. Reserva esa fecha para mí.

—Oh, Gus —musitó Georg, dispuesto a reprocharle por esa manía suya en la que se empeñaba en hacer una montaña de un grano de arena, pero no hubo oportunidad.

El avión comenzó a recorrer la pista, y antes de darse tiempo para reaccionar, ya estaban abandonando tierra firme y surcando el cielo tan límpido y soleado que dolía verlo así. Sólo entonces apreció Georg que Gustav había tomado su mano, y que sus dedos iban entrelazados.

Abajo, cada vez más lejos, París se fue encogiendo hasta desaparecer.

 

/*/*/*/*


	18. 18.- Una porción minúscula.

**18.- Una porción minúscula.**

 

El vuelo se les fue en un chasquido de dedos, igual que ocurría cuando no querías que el escaso tiempo con el que contabas se te acabara. Al menos esa fue la opinión de Gustav, quien cuando el avión comenzó a descender, frunció el ceño en un gesto de hosquedad.

Si Georg se percató, no hizo mención alguna, y en cambio se mostró risueño y relajado, una estampa opuesta a Gustav, que a partir de que pisaron la pista y el avión se detuvo del todo, se dedicó a moverse lo más lento posible. A paso de tortuga bajó su maleta de mano del compartimento encima de sus cabezas, hizo que fueran los últimos en bajar de la cabina, esto para exasperación de las azafatas que poco podían disimular su prisa, y al momento de recoger su equipaje en la banda automática dejó dos veces ir su maleta antes de que Georg la cogiera por él para ahorrarles una tercera vuelta.

—Hoy sí que estás torpe —se burló de él cuando la depositó a sus pies, y Gustav le recogió remolón.

—Uhm… Sí, torpe. Supongo.

Pasando por aduanas declararon no traer consigo nada que se considerara ilegal introducir al país, y después del sello de rigor en sus pasaportes, fue hora de cruzar las amplias puertas que los llevarían a la parte nacional del aeropuerto. De ahí a la salida no había más de cien metros, y después el tan temido momento del adiós… Sólo de pensarlo, a Gustav le dolió el estómago.

—Y… —Exprimió su cerebro buscando un tema de conversación—. ¿Qué planeas hacer el resto del día?

—Desempacar. Echar una o dos tandas a la lavandería. Obvio, ir por Maxi y tal vez salir a pasear si es que todavía hay luz, sino, pediré cena a domicilio porque si mal no recuerdo, no alcancé a hacer las compras de la semana por todo esto del viaje y mi refrigerador debe estar vacío excepto por un carón de leche que ya caducó. ¿Qué tal tú?, quitando lo de Bianca, por supuesto.

—Nada en concreto. Pensaba en ver una película y dejar el resto para mañana. De hecho —miró a Georg de reojo—, pensaba responderle a Bianca que mejor nos reuniéramos hasta dentro de un par de días.

—¿Y eso?

—Ha sido un fin de semana largo y ajetreado, y preferiría ducharme e irme a la cama temprano. No estoy para charlas densas y profundas, la verdad. Sólo quiero relajarme, beber una cerveza helada y comer grasoso.

—Oh pues… —Las puertas automáticas de la entrada se abrieron para ambos y el Magdeburg de siempre apareció ante ellos—. En ese caso, tómatelo con calma. Si lo que necesitas es descansar, hazlo, no le debes justificaciones a nadie, Bianca incluida. Tú vas primero.

—De hecho pensaba si no te gustaría acompañarme y-…

Georg se giró para verlo. —¿Ir contigo a tu departamento?

—Sí.

—No lo creo.

—Pero…

—Es por Maxi. No es que te esté dando largas ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo que ir por él. Y si te soy franco… yo habría supuesto que ya estabas harto de estar conmigo a un lado después de tantos días juntos.

—Ya viajamos por autobús a lo largo y ancho de toda Europa, tú en la litera que quedaba a un lado de la mía. No me podría fastidiar de tu presencia ni en mil años.

—Uhm, ok. Pero sigue siendo no. Esta vez Maxi te supera, y en tu caso, si tantas ganas tienes de que vaya a tu departamento, es porque en realidad no estás tan cansado. Así que no canceles con Bianca, que seguro debe estar ansiosa porque no le has respondido el sms.

A pesar de que no era eso lo que su corazón le pedía, Gustav asintió. —Tienes razón, para no variar la tienes.

—Siempre —sonrió Georg, y las comisuras de sus ojos se llenaron de finas líneas.

Parados sobre la acera donde se estacionaban los taxis, cada uno giró el torso en dirección opuesta al otro y eligieron un vehículo. Gustav le entregó su maleta al chofer que lo iba a conducir a su departamento, y lo mismo ocurrió con Georg, quien abrió la portezuela del asiento trasero y subió un pie antes de despedirse.

—Llámame en cuanto hables con Bianca —le dijo Georg a Gustav, y éste prometió que sería el primero en enterarse del descenlace—. Si lo arreglan, y cruzaré losdedos por ti, salgamos a cenar los tres; y si no…

Gustav contuvo la respiración a la expectativa de las siguientes palabras de Georg.

—… seremos solos tú y yo y una borrachera de campeonato. ¿Hecho? Romperemos otro récord.

—Hecho.

Subiendo al taxi, Georg fue el primero en separarse, y Gustav lo siguió con la vista hasta que el taxi viró a la derecha a unas manzanas de distancia y desapareció en el tránsito de un lunes por la tarde.

—Por favor, lléveme a… —Gustav subió a su taxi, y después de indicarle la dirección a su chofer, se sumió en un silencio tan pesado que ni el taxista hizo amagos de interrumpirlo.

Rumiando su malestar interno, Gustav se dedicó a cruzarse de brazos y contemplar el paisaje que discurría por la ventanilla. En contraste a París, Magdeburg estaba en uno de sus días nublados que se presagiaban como lluviosos apenas terminara de caer la tarde. Y más de acuerdo no podían estar sus emociones con el clima, porque Gustav sentía dentro de sí una tormenta a punto de estallar, y en la que sólo se contenía porque su miedo al ridículo era más fuerte.

Para cuando el taxista se estacionó frente a su complejo departamental, Gustav había pasado de la melancolía a la franca rabia, y la sangre le ebullía en las venas a causa de Georg. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel cabrón a dejarlo así sin más? Después de todo lo que habían vivido en París… Merecía al menos una despedida significativa, y no ese momento anticlimático al borde de la línea de estacionamiento en el que hasta había tenido la desfachatez de desearle la mejor de las suerte con Bianca y luego partido como si el descenlace no le pudiera importar menos.

¿Tan poco lo amaba que podía actuar con total indiferencia? ¿Tan fácil había sido volver a levantar las murallas que después de diez años se habían venido abajo con estrepitosa caída? Porque de estar en sus zapatos, Gustav no habría sabido ocultar de vuelta su verdadera cara, en cambio Georg había vuelto a ser el mismo Georg de antes, a pesar de que caminaba pausado y al sentarse se cuidaba de hacerlo despacio. El que fuera capaz de fingir con tanta maestría era lo que más le molestaba a Gustav, quien se había considerado su mejor amigo por la mayor parte de su existencia, y en su lugar, se había llevado una ingrata sorpresa cuando las bases de su amistad se revelaron huecas y la verdad salió a flote. ¿Cómo siquiera podía considerar que conocía a Georg si por una década había desconocido que ese mismo Georg sentía por él lo que Gustav no se creía apto de procesar racionalmente, ni hablar de corresponder?

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él anhelando volverse a subir al taxi y pedirle al conductor que lo llevara al departamento del bajista con la mayor prontitud. No tenía sentido, porque además que no lo amaba de esa manera, tampoco se sentía atraído por él de ese otro modo que sería esencial para iniciar una relación de pareja. Era contradictorio, porque ahí donde se sabía imposibilitado de corresponderle, tampoco quería rechazarlo del todo.

—Señor —lo sacó el taxista de cavilaciones una vez se estacionó en el bordillo frente a su edificio—. Hemos llegado. Su cuenta.

—Ah, sí, perdón —murmuró Gustav y sacó de la billetera un billete de alta denominación y declinó aceptar el cambio.

Con su maleta a cuestas, Gustav escogió subir por las escaleras hasta su piso, y en apenas vislumbrar el rellano que tan bien conocía, se prometió que en cuanto entrara al departamento, le llamaría a Georg y… El resto correría a cargo del instinto.

Así lo había planeado, pero de nueva cuenta Bianca se le adelantó e hizo con sus planes lo que le vino en gana, porque esperando por él, se encontraba ella recargada contra el marco y con la vista clavada en su teléfono. Apenas Gustav quedó dentro de su línea de visión, Bianca lo llamó por su nombre.

—Gustav…

—Bianca —respondió el con la garganta seca—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

—No tanto, uhm, algo así como una hora… y media. O tal vez tres cuartos.

Gustav continuó caminando hasta quedar frente a ella, y de su bolsillo sacó el manojo de llaves que le pertenecía. Por inercia encontró la indicada y la insertó en la ranura.

—¿Qué haces afuera? Pudiste haber entrado. Tienes tu propia llave, sabes que no me habría importado.

—No me pareció adecuado —respondió ella—. Primero quería que me _tú_ invitaras a pasar.

—Pues… —Gustav giró la llave y al puerta se abrió. Él se hizo a un lado y con la mano libre le indicó que entrara ella primero—. Adelante.

Siguiéndola dentro de su piso, Gustav aspiró la suave fragancia que emanaba de ella, mezcla de su champú con aroma a frutos rojos y el perfume que se colocaba discretamente en cuello y muñecas, una edición exclusiva que él le había regalado la Navidad interior y que ella utilizaba sólo cuando se iban a encontrar. Muy a su pesar, su corazón latió apresurado en el pecho a causa de la emoción que le daba por tenerla tan cerca y al alcance de sus dedos.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —Preguntó Bianca con una frase de rigor que al menos debía de servirles para romper el hielo.

«Ni te imaginas, pero tampoco tendría el valor para contártelo» —Bien.

—¿Y el clima?

«¿A quién le importa?» —Agradable.

—¿Y qué tal Georg, le gustó París y la campiña?

«No querrías saberlo, y yo tampoco explicártelo…» —No tuvo quejas.

—Ah, ok. —Resignada a que Gustav no iba a explayarse más por voluntad propia, Bianca pasó a sentarse en el sillón doble y le dio unas palmaditas al otro asiento para que Gustav la acompañara. Éste se resistió a la idea, pero al final acabó a su lado con una distancia mínima entre los dos.

Ahí donde su cerebro le reprochaba por desprenderse tan pronto del recuerdo de Georg, su cuerpo actuaba por inercia y gravitaba en torno a Bianca.

—Te eché de menos —admitió Bianca de pronto, jugando con el borde de la falda que vestía. Dedos largos y delicados que a Gustav le hicieron rememorar a los de Georg—. Intenté llamarte un par de veces pero casi siempre no tenías señal o estaba apagado.

—Olvidé cargarlo, y después se me hizo más fácil mantenerlo apagado… Fue liberador no estar para nada, ni nadie…

—Vaya, pues…

—Y también te eché de menos. Mucho —dijo Gustav, sin que en ello se le fuera un ápice de mentira—. Georg acabó fastidiado de oír tu nombre a cada hora del día.

—Igual me paso a mí con mis compañeras de la maestría. Una de ellas incluso me advirtió que si volvía a suspirar por tu culpa, acabaría hastiada de tu persona. Y la cuestión es que… creo que cometí un enorme error al pedirte un tiempo.

—Mmm…

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No, Bianca. Es sólo que… —Gustav se presionó las sienes para aliviar un malestar leve que le daba cada vez que volaba. Algo tenía que ver con el cambio de presión y los oídos, porque el dolor se le concentraba a la altura de los ojos y se intensificaba por unas horas antes de desaparecer sin secuelas—. Todo esto me jode bastante. Detesto los dramas innecesarios.

—Perdón —se disculpó ella con la voz enronquecida—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Podemos charlarlo después, cuando te sientas mejor.

Gustav revisó en su interior y corroboró lo que ya sabía. —No. Cuanto antes pasemos este mal trago será mejor para ambos.

Bianca suspiró, y al hacerlo su espalda se encorvó. —La verdad es que vine aquí con una determinación impresionante. Me preparé para ello, pero ahora que pasé del ensayo a la acción he descubierto que me cuesta horrores actuar como tenía planeado. En mi cabeza era diferente… Corría a tus brazos, y me atrapabas en el aire. Dábamos vueltas con un día soleado de fondo, beso apasionado incluido, y el resto se solucionaba como por arte de magia sin necesidad de discutirlo verbalmente, y en su lugar… Bueno, henos aquí incapaces de mirarnos a los ojos y admitir lo que el otro ya sabe.

A pesar de que por dentro era un caos, Gustav tuvo que reconocer que si Bianca se hubiera precipitado sobre él, no habría dudado en rodearla entre sus brazos y dejarse llevar por el momento. Una patética estampa de película romántica de las que ellos dos tanto se burlaban y en su lugar elegían de acción durante sus noches de maratón en Netflix, pero prueba al fin y al cabo de que estaban dispuesto a romper esquemas de toda la vida por el otro.

—Tengo que confesarte algo —musitó Bianca, y Gustav adivinó en el acto que se trataba del anillo—. No es que estuviera esculcando entre tus cosas con mala fe. Sólo que metí la mano en el cajón equivocado y me topé con un objeto que no esperaba encontrar ahí.

—¿Lo viste?

Bianca asintió, tímida de reacciones. —Es precioso, Gus, y suponiendo que era para mí…

—Lo era —dijo él, pero al instante se corrigió—. Todavía lo es, pero tu rechazo…

—Fui una boba, sobrereaccioné. Me dejé llevar por el pánico y el resto fue sólo impulso negativo y destructor. Luego me tomó varios días superar el shock inicial, y para entonces ya habías tomado el avión y quedaste lejos de mi alcance. —Bianca se humedeció los labios—. Fui una tonta de marca y entiendo si estás furioso por lo que te lastimé, pero quiero una segunda oportunidad. Esta vez lo haré mejor.

Gustav tironeó de una pequeña hebra en su pantalón, y en su interior se debatieron dos partes de sí mismo que no habría creído jamás que se enfrentarían. Por un lado estaba su anhelo de dejar el pasado en el pasado y concentrarse en el futuro que Bianca le ofrecía a su lado, pero por el otro se encontraba el recuerdo reciente de Georg, la suavidad de su piel contra la suya y la unión que apenas un par de horas atrás los unía cuerpo con cuerpo. No lo amaba como Bianca, pero la pasión que habían compartido le impedía desecharlo a un lado así sin más.

Porque era lo correcto ser honesto, Gustav se decantó por la segunda opción.

—También tengo que confesarte algo… —Masculló repitiendo la frase exacta que Bianca había utilizado antes, con los ojos clavados en sus rodillas y un martilleo sordo en las sienes que no hacía sino empeorar—. Y sé con total seguridad que no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a decir, pero-…

—Me fuiste infiel —dijo Bianca, y al instante Gustav se puso rígido—. Lo sé.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Intuición, pero también tienes esta marca de dientes aquí —puso su dedo sobre un punto en su mandíbula y después bajó por su cuello—, y también acá.

—Yo… lo siento.

Bianca encogió un hombro. —No puedo decir que estoy bien al respecto, ni siquiera indiferente, pero tampoco tengo derecho a reclamarte. Después de todo fui yo quien terminó todo entre nosotros.

—Era darnos un tiempo.

—Que viene a ser lo mismo. Vamos, Gus —dijo Bianca—, que no lo usaré en tu contra. No sería justo si después de todo fui yo quien te orilló a eso.

—Pero en verdad lo siento… Me arrepiento de lo que hice. —«Una gran parte de mí lo hace, no toda, no del todo, pero…»—. Y tienes que creerme cuando te digo que es a ti a quien amo.

—Y yo a ti, Gustav. —Bianca redujo el mínimo espacio entre ambos y le echó los brazos al cuello—. Los dos hemos cometido nuestros errores, no hemos salido indemnes de esta separación, pero estoy convencida de que si realmente estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo estaremos a pesar de los contratiempos y obstáculos que se atraviesen en nuestro camino.

Gustav torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto, porque a la menor mención del ‘destino’ y otros conceptos que le iban a la par, le costaba no expresar su incredulidad.

—Sabes lo que pienso de esas patrañas…

—Que son basura y crean la falsa ilusión de pertenencia, ajá, ¿y qué? Si es lo que me da confort, si es mi red de seguridad en la vida, tendrás que dejarme pretender que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Por tratarse de un tema que ya antes les había provocado peleas encarnecidas en la que ninguno de los dos se movía un ápice de su posición y acababan por retirarse a esquinas opuestas para lamerse las heridas causadas en el fragor de la batalla, Gustav se mordió la lengua para no replicar. No estaba de humor, y presentía que Bianca en realidad tampoco lo estaba.

—¿Entonces qué haremos a partir de este momento? ¿Sólo borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Fingir que las últimas dos semanas no ocurrieron en realidad?

Bianca exhaló el aire de sus pulmones.

—Responde, ¿fuiste responsable y usaste un condón con esa otra chica?

Gustav omitió que en lugar de un chica cualquiera se trataba de Georg, y todavía más el valioso detalle de que el condón que habían usado en un inicio se rompió durante el acto y a partir de ese momento lo habían hecho sin ninguna otra barrera.

—Sí. —Porque en tecnicismos, no era mentira omitir la verdad.

—Entonces… supongo que sí. Excepto por la parte del anillo y… ¿Planeabas pedírmelo pronto?

—En este viaje, de hecho.

Los brazos de Bianca abandonaron a Gustav, y ella quedó presa de temblores. —Oh, Gustav…

A pesar de que no estaba en su naturaleza ser cruel o regodearse en la autocompasión, Gustav prosiguió con el único afán de hacerle pagar a Bianca lo mucho que lo había herido.

—Había reservado una suite en un hotel desde el que la vista de la torre Eiffel era incomparable. Y la noche en el chalet era mi buena segunda opción si acaso me acobardaba, pero resultó que no fui yo quien huyó despavorido ante la idea del matrimonio.

—No es… no se trata… yo no… —Bianca se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos—. No tiene nada que ver con eso. No del todo al menos.

—Georg me lo confirmó, así que seamos honestos: Te da miedo el compromiso. Vale, a mí también me da miedo cagarla en grande y cargar un divorcio y todo lo que representa a cuestas, pero ¿y qué?, te amo, la vida es correr riesgos, y me gusta imaginar que lo nuestro es para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad y hasta que la muerte nos separe; todo eso. Perdona si acostarme con alguien más te da la idea equivocada, pero es a lo que me aferro.

Bianca rió con amargura. —Lo dices de tal manera que es brutal y nada romántico, pero a la vez no lo adornas y eso es parte de lo que me cautivó en ti desde que te conocí.

Listo para responder, Gustav se vio de pronto con Bianca sobre su regazo y los labios de ella apoyados contra los suyos. Por inercia, una de sus manos se posó en la cintura de Bianca, y la otra fue directo a uno de sus pechos.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí.

—¿Realmente te quieres casar conmigo?

—Por supuesto.

Bianca hesitó, pero igual hizo su tercera pregunta. —¿Me juras que usaste condón?

—Lo juro —dijo Gustav, y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de Bianca hasta que ella se dio por satisfecha.

—Pídemelo…

Las comisuras de los labios de Gustav se contrajeron. —El anillo está en la maleta.

Bianca se puso en pie y Gustav la imitó.

—No quiero que te pongas sobre una rodilla ni que hagas la clásica pregunta formal de “¿me harías el gran honor de…?” y demás blablablá innecesario. No habrá una boda fastuosa, y mi vestido será blanco, pero nada recargado de encajes y cursilerías. Será una ceremonia discreta para familia y amigos cercanos, y te pondrás un traje. Georg será tu padrino, y mi prima Layla la madrina.

Gustav se puso serio de pronto. —Georg no será el padrino —afirmó en tono neutro.

—¿Han discutido? —Inquirió Bianca con una delgada línea de tensión en su frente.

—No, pero tampoco quiero entrar en pormenores. Déjalo estar, Bianca.

La chica abrió la boca, pero la negativa de Gustav a esclarecerse era tanta, que se palpaba en el aire. Y no en vano Bianca lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Ok. Lo que tú decidas.

Siguiendo al pie de la letra ese veredicto, Gustav abrió su maleta y extrajo la caja de terciopelo negro que había viajado con él a otro país, y que por extraño que le resultara, traía consigo más significado del que contenía al partir. Cuando deslizó la banda dorada sobre el dedo anular de Bianca tuvo una breve pausa de cordura en la que se visualizó realizando la misma tarea con Georg, pero ese Georg de fantasía no tardó en disolverse y pasar a convertirse en nada.

Bianca se encargó de impedirle cobrar forma corpórea, y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Gustav, haló a éste al dormitorio donde le hizo olvidar el cuerpo y figura de esa supuesta otra mujer, sin sospechar que en realidad Gustav no estaba del todo con ella, sino ausente y reaccionando en piloto automático. Con ella, pero no _con_ ella, porque una parte de sí ya no le pertenecía, sino que era propiedad de Georg y Gustav la había entregado por voluntad propia. Una porción tan minúscula que no debía contar, y sin embargo, lo hacía.

Lo hacía…

 

/*/*/*/*


	19. 19.- París siempre los tuvo a ellos.

**19.- París siempre los tuvo a ellos.**

 

Agosto se fue sin que Gustav se topara con Georg ni una sola vez.

De pronto era como si el bajista tuviera mil y un compromisos previos y una vida social por demás envidiable con amigos que de casualidad no eran conocidos de Gustav y a quienes no podía fallarles. Contestaba su teléfono, eso sí, máximo una de cada tres veces en que le llamaba, y los mensajes que le enviaba recibían contestación antes del lapso de veinticuatro horas, así que técnicamente no podía acusarlo de estar evitándolo como a la peste negra, pero ese comportamiento evasivo suyo no era normal y Gustav extrañaba su compañía.

Septiembre transcurrió de una manera similar, y por mucha antelación que Gustav puso en avisar a Georg que prepararía una cena en su departamento para celebrar su cumpleaños número veintiséis, el bajista se excusó bajo el pretexto de estar fuera de la ciudad por motivos familiares y a Gustav no le quedó de otra más que aceptar su cortés negativa a asistir. En la fecha recibió un mensaje de felicitación repleto de buenos deseos por parte de su amigo, pero su evasiva sólo contribuyó a hacer de su velada una noche de melancolía y sonrisas forzadas que lo dejaron agotado.

Una o dos veces durante ese periodo se inmiscuyó Bianca en el tema, sobre todo curiosa y también preocupada sobre qué se cocía entre ellos dos, pero Gustav se retrajo dentro de su caparazón y le aseguró que no era nada grave, o al menos así era como se engañaba cuando invitaba a Georg a salir y beber unas cervezas, y el bajista se sacaba de la manga las excusas más inverosímiles.

“Estaré ocupado pintando la casa de un amigo que no conoces.”

“Ese día no puedo, tengo clases de pintura al óleo y no puedo faltar.”

“Iré al doctor, es por un hongo en una uña del pie, no puedo cancelar. Quizá en otra ocasión.”

Y una larga lista de pretextos variopintos que creció a la par de la mortificación que Gustav sentía por ver que su amistad con Georg se estaba yendo por el desagüe sin que él encontrara una manera de remediarlo.

Su salvación fue el disco, que a la vuelta de la esquina, los forzó a reunirse para la promoción previa a su salida, y que contribuyó a forzadas horas de trabajo juntos en las que a Georg no le quedó de otra más que resignarse a convivir codo a codo con Gustav.

La normalidad, o al menos una copia bastante buena de ella se instauró entre Gustav y Georg, pero como era de esperarse de un falso duplicado que carecía de calidad, despertó sospechosas entre los gemelos. Tom en especial, quien más perceptivo que Bill a su entorno, primero se reunió con Georg y después con Gustav para entre todos buscar una solución.

—Georg me contó todo lo que ocurrió en Francia —comentó con Gustav una fría mañana de octubre en la que los dos habían salido a fumar afuera del estudio antes de que la camioneta que los llevara a su destino arribara—. Bueno, no todo del todo. Se guardó algunos detalles escabrosos para sí, gracias a Dios, pero…

—¿Y te dijo al menos por qué me evita?

—Te está dando espacio. Supongo que es su manera de poner de su parte para cambiar de página y seguir adelante. Admirable, también estúpido.

Gustav le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. —Sería más fácil para los dos si me lo dijera a la cara.

—Nah —desdeñó Tom la posibilidad—. Georg la está pasando lo suficientemente mal como para además echarle sal a la herida. Si ésta es su manera de sanar, que así sea.

—No da esa impresión. ¿Cuántas parejas no ha tenido desde julio? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?

—Siete, eso si cuentas el trío de anoche, que según lo que se enteró Bill, estuvo de lo más divertido... Uhm, pero tal vez no debería ser yo quien te lo haga saber. Mi punto es —tiró Tom la colilla al suelo y la remató con el talón de sus zapatos—, que deberías aceptar que al menos por un par de meses lo tuyo con Georg será incómodo a morir y te hará cuestionar varios aspectos de su amistad, pero saldrán adelante.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No. ¿Por qué gurú me tomas? Por supuesto que no —dijo el mayor de los gemelos—, pero es mi apuesta más segura. Bill tiene la loca fantasía de que dejarás a Bianca en el altar y que tú y Georg se declararán su amor mutuo frente a la concurrencia, y que después adoptarán tres bebés, un perro, un gato y celebrarán su boda en París frente al Louvre porque la torre Eiffel está muy trillada, pero… La vida no es así, ¿eh? Porque amas a Bianca, ella te corresponde, y Georg renunció a ti hace más tiempo del que podrías haber imaginado.

—En verdad lo sabes todo…

Tom asintió. —Algo así, después de todo Georg y yo siempre hemos sido como hermanos, y es por ello que te sugiero no presionarlo. Él sólo quiere volver a lo de antes, y tú deberías de comprenderlo.

—Eso intento, pero Georg ha levantado una muralla entre los dos. Es como si cada vez que me intentara acercar a él, Georg pusiera una línea más de ladrillos y cemento extra fuerte.

—Tendrás que darle espacio. Y tiempo. Piensa en él como un gato arisco, que mientras tenga la sensación de que deseas emboscarlo, se mantendrá lejos del alcance de tu mano. Prueba a darle el control de ser él quien dé el primer paso.

—¿Y si no lo hace nunca?

Tom se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea, pero prueba. Nada pierdes con intentarlo, ¿correcto?

—Uhm, supongo…

Tom le puso la mano sobre el brazo y apretó. Después entró al edificio y lo dejó ahí con el cigarrillo pendiendo entre sus dedos, intacto salvo por dos caladas y con una punta de ceniza de más de una pulgada.

Le tocaba hacer acopio de paciencia y esperar.

 

—Hey.

—Hey…

Empezó con saludos cortos, miradas furtivas y rutas largas para coincidir frente a la cafetera, bajo los marcos de las puertas y como por casualidad en la misma fila de asientos en la camioneta que los conducía a todos lados. Tal como Tom lo predijo, fue Georg quien rompió sus cadenas autoimpuestas y se acercó a Gustav por voluntad propia una vez que encontró las fuerzas para ello y el valor.

A su vez, Gustav lo acogió con cautela, listo para contener su iniciativa, pero no su deseo de ser recíproco. No volvió a llamarlo por teléfono hasta que Georg lo hizo primero; no se atrevió a tocarlo hasta que Georg no puso primero su mano sobre su brazo; no hizo amagos de invitarlo a ninguna parte hasta que Georg sugirió salir juntos a tomar un par de cervezas como premio por un largo día de trabajo, y sólo entonces Gustav vio cumplido su anhelo de recuperar al mismo Georg que reconocía como propio.

—Así que boda en diciembre, ¿eh? —Sacó Georg a colación el tema más peliagudo de los que contaban en su repertorio—. Mil felicitaciones, Gus. Sabría que serías el primero en dar el sí de entre todos nosotros, pero no imaginé que ese día llegaría tan pronto.

—Gracias —respondió éste, y aceptó el entrechocar de sus botellas como indicio de buenos deseos de su parte—. ¿Vendrás?

—Sólo si estoy invitado…

—¡Claro que sí! —Afirmó Gustav vehemente—. No sería un día especial para mí si no estuvieras ahí para compartirlo conmigo.

—Entonces… —Jugueteó Georg con su dedo índice sobre la boquilla de la botella. Un gesto triste, que se transformó en otro imposible de descifrar pero que Georg hizo pasar por alegría—. Ahí estaré.

Y en efecto, ahí estuvo cuando el gran día llegó; tarde, y después se retiró temprano con su pareja, pero estuvo presente.

 

Justo cuando creía haber dado por superado el verano, Gustav se topó con que la curiosidad de Bianca había podido más que su prudencia, y que aprovechando que la banda viajaba en grande con novias y mascotas por la parte inicial del FIA Tour, se las arregló para preguntarle a Georg acerca de la misteriosa chica con la que Gustav se había acostado durante su rompimiento y estancia en Francia.

Georg tuvo un breve segundo de desconcierto, seguido de pánico, que se vio sustituido por nerviosismo.

De esto tuvo conocimiento Gustav un par de días después cuando Georg por fin reunió la fuerza de ánimo para ponerle sobre aviso que Bianca seguía con esa espinita clavada en el corazón.

—¿Así que le dijiste que le habías sido infiel? —Preguntó con cautela Georg, a casi tres cuartos de año después de ese viaje.

—No me quedó de otra. Bianca es bastante observadora, y tú… uhm, me dejaste marcas en el cuello.

—Pero… —La cuestión de por qué había ocultado tanto su sexo como su verdadera identidad fue evidente, pero de cualquier modo Georg quería saber, y Gustav lo complació.

—Es que no tenía sentido dar más explicaciones. Era más fácil inventar una figura desconocida de la que no podría sentirse amenazada después, porque si le contaba la verdad… Bueno, ten por seguro que no habrías sido invitado a la boda. Y ni hablar de que te hubieras escapado de una confrontación directa.

—Menos mal entonces que mentiste a tiempo.

—Ajá… —A punto de retirarse, Gustav retuvo a Georg—. ¿Sabes? Sospechaba que Bianca todavía tenía rencores al respecto, algo en su mirada cuando de repente la atrapaba observándome, pero nunca lo admitió conmigo. Y que haya ido contigo al final es… irónico.

—Quizá…

Dando por terminada la charla, Georg se retiró, y atrás quedó Gustav con la extraña percepción de que era él y no Georg quien se había estancado en el pasado.

 

Entre periodos del FIA Tour, primero por Europa y después en USA, América Latina y por último Rusia, Georg se las arregló para presentarles dos novias serias, un novio informal, y presenciar al menos una docena de aventuras de una noche de las que se separaba a la mañana siguiente sin ningún remordimiento después de ofrecerles una taza de café y una nalgada como recuerdo en la puerta. Nada fuera de lo común, sus romances desechables no les despeinaban ni un pelo desde que vivían en el viejo departamento de Hamburg antes de que saliera a la venta su primer disco de estudio, y ciertamente no lo iban a hacer ahora, pero… Gustav ya no estaba tan seguro de que el mismo caso aplicara para él.

Con obsesivo control llevó estadísticas de todos esos amantes de paso (al menos de aquellos cuya existencia llegaba a sus oídos), y en especial con las parejas del mismo sexo, llegó a la indiscutible conclusión de que el cuerpo macizo y el cabello rubio no eran simple casualidad en las preferencias de Georg. Puntos extras por todos aquellos hombres que desfilaron por su cama y llevaban gafas de marco grueso, similares al par que Gustav utilizaba para leer el periódico en las mañanas.

Durante la cuarta etapa del FIA Tour y sin más compañía que ellos cuatro y el equipo de técnico de sonido, luces y escenario, fue cuando Gustav más se resintió de la técnica con la que Georg sobrellevaba su amor no correspondido, y de ello habló con Tom tarde en la noche una velada en la que se habían retirado temprano a dormir después de un concierto y le dio rienda suelta a su mente agitada y a una botella de vodka cortesía del minibar del hotel.

—¿Qué carajos pretende con eso? Porque si espera conseguir algo de mí… Pfff, está muy equivocado —gruñó arrastrando las palabras y sirviéndose un nuevo trago de vodka.

Observando el guiñapo en que se había convertido Gustav con la botella a medias y tendido a los pies de la cama sobre la alfombra y la espalda encorvada, Tom no se guardó de opiniones y le dijo bien claro lo que discurría por su mente.

—Hace más de un año de eso y te aferras como un loco a un carbón ardiente. Eres patético, Gustav —rezongó el mayor de los gemelos—. Georg ha seguido adelante con su vida, y en cambio tú… Hasta da la impresión que de los dos eres tú quien está enamorado hasta la médula y no logra superarlo.

—Tsk, no soy yo quien ronda por los bares de cada ciudad que visitamos buscando clones imperfectos de mi persona. Oh no, ese es Georg.

—¿Y qué con eso? Lo hace desde siempre. Tal vez ese sea su tipo y tú sólo una más de sus conquistas, ¿te has parado a pensar en eso?

Gustav golpeó con el puño el suelo, y la botella de la que bebía se ladeó a un costado derramando su contenido sobre la alfombra.

—Joder, Gus —abandonó Tom su sitio en una silla y se apresuró a poner la botella en posición vertical—. Basta ya de beber. Tienes que irte a la cama o mañana no podrás moverte por la resaca.

A base de maña y forcejeo, Tom logró recostar a Gustav sobre el colchón, y por precaución lo giró de costado por si acaso se vomitaba encima. Hesitó si dejarlo solo o no, pero el baterista tomó esa decisión por él al pedirle que se quedara.

Deslizándose bajo las frías mantas, Tom encendió el televisor a la espera de encontrar algún canal en inglés y así pasar el rato mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él, pero en su lugar se sorprendió cuando al cabo de varios minutos en silencio a excepción de un viejo capítulo de Friends en ruso, Gustav admitió para ambos su más grande terror.

—Amo a Georg.

—¿Uh?

—Que amo a Georg. Creo que sí…

Tom suspiró y se volteó hacia Gustav, quien tenía los ojos vidriosos y se abrazaba a una almohada.

—Gus, en serio… Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Uno no _cree_ amar a otra persona, sólo lo amas y ya está, sin más. Y además, tú ya tienes a Bianca, te has casado con ella, por Dios santo. No puedes amar a Georg, y eso es final.

—No dejo de darle vueltas a lo que pasó en esos cinco días que estuvimos en Francia. Cada momento me atormenta apenas cierro los ojos, y me está volviendo loco. Georg me vuelve loco, me… me afecta de maneras que no logro descifrar. Ese último día en la terminal, Georg se llevó algo de mí consigo, y no he logrado recuperarlo desde entonces. No hubo un cierre, no hubo nada. Ni un beso, o un abrazo. Georg se dio media vuelta y se fue en ese taxi, y la tranquilidad con la que declaró amarme desde hace más de diez años y no hacer nada al respecto es lo que me tiene así. ¿Cómo puede vivir de ese modo?

—No lo sé, Gus, en serio que no lo sé… Pero es Georg de quien hablamos, y debemos respetar su manera de actuar por mucho que nos resulte aberrante.

—Seguido contemplo la posibilidad de abandonar a Bianca —confesó Gustav a media voz—, pero una parte de mí sabe que sería una soberana tontería. Le rompería el corazón, me lo rompería a mí en el proceso, ¿y para qué? ¡Para nada! Porque Georg me mendaría de regreso con ella si me planto en su puerta y lo confronto al respecto.

—Porque Georg sabe perfectamente bien que tú y Bianca están hechos el uno para el otro. Y supongo… que te ama tanto como para impedirte cometer un error tan grande. No puedes culparlo por querer lo mejor para ti incluso a costa suya.

—Ni yo sé qué es lo mejor para mí —masculló Gustav pegando el rostro a la almohada y hundiéndolo hasta que respirar se tornó difícil—. No es justo que él decida por mí. Es mi vida.

—Es tu vida, vale —le concedió Tom—, pero, ¿y luego qué?

Gustav suspiró. —No sé… En un mundo ideal, lograríamos encontrar un cierre que nos diera paz a los dos.

—París en diez años —dijo Tom, y esas cuatro palabras tuvieron el efecto de devolverle a Gustav la sobriedad de sopetón.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Tom hizo una mueca, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—¿También te contó Georg eso?

El mayor de los gemelos asintió una vez, y fue como si un resorte dentro de Gustav se accionara. Una reacción en cadena de palancas, poleas y engranajes que se pusieron en marcha a un ritmo demencial. Como impulsado con una fuerza sobrenatural, Gustav saltó fuera de la cama, y en el proceso casi se fue de bruces al suelo por culpa de las sábanas y el alcohol que le adormecía el equilibrio. Por fortuna para él, Tom lo haló a tiempo y le evitó besar el piso, pero no por ello cejó en su empeño.

—Tengo que hablar con Georg, caray —repitió hasta el cansancio, y fue así como después de media hora de mucho resistirse, Tom salió en búsqueda del bajista.

Si Georg consideraba o no que la repentina urgencia de Gustav por hablar con él era simple borrachera o requería de tratamiento psiquiátrico, se lo guardó bien para sí. A señas le indicó a Tom que los dejara a solas, y éste obedeció tras dedicarles una última mirada de preocupación y temor, porque de esa charla dependía no sólo su amistad, sino también el porvenir de la banda.

—Te amo —susurró Gustav apenas estuvieron a solas y sentados lado a lado a los pies de la cama—. Estoy listo para ser honesto al respecto, y eso es lo que siento por ti. No como hombre a hombre o en el sentido de enamorados, sino como de una persona a otra.

—Gus…

—Espera, hay más —aspiró aire Gustav y se preparó para abrirse de canal y extraer cualquier dolor que lo estuviera atormentando—. Y es que cuando digo que te amo, lo digo en el sentido literal de la frase, pero en la práctica…

—No vas a dejar a Bianca ni a lanzar tu matrimonio por la borda. Lo sé —adivinó Georg lo que discurría en la cabeza de Gustav—, y estoy bien con eso.

—¿Cómo puedes estarlo? Si yo fuera tú…

Georg le puso la mano en la rodilla, y Gustav se la cubrió con una de las suyas.

—No mentía cuando dije que te tenía superado. Y me has dado más de lo que creía posible obtener jamás en esta vida. Me basta con eso.

—Quiero darte más que _eso_ —murmuró Gustav, drenado de fuerzas y anhelando congelar el tiempo en ese instante donde por fin se sinceraban y le ponían los puntos finales a la historia para dos de la que Georg tenía el inicio y Gustav la parte media, pero al menos el cierre sería de ambos.

—¿París en diez años? —Acertó Georg, seguro porque Tom no había escatimado en detalles, pero a Gustav no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Es lo que de entre todo me parece lo más correcto. Ciclos de diez años. París porque… mierda, porque París es nuestro. Sin importar qué, siempre tendremos París.

—Lo haces sonar más romántico de lo que en realidad es.

Gustav apretó su mano, y el gesto lo imitó Georg contra su rodilla.

—Pues lo siento, pero es lo que se siente correcto.s  Sólo así podré volver a dormir cada noche en paz.

—Dormirás mejor si dejas el vodka a un lado —señaló Georg lo obvio, e igual que Tom antes, hizo que Gustav se acomodara con la cabeza en la almohada.

—Sólo espera y verás… en diez años.

—Nueve, Gus —dijo Georg, subiéndole las mantas hasta el mentón—. En nueve años.

—¿Ves? Tú también llevas cuenta.

—Duérmete ya —murmuró el bajista, y en un impulso, se inclinó sobre Gustav y con su boca le rozó la comisura de los labios—. Descansa, Gus.

La respuesta del baterista se perdió en las brumas del sueño.

 

_Climb on board_

_We'll go slow and high tempo_

_Light and dark_

_Hold me hard and mellow_

_(…)_

_In the place that feels the tears_

_The place to lose your fears_

_Yeah, reckless behavior_

_A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw._

 

Fuera el destino del que tanto renegaba o simple azar, lo cierto fue que a partir de aquel verano, la vida de Gustav y Georg se midió en décadas, en una cita ineludible, en un solsticio retrasado, en una suite que cambió de decoración pero jamás de vista privilegiada a la torre Eiffel. Un viaje cuya asistencia era inexcusable, y al que parejas y familia tuvieron que convivir con resignación hasta el final de sus días. Un punto de encuentro en pleno corazón de la ciudad luz, y en ello, la promesa sobre la que rigieron su existencia: Contigo o sin ti, pero siempre tendremos París.

Y destino o azar, París siempre los tuvo a ellos.

 

_Be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

_Fucking in, fighting on_

_It's our paradise and it's our war zone._

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y porque da la impresión de que no sé vivir sin mezclar fandoms, esos fragmentos finales son de Pillowtalk de Zayn, canción que escuché a morir a finales de enero y que me pareció que iba a tono con el final de este fic. Luego de 19 actualizaciones casi diarias permítanme una pequeña reverencia para quienes han leído hasta el final, quiero creer, porque les gustó esta historia y el GxG las cautivó aunque sea una milésima parte de lo que a mí. Sin más, graxie por acompañarme hasta aquí, en este punto final.  
> Besucos & Bosnoches~!


End file.
